Suratan Takdir
by miyu201
Summary: Semua orang memiliki suratan takdirnya sendiri. Tapi hanya orang yang tidak pernah menyerah. Yang bisa menjadi seorang pemenang. -SasuSaku- UPDATE LAST CHAPTER!
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto-lah. Kalau NARUTO punya aku, orang-orang keren di NARUTO nggak bakalan mati hiks…hiks…

**Genre** : Romance/Friendship/Family/Crime/Tragedy/Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Jadinya **Drama/General** saja ya. Bingung milih genrenya nih hehe.

**Friendship :** Sasuke x Naruto x Sakura AND Itachi x Deidara (PLUS Pein, Sasori, Konan)

**Pairing: **Ayo tebak! Siapa pairingnya? Hohoho….

-

-

**Halo minna! Lama tak jumpa ya……**

**Akhirnya aku bikin fic baru lagi! HOREEEEE!!!**

**-**

**SURATAN TAKDIR**

**Chapter 1: Prolog**

**Takdir…………….**

"_Sasuke-kun."_

"_Hn?"_

"_Kayaknya ada yang kita lupakan deh……….Tapi apa ya?"_

"_Dobe."_

"_Oh iya! Naruto!__...........__Aduh gimana nih? Apa kita harus balik lagi?"_

……_._

……_._

……_._

"…_.Sifatmu yang keras kepala ini, sangat mirip dengan ayahmu."_

"_Tapi aku lebih senang dibilang mirip denganmu daripada mirip dengan om-om galak itu."_

"_Hei! Diakan ayahmu, Itachi."_

Kadang dia tersenyum

-

**Takdir…………….**

"_Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?!"_

"………_.……"_

"_Jawab aku, Deidara!!! Kenapa?!"_

"_Karena seni…….adalah ledakan."_

…_...._

……_._

……_._

"_Ini….."_

"_Tidak mungkin."_

"_Semuanya……."_

Kadang dia menangis

**-**

**Takdir…………….**

"_Mulai sekarang, kita akan menghadapi semuanya bersama."_

"_Ya. Selamanya bersama."_

……_.._

……_.._

……_.._

"_Kalau nggak pernah nonton berita. Otakmu bisa jadi tumpul, Dobe."_

"_Akh…pokoknya aku mau nonton Slam Dunk!"_

"_Berita!"_

"_Slam Dunk!"_

"_Gunung Es__!__Cowok Ramen__! Kalian bisa tenang sedikit nggak sih? Aku__ jadi__ nggak bisa nonton nih__.__"_

Kadang dia mengajarkan tentang persahabatan

-

**Takdir…………….**

"_Sasuke-kun….ng…a…aku…i…itu…a…anu…itu…."_

"_Hn?"_

"_A….aishiteru…Sasuke-kun"_

……_.._

……_.._

……_.._

"_Karena aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku……aku……"_

"_Aku apa Naruto? Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"_

"_Kalau aku pernah mencintaimu."_

Kadang dia mengajarkan tentang cinta

-

**Takdir…………….**

"_Teme!....Aaaaa…….suapin."_

"_Makan saja sendiri, Dobe. __Kau pikir aku kurang kerjaan apa__?"_

"… _Ha__haha….gaya kalian bagus juga."_

……_.._

……_.._

……_.._

"_Ah! Itachi keren! Mau bantuin mamanya belanja!"_

"_Diam atau kubakar semua petasanmu!" _

"_Eh?..... Wah tidak!"_

Kadang dia ikut tertawa

-

**Takdir…………….**

"_Aku mau buka restoran dengan mie ramen terenak sedunia__!__"_

"_Ng…..aku__mau jadi dokter__!__"_

"_Hn?__..... Entahlah."_

"_Semua orang harus punya impian Teme!"_

……_.._

……_.._

…_.…._

"……_..aku janji. Aku pasti akan mewujudkan impianmu."_

Kadang dia ikut bermimpi

-

**Takdir…………….**

"_Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan yang telah menghancurkan keluargaku!"_

"_Itachi, dengarkan dulu! Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya!"_

"_Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu!"_

……

……

……

"_Maaf……kami turut berduka cita."_

Kadang dia terasa begitu kejam

**-**

**Takdir…………….**

"_Kenapa?! Kenapa aku harus kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi!"_

Kadang dia mengeluh

**-**

**-**

_**Takdir…..Kemanakah dia akan membawa mereka?**_

**-----------------------------------**

**-**

**-**

**Supaya nggak susah hitungnya, prolognya jadi chapter 1 aja ya……**

**Iseng-iseng bikin prolog, ternyata menyenangkan juga ya hehe. Seperti biasa, ini fic AU.**

**Btw chapter berikutnya nanti kalau udah liburan aja ya. Aku mau menghilang dulu dari ffn nih hehe. Tapi aku usahakan update sebelum liburan deh. Hiks…hiks…harus bertapa diantara tumpukan PR dan ulangan yang nggak habis-habis.**


	2. Kancing

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre** : Romance/Friendship/Family/Crime/Tragedy/Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Friendship :** Sasuke x Naruto x Sakura AND Itachi x Deidara (PLUS Pein, Sasori, Konan)

**Pairing: **SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina, KibaHina, SaiIno

**Maaf kelamaan nunggu ya hahaha.**

**Oh iya, mari kita lupakan dulu tentang Between Hate and Love SPECIAL Kencan ya hehe. Susah cari ide buat NaruHina sih hiks...hiks....**

**OK selamat membaca fic ini. **

**-**

**- **

**Chapter 2: Kancing**

Seorang pemuda tampan tampak sedang mengeluarkan sepedanya dari garasi. Hari ini dia tampak rapi sekali. Dia menggenakan seragam sekolahnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Dia sedang bersiap untuk ke sekolah karena ada pembagian ijazah.

"Sasuke-kun selamat pagi!" sapa seorang gadis cantik berambut pink dengan ceria. "Hari ini maaf merepotkanmu lagi." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis pada pemuda itu. "Itachi nii-san mana? Kok aku nggak melihatnya?" tanya gadis berambut pink itu sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Itachi yang merupakan kakak Sasuke itu, biasanya suka olahraga di depan rumah setiap pagi.

"Entahlah. Dari tadi aku nggak melihatnya." Sasuke. Ya itulah nama pemuda itu. Dia masih tampak sibuk dengan sepedanya. Diperiksanya beberapa bagian di sepeda itu untuk memastikan semuanya sudah OK. Dia sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat keadaan teralinya.

**___SURATAN TAKDIR___**

10 menit kemudian.....

"Ah pagi Sakura!" sapa Itachi. Dia baru datang sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan berwarna putih. Sepertinya bungkusan itu berisi sarapan. "Sudah makan? Kalau belum, ayo makan sama-sama." tanyanya lagi.

"Sudah." Jawab Sakura sopan. "Terima kasih Itachi nii-san." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang lagi berduaan pagi-pagi di depan rumah mereka, membuat sifat jahil Itachi keluar. "Sasuke, aku rasa sudah saatnya kau memulai suatu hubungan serius dengan Sakura." Goda Itachi sambil melirik Sasuke yang lagi betulin terali sepedanya yang lepas. "Pacaran misalnya." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa kecil melihat wajah Sakura yang tampak begitu memerah.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke agak memprotes. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari terali sepeda yang sedang dia perbaiki. Kini dia sudah menatap Itachi dengan tatapan kesal.

Itachi hanya tertawa kecil melihat Sasuke yang jadi kesal karena digoda olehnya. "Sakura banyak yang suka loh. Kalau nggak bergerak cepat, dia bisa direbut orang lain." Lanjut cowok berambut panjang itu. Sasuke nggak memperdulikan Itachi lagi. Kali ini dia benar-benar serius memperbaiki terali sepedanya.

**___SURATAN TAKDIR___**

Beberapa saat kemudian…….

"Akh…..Teme, Sakura-chan! Kalian sudah siap ya? Cepat sekali!" seorang cowok berambut pirang yang acak-acakan terlihat mengeluarkan setengah badannya dari dalam rumah. "Tunggu aku ya. Aku mandi dulu!" seru cowok itu, sebelum akhirnya dia berlari masuk ke dalam rumah secepat kilat.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa tertegun melihat cowok tadi. Astaga sudah jam berapa ini? Dia bahkan belum mandi? Setelah cowok itu menghilang, Sasuke kembali ke kesibukannya.

"Dasar Naruto!" Sakura sedikit mengeluh melihat tingkah teman baiknya itu. "Inikan hari terakhir kita di SMP. Huf…telat lagi deh." Lanjutnya sambil melirik jam tangannya.

**___SURATAN TAKDIR___**

"Kalau kamu nggak mau, aku mau kok." kata Itachi melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Kamu setuju nggak kalau aku pacaran dengan Sakura?" tanya Itachi sambil menyipitkan matanya, penasaran dengan reaksi Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sakura agak terkejut mendengar pernyataan Itachi barusan. Apalagi sekarang pemuda itu sudah merangkul bahunya. "Itachi nii-san, kau bercandakan?" tanya Sakura gugup sambil menjauhkan tangan Itachi dari bahunya.

Sasuke berdiri setelah selesai memperbaiki terali sepedanya yang lepas. Dia membersihkan tangannya yang kotor dengan _tissue_ yang diberikan Sakura. "Sakura, ayo pergi." Ajak Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura. Membuat gadis berambut pink itu sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Sasuke. "Biarkan saja dia." Lanjut Sasuke sambil ngelirik Itachi.

"Wah ternyata adikku yang manis ini bisa cemburu juga." Itachi tersenyum melihat reaksi Sasuke.

"Terserah….." jawab Sasuke seadanya. Malas bertengkar dengan Itachi. Dia masih belum melepaskan genggamannya pada Sakura. Dia segera naik ke sepedanya, dengan Sakura yang berboncengan dibelakangnya.

"Itachi-niisan kami pergi dulu ya!" seru Sakura. Gadis berambut pink itu sedikit berteriak karena dalam sekejap saja mereka sudah berada cukup jauh dari rumahnya Sasuke. Itachi kelihatan melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

**___SURATAN TAKDIR___**

"Jangan goda adikmu terus, Itachi." Terdengar suara seorang wanita dari balik punggungnya Itachi.

"Ah! Ma." Itachi menoleh , dilihatnya seorang wanita setengah baya dengan uang dan sebuah kertas kecil di tangannya. Diusianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi, wanita itu tetap terlihat cantik.

"Dari pada gangguin Sasuke. Lebih baik bantuin mama beli bahan-bahan untuk masak." kata wanita bernama Mikoto yang merupakan ibunya Itachi dan Sasuke itu. "Ini daftar belanjaan dan uang belanjanya." Diserahkannya sebuah kertas kecil beserta sejumlah uang belanja pada Itachi.

"Tapi kan aku belum bilang setuju." Itachi mengeluh sambil membaca kertas kecil yang berisi daftar belanjaan itu. "Nggak mau ah." Tolak Itachi sambil mengembalikan kertas dan uang belanja tadi ke Ibunya.

"Itachi." Mikoto memanggil nama putra sulungnya itu dengan lembut. Berharap pemuda itu mau membantunya belanja.

"Pokoknya aku nggak mau kalau harus beli bahan-bahan untuk masak." Tolak Itachi lagi. "Bisa gawat kalau ketahuan gadis-gadis di kampus." Lanjutnya yang membuat Mikoto langsung tertawa setelah mendengarnya.

"Dasar kamu ini." Mikoto hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Itachi. "Itachi, kebanyakan koki hebat di dunia ini cowok loh." Kata Mikoto mengingatkan. " Dan mereka nggak malu loh kalau harus beli bahan-bahan ginian."

"Pokoknya sekali nggak mau tetap nggak mau." Itachi tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Sekali tidak! Tetap tidak!

"Payah. Sifatmu yang keras kepala ini, sangat mirip dengan ayahmu." Wanita itu mengeluh sambil menarik nafas panjang.

"Tapi aku lebih senang dibilang mirip denganmu daripada mirip dengan om-om galak itu." Kata Itachi cuek. Bikin Mikoto jadi tertawa lagi mendengarnya.

"Hei! Diakan ayahmu, Itachi." kata Mikoto sedikit mengingatkan sambil menepuk bahu anak sulungnya itu.

"Siapa yang om-om galak, Itachi?" tanya sebuah suara pria tiba-tiba. Itachi terlihat sangat kaget mendengar suara itu. Dan Mikoto, hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Perlahan Itachi memberanikan diri melirik ke arah suara itu. "A…yah!" seru Itachi. Dari gelagatnya, kelihatan sekali kalau dia sedang panik. '_Gawat! Aku lupa kalau hari ini dia nggak masuk kerja_.' batin Itachi. Dengan cepat, dia segera merebut uang dan daftar belanja yang sedang dipegang Mikoto. "Aku ganti baju dulu ya." Kata Itachi lalu langsung berlari ke dalam rumah.

**___SURATAN TAKDIR___**

Sasuke masih terus mengayuh sepedanya. Sakura yang dibonceng Sasuke, terlihat sedang membuka tasnya. Sepertinya ada yang sedang dia cari. "Eh Sasuke-kun…." Panggil Sakura, masih sambil mencari sesuatu dari dalam tas.

"Hn?" Hanya itu jawaban Sasuke atas panggilan Sakura tadi.

"Kayaknya ada yang kita lupakan deh." Kata Sakura mengingat-ngingat. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terlupakan oleh mereka. Dia sudah membongkar isi tasnya, tapi sepertinya nggak ada barangnya yang tertinggal. "Tapi apa ya?"

"Dobe." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Mengingatkan Sakura pada seorang cowok berambut pirang yang sudah mereka lupakan. Karena terburu-buru, mereka jadi melupakan Naruto.

"Oh iya! Naruto!" seru Sakura panik. Dia segera menoleh ke arah rumah mereka yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi. "Aduh gimana nih? Apa kita balik lagi?" gadis itu terlihat sangat panik.

"Sudahlah. Diakan bukan anak kecil." Kata Sasuke cuek, sambil tetap mengayuh sepedanya.

**___SURATAN TAKDIR___**

"Eh! Loh?" Naruto tampak kebingungan. Sepertinya dia sedang mencari sesuatu.

_Kenapa lagi dia? _Gumam Itachi yang baru keluar dari rumah setelah selesai ganti baju. Dia sedang bersiap untuk belanja keperluan masak. "Hei! Kau kenapa sih? Kenapa belum ke sekolah?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Ah…Itachi!" Naruto senang melihat Itachi yang mungkin dapat sedikit membantunya. "Kau li….akh…" Naruto nggak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia memegangi kepalanya karena baru diketok Itachi. "Apaan sih! Sakit tau!" Naruto agak memprotes tindakan Itachi.

"Hei! Bisakah kau sedikit sopan padaku?" tanya Itachi sambil ngelirik Naruto. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pagar di depan rumah mereka sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Aku ini kakak temanmu, bukan temanmu." Lanjutnya agak kesal.

"Iya deh maaf. Ngomong-ngomong kau lihat Teme dan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

"Oh mereka sudah pergi dari tadi ke sekolah." jawab Itachi singkat.

"APA!!! Aku ditinggal?!" Naruto segera mengambil sepedanya yang disandarkan di depan rumah Sasuke. "Sial! Pasti si Teme ingin berduaan saja dengan Sakura-chan!" Diayuhnya sepedanya dengan kecepatan penuh. Dalam sekejap, bayangannya sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

_'Kayaknya ada yang cemburu nih_.'batin Itachi sambil tertawa kecil.

**___SURATAN TAKDIR___**

_'Tadi Sasuke-kun kelihatan cemburu. Apa dia sedang cemburu padaku?_'Gumam Sakura sambil melirik punggung Sasuke. Dia sedang memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi. _'Eh! Apa sih yang kupikirkan? Dia tidak mungkin cemburu padaku. Tidak mungkin._'Kali ini gadis berambut pink itu mengelengkan kepala tanpa disadarinya. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa tetangganya yang sedang mengayuh sepeda itu nggak mungkin cemburu padanya._ 'Huf….sepertinya aku akan terus bertepuk sebelah tangan nih_.'batin gadis berambut pink itu sambil menarik nafas panjang.

Sasuke menghentikan sepedanya sebelum mereka memasuki gerbang sekolah. Membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kita berhenti?" tanya Sakura heran.

Sasuke berbalik badan menatap Sakura. "Ini." Diberikannya sebuah kancing ke tangan Sakura. Dan Sakura langsung tahu kalau itu adalah kancing seragam sekolah mereka karena bentuknya yang unik dan ada kancing yang hilang di seragam pemuda itu. "Simpanlah." Lanjut cowok tampan itu, lalu melanjutkan mengayuh sepedanya.

"Eh? Tapi Sasuke-kun, untuk apa kancing ini?" tanya Sakura heran sambil memperhatikan kancing yang diberikan Sasuke tadi. "Kancing bajuku nggak ada yang lepas. Jadi kau nggak perlu memberikan kancingmu padaku." Lanjut orang bodoh pertama yang nggak tahu arti kancing pada hari kelulusan itu.

"Sudahlah. Simpan saja." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Dia terlalu malas untuk menjelaskannya. Karena dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa memberikan kancingnya ke Sakura semudah itu. Padahal bakalan banyak cewek-cewek yang ngerebutin kancingnya itu.

**___SURATAN TAKDIR___**

Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah tiba di sekolah. Mereka segera menuju ke tempat loker mereka untuk mengambil barang-barang mereka yang ada di sana. Karena ini hari terakhir mereka ke sekolah, jadi nggak boleh ada barang yang tertinggal. Sasuke segera membuka lokernya dan berakhir dengan dia jatuh ke lantai karena tertimpa surat cinta yang jumlahnya sangat banyak.

"Hahaha Sasuke-kun sangat populer sih." Sakura tertawa melihat wajah kesal Sasuke karena pagi-pagi sudah tertimpa surat cinta. Setelah puas tertawa, dia membuka loker disebelah Sasuke yang merupakan lokernya dengan hati-hati. Takut ketiban surat cinta seperti Sasuke. Penggemar Sakura cukup banyak juga sih (terutama cowok).

"Huh!" Sasuke terdengar sedikit mengeluh. Dia menepuk-nepuk pantatnya yang penuh debu karena terjatuh tadi. Setelah itu, tidak butuh waktu lama pada cowok paling populer di sekolah itu untuk membereskan surat-surat cinta di lokernya.

_'Untunglah nggak ada surat cinta._'batin Sakura lega. Paling tidak, dia tidak harus mengalami hal sial seperti yang dialami Sasuke tadi. Atau harus merasa bersalah karena harus menolak cowok yang menulis surat cinta itu. "Eh? Apa ini?" Sakura menemukan banyak kancing di dalam lokernya, yang setelah dihitung jumlahnya mencapai belasan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang baru kembali dari melenyapkan surat-surat cinta di lokernya tadi, entah dimana.

"Sasuke-kun, ini…." Sakura menunjukkan kancing-kancing itu ke Sasuke. "Kok banyak kancing sih?" Sakura makin bingung melihat kancing-kancing itu di lokernya. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia masih sibuk membereskan lokernya.

Sakura berinisiatif memasukkan kancing-kancing itu ke kantong kecil yang ada di lokernya. "Kalau sebanyak ini sih, aku jadi bisa membuka toko kancing." Gadis berambut pink itu masih belum mengerti kenapa ada banyak kancing di lokernya.

Sasuke sudah selesai membereskan lokernya. Dia menatap Sakura yang masih tampak bingung dan berkata pelan di telinga gadis itu. "Haruno Sakura populer sih." Kata Sasuke pelan, sebelum dia meninggalkan Sakura dan berjalan keluar dari tempat itu.

"Tapi apa hubungannya kancing dan populer?" Sakura jadi makin bingung dibuatnya.

**___SURATAN TAKDIR___**

"Sialan si Teme! Enak saja dia ninggalin aku dan pergi berduaan dengan Sakura-chan!" Naruto sedang memarkirkan sepedanya tepat di sebelah sepeda Sasuke. Dari tadi dia terus mengeluh karena ditinggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura. Ingin rasanya memecahkan ban sepeda sahabat baiknya itu.

"Naruto-kun, selamat pagi." sapa seorang gadis berambut panjang yang bermata lavender. Dia sedang berada dibelakang Naruto. Entah sudah berapa lama dia memperhatikan pemuda berambut pirang itu yang sedang berdecak kesal.

"Eh! Pagi Hinata!" sapa Naruto bersemangat setelah melihat siapa yang menyapanya tadi. "Ada apa nih? Kok tumben?" kata Naruto heran. Dia heran karena nggak biasanya Hinata yang menyapanya duluan.

"Ano…bo….boleh….aku…..mi..minta kancingmu?" tanya Hinata takut-takut. Gadis itu terlihat sangat gugup harus bicara berdua dengan orang yang disukainya. "Ha….hanya satu saja."

"Eh? Kancing?" Naruto mengulang kata-kata Hinata tadi, takut dia salah dengar. Gadis pemalu yang ditanyanya itu hanya mengangguk pelan petanda 'iya'. "Kau yakin mau minta kancingku?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada nggak percaya.

"I…iya. Bo…boleh Naruto-kun?" Wajah Hinata sudah benar-benar merah waktu itu. Dia terus memain-mainkan jarinya untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tapi kenapa harus kancing? Kenapa nggak yang lain?" tanya orang bodoh kedua yang nggak tahu arti kancing pada hari kelulusan itu.

"A….ano….i…itu ka….ka……karena……" Wajah Hinata terlihat begitu memerah. Dia sudah nggak sanggup lagi harus menjelaskan arti kancing itu ke Naruto.

Dalam sekejap, Naruto sudah mencabut semua kancing yang ada dibajunya. "Ini." Kata Naruto sambil memberikan beberapa buah kancing ke Hinata. Membuat gadis pemalu jadi bingung dibuatnya. "Ambil saja semuanya, nggak usah malu-malu." Kata Naruto yang lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi a…aku hanya butuh satu saja, Naruto-kun."

"Ambil saja semuanya." Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum lebar. Memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang berderet rapi.

"A…arigato Naruto-kun." Hinata sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, menutupi wajahnya yang kini begitu memerah. "A..aku pergi dulu." Pamitnya sambil berlari kecil meninggalkan Naruto.

_'Hm…..gadis aneh_.' batin Naruto sambil tersenyum, sesaat setelah kepergian Hinata.

**___SURATAN TAKDIR___**

"Ah! Itu dia! Wortel!" seru Itachi senang. Akhirnya dia menemukan juga bahan terakhir yang dicantumkan ibunya di daftar belanja. "Setelah itu, tinggal bayar deh hehe." Dengan cepat di dorongnya kereta dorong yang berisi bahan-bahan yang akan dibelinya menuju ke tempat wortel itu berada.

BRUUUK

Itachi terkejut karena kereta dorongnya ditabrak dari samping oleh seseorang. "Ah! Maaf!" seru orang yang menabrak kereta dorong Itachi itu. Dia seorang pemuda tampan beramput pirang panjang dengan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Dan Itachi mengenal baik orang itu. "Deidara!" serunya kaget, mendapati teman baiknya sedang belanja di tempat yang sama dengannya. Dia tambah kaget saat melihat isi kereta dorong Deidara yang semuanya petasan. "Petasan semua?"

"Yup! Begitulah hahaha." Deidara berkata sambil tertawa bangga. "Kau tahukan sebentar lagi tahun baru. Jadi untuk persiapanlah." Deidara berkata dengan semangatnya. Ketahuan banget kalau dia sangat mencintai petasan. "Dan yang paling penting! Karena seni adalah ledakan."

"Huf….sudahlah. Aku mau ke kasir dulu." kata Itachi, sesaat setelah mengambil wortel yang ada disitu.

"Eh? Kau beli apa?" Deidara heran melihat isi kereta dorong Itachi yang penuh dengan sayuran, daging, serta bahan memasak lainnya.

"Disuruh ibuku." Jawab Itachi sambil melanjutkan langkahnya, menuju ke tempat kasir untuk membayar bahan-bahan yang dibelinya itu.

"Ah! Itachi keren! Mau bantuin mamanya belanja!" seru Deidara bersemangat. Itachi jadi salah tingkah karena banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Beberapa diantaranya, terlihat ada gadis-gadis berseragam SMA yang sedang berbisik-bisik sambil tertawa. Itachi segera mendorong kereta dorongnya dengan cepat. "Eh! Mau kemana kamu?" seru Deidara lagi sambil mengejar Itachi. "Kenapa harus malu sih?"

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Deidara bisa mengejarnya dengan mudah. "Diam atau kubakar semua petasanmu!" kata Itachi dengan dinginnya. Deidara hanya bisa tertegun mendengarnya. Untuk sesaat, dia bisa merasakan bagaimana dinginnya seorang Uchiha.

"Itachi tunggu!" Deidara berlari lagi sambil mendorong kereta dorongnya dengan kecepatan penuh. "Aduh jangan marah dong. Akukan hanya bercanda!"

**___SURATAN TAKDIR___**

"Eh! Kau menemukan banyak kancing di lokermu?!" seru gadis berambut pirang yang merupakan teman baik Sakura. Gadis itu agak mirip Deidara. Namanya Ino dan dia adalah salah satu orang yang tahu arti kancing pada hari kelulusan. "Wah kau hebat Sakura!"

Mendengar ucapan Ino itu, membuat Sakura makin bingung. "Memangnya kenapa dengan kancing pada hari kelulusan?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Dia benar-benar penasaran karena hari ini sepertinya dia selalu berhubungan dengan kancing.

"Sakura." Ino berkata sambil memegang bahu Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. "Dulu aku selalu berpikir kalau kau adalah orang yang sangat jenius karena selalu meraih rangking 1." kata Ino sambil melepaskan genggamannya pada bahu Sakura. "Tapi ternyata…….tidak juga ya." Lanjutnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Apaan sih!" Sakura agak kesal melihat tingkah Ino itu. "Cepat jelaskan tentang arti kancing pada hari kelulusan itu." Pintanya lagi.

"Hm….OK. Jadi kancing pada hari kelulusan itu, terutama kancing kedua dari atas. Punya arti khusus bagi para gadis." Sakura dengan serius sedang mendengarkan penjelasan Ino. "Kancing itu bisa berarti…………Eh!" Ino nggak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dilihatnya seorang cowok berkulit putih pucat sedang bicara dengan seorang gadis. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang meminta sesuatu padanya. Tidak lama kemudian terlihat cowok itu sedang mencopot salah satu kancing bajunya. "Sai! Tunggu dulu!" Ino segera berlari menghampiri cowok itu.

"Apaan sih?" Sakura sedikit mengeluh melihat Ino yang sudah pergi sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya tentang kancing. "Huf….sudahlah." gadis berambut pink itu akhirnya menyerah juga tentang kancing. Apalagi sepertinya Ino nggak berniat melanjutkan penjelasannya. Sekarang gadis itu terlihat sedang asyik bersandar pada punggung cowok pucat bernama Sai yang merupakan pacarnya itu. Ino terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memegang sebuah kancing milik Sai.

**___SURATAN TAKDIR___**

"Jangan marah lagi dong. Akukan sudah minta maaf." Deidara sedang membujuk Itachi yang terus diam dari tadi. Itachi sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju ke rumahnya. Rumah Deidara sebenarnya nggak searah dengan rumahnya Itachi sih. Tapi dia terus mengikuti Itachi karena takut Itachi marah padanya. "Sebagai permintaan maafku. Gimana kalau kita coba petasan-petasan ini?" kata Deidara sambil menunjukkan kantong berisi petasan yang baru dibelinya tadi. Itachi tetap nggak menggubris ucapan Deidara. "Oh iya, di rumahku ada petasan kiriman Sasori juga loh."

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya dan berkata, "OK. Ayo kita coba." Kata Itachi, membuat Deidara jadi tersenyum lebar. Mereka akhirnya menuju ke rumah Deidara untuk mencoba petasan-petasan itu.

**___SURATAN TAKDIR___**

3 jam kemudian…….

"Itachi kemana sih? Kok belum balik juga." Mikoto sedang menunggu dengan gelisah di depan rumahnya. Anak sulungnya yang disuruh membeli bahan-bahan untuk masak belum kembali juga dari tadi. Padahal dia sama sekali belum masak.

"Loh? Mikoto? Kamu lagi ngapain?" tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang yang seumuran dengan Mikoto. Wanita itu adalah Ibunya Naruto.

"Kushina." Mikoto tersenyum melihat tetangga dan teman baiknya itu. Kushina hanya membalas dengan tatapan penasaran melihat Mikoto lagi bolak balik di depan rumah dengan gelisah. "Aku minta Itachi membeli bahan-bahan untuk masak. Tapi sampai sekarang, dia belum balik juga. Padahal aku belum masak nih." Mikoto sedikit mengeluh dengan tingkah anak sulungnya itu.

"Kebetulan dong. Sebenarnya aku datang untuk kasih ini ke kamu." Kushina tersenyum sambil menyerahkan dua buah piring berisi beberapa potong daging ayam dan sayuran ke Mikoto.

**___SURATAN TAKDIR___**

Deidara sedang membereskan sisa-sisa petasan yang tadi dipasangnya dengan Itachi. Sedangkan Itachi sendiri sudah berlari pulang ke rumah setelah sadar belum memberikan bahan-bahan masak itu ke ibunya.

Rrrrr…..Rrrrr……Rrrrr….

HP Deidara yang diletakkan di kantongnya bergetar petanda ada telpon masuk. Dia memang sengaja mematikan nada deringnya agar tidak mengganggu saat sedang main petasan. Dilihatnya nomor si penelpon yang tampil di layar HP itu.

"Halo?........Iya ini Deidara." Deidara memutuskan mengangkat telpon itu walaupun dia tidak tahu nomor siapa itu. "Eh? Apa!" Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang dikatakan si penelpon itu. Sampai membuat Deidara yang biasanya suka bercanda dan tidak pernah serius, sekarang jadi terlihat begitu serius dan tegang.

_Saat itu kami belum menyadari kalau 'awan mendung' sedang mendekati kami._

-

-

**TBC.**

................

**Gawat! Gawat! Lagi-lagi OOC hiks….hiks….Gimana supaya mereka nggak OOC ya?**

**Sejujurnya aku nggak nyangka akan mempublish fic ini loh. Fic ini udah mengalami pergantian pairing, jalan cerita, sampai udah dibuang ke **_**recycle bin. **_**Hahaha tapi akhirnya aku publish juga. **

**Maukah kalian mereview fic nggak jelas ini? Kalau mau, aku minta reviewnya dong hehe. **


	3. Mendung

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre** : Romance/Friendship/Family/Crime/Tragedy/Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Friendship :** Sasuke x Naruto x Sakura AND Itachi x Deidara (PLUS Pein, Sasori, Konan)

**Pairing: **SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina, KibaHina, SaiIno

**  
Pertama-tama saya akan menjawab pertanyaan ttg kancing dulu.**

Kancing kedua dari atas sering diperebutkan pada hari kelulusan karena letaknya yang paling dekat dengan hati (Hehe makasih atas penjelasannya **x Hinamori Sakura x**). Selain itu katanya orang yang mendapatkan kancing akan terhubung benang merah dengan orang yang memberikan kancing.

Tapi karena dalam fic ini bakalan ada cinta segilima SasuSakuNaruHinaKiba (-maaf aku suka cerita cinta yang berliku-liku sih haha-), jadi nggak peduli mau benang merah atau apapun. Endingnya tetap ada ditangan saya hahaha. *dicincang rame-rame*

**OK. Selamat membaca…….**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 3: Mendung**

Burung-burung berkicauan dengan merdunya. Menambah keindahan pagi hari di sebuah kompleks perumahan Konoha Town. Beberapa orang terlihat sedang berolahraga pagi, ada ibu-ibu yang sedang ngerumpi di depan rumah, serta anak-anak kecil yang sedang berlari dengan riangnya.

"Seperti biasa. Ototmu kecil ya, Itachi." goda Mikoto, melihat putra sulungnya itu sedang berolahraga di depan rumah seperti biasa.

"Kecil gimana?!" Itachi agak mengeluh mendengar ucapan ibunya itu. Dia kemudian memamerkan ototnya sambil membusungkan dada. Membuat Mikoto jadi tertawa melihatnya.

"Kalau kau mau membantuku belanja setiap hari. Pasti ototmu lebih besar." kata Mikoto sambil menahan tawa.

"Tenang saja mamaku yang cantik." Itachi berkata sambil memijat-mijat bahu Mikoto pelan. "Mulai sekarang, Uchiha Itachi akan jadi anak baik!" seru cowok berambut panjang itu bersemangat. "Mau belanja atau apapun, serahkan saja padaku."

"Hah? Tumben..." Mikoto menatap Itachi dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Kasirnya cantik ya?" tebaknya asal. Itachi nggak menjawab, dia hanya memandangi Mikoto dengan tatapan kesal. Bikin Mikoto jadi tertawa lagi melihatnya.

"Pagi." Sasuke tiba-tiba aja sudah berada di belakang Mikoto dan Itachi. Entah sudah sejak kapan, dia memperhatikan ibu dan kakaknya itu.

"Ah Sasu-kun. Sudah siap ya?" tanya Mikoto pada anak paling bungsunya itu.

"Sudah. Tinggal tunggu mereka saja." jawab Sasuke sambil melirik ke rumah Sakura dan rumahnya Naruto.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Hari dimana Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto akan pergi tur bersama teman-teman sekelas mereka untuk terakhir kalinya. Tur dalam rangka perpisahan karena mereka sudah lulus dari SMP.

"Akh....hampir lupa." kata Mikoto sambil menepuk dahinya sendiri. Sepertinya dia baru ingat akan sesuatu. "Sasu-kun tunggu sebentar ya." kata wanita setengah baya itu sambil berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

"Ma, aku pergi dulu ya." pamit Sakura pada ibunya.

Ibunya Sakura seusia dengan Mikoto dan Kushina. Saat SMA dulu mereka sekelas. Tinggal bersama di kompleks perumahan Konoha Town merupakan ide mereka bertiga. Sayang ibunya Sakura itu nggak seberuntung Kushina dan Mikoto karena harus kehilangan suaminya dalam usia muda. Suaminya meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas saat Sakura masih berumur 4 tahun. Dan satu lagi, namanya Rin.

"Ingat. Kalau sakit, minum obat yang mama berikan." kata Rin sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang mengenakan sandal jepitnya. "Hati-hati di jalan ya." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Iya." jawab Sakura singkat. '_Akh....aku jadi seperti kotak P3K berjalan._'batin Sakura sambil melirik isi tasnya yang penuh obat-obatan. '_OK. Aku tahu, dia memang dokter. Tapi masa harus sampai seperti ini sih?_'

"Sakura?" Rin heran melihat Sakura sedang berkeluh kesah sendiri. "Ada apa? Obatnya kurang ya?"

"Ah nggak kok. Sudah cukup." tolak Sakura cepat, sebelum ibunya menambah panjang daftar obat-obatan yang berada dalam tas gantungnya itu.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

"Sakura, tumben pagi-pagi sudah rapi." sapa Kushina yang sedang menyapu di depan halaman rumahnya. "Mau kemana?" tanya ibunya Naruto itu dengan polosnya.

"Eh?" Sakura memandangi Kushina dengan tatapan heran. "Hari inikan, ada tur perpisahan di sekolah kami." jelas gadis berambut pink itu. "Naruto juga ikut kan?s"

"Ah! Iya aku lupa!" seru Kushina yang baru sadar telah melupakan sesuatu yang penting. "Gawat! Aku belum membangunkan Naruto!" lanjutnya sambil berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hahaha dasar Kushina. Penyakit pikunnya masih seperti dulu." Rin tertawa melihat tingkah tetangga dan teman baiknya itu. "Aku heran. Gimana caranya dia bisa mendapatkan Minato yang mantan ketua OSIS itu?" lanjutnya masih sambil tertawa.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

"Naruto! Ayo cepat bangun! Kau sudah sangat terlambat!" Kushina sedang membangunkan Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas. "Naruto! Kalau nggak bangun juga, nanti ibu siram pakai air!" katanya sedikit mengancam. Tapi ancamannya tidak berarti karena Naruto masih saja tidur dengan pulasnya.

"Ada apa sih pagi-pagi?" tanya seorang pria setengah baya berambut pirang yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Kelihatannya dia baru bangun tidur.

"Akh....Minato. Kau juga, kenapa baru bangun sih?" tanya Kushina yang hanya dibalas tatapan cuek Minato. "Cepat bantu aku membangunkan Naruto!" pintanya, masih sambil mengerak-gerakan tubuh Naruto untuk membangunkannya.

"Ah itu sih mudah." Minato berkata dengan entengnya sambil berjalan ke arah anak tunggalnya itu. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Naruto dan membisikan sesuatu disana. Entah apa yang dibisikannya, sampai membuat Naruto dengan cepat terbangun dari tidurnya dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Kushina hanya memandanginya dengan pandangan heran.

"Apa yang kau bisikan padanya?" tanya Kushina penasaran.

"Aku hanya bilang, 'Sakura-chanmu sedang berduaan dengan Sasuke di depan rumah keluarga Uchiha'. Itu aja kok." jawab Minato enteng.

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa dengan Sakura?" Kushina jadi makin penasaran mendengar jawaban Minato itu.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

2 jam kemudian...........

Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berada di dalam bus yang disediakan pihak sekolah untuk tur terakhir mereka di SMP. Kalau nggak ditarik Naruto tadi, pasti sekarang Sakura sudah duduk berdua dengan Sasuke. Gadis berambut pink itu terus mengawasi Sasuke yang duduk di depannya. Gadis itu tersenyum sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"HUUUAAAACHIII HUAACHI" Naruto mengosok-gosok hidungnya yang berair. Dia terus-terusan bersin dari tadi.

"Na...Naruto-kun." kata Hinata pelan. Nyaris tanpa suara. Gadis pemalu itu terlihat sedang membongkar isi tasnya untuk mencari sesuatu. Hinata duduk dengan Kiba, teman sekelasnya yang sangat menyukai anjing. Mereka duduk tepat di belakang Sakura dan Naruto.

Sakura memalingkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Kini dia sudah menatap Naruto yang sedang bersin dari tadi. "Kau flu ya?" tanya Sakura perhatian.

"Iya. Sepertinya aku masuk angin." kata Naruto, masih sambil mengosok-gosok hidungnya. Ya iyalah. Gimana nggak masuk angin coba? Kemarinkan dia memberikan semua kancingnya pada Hinata. Jadi dia pulang dengan dada terbuka deh.

"Na...Naruto-kun i....ini." Hinata terlihat sedikit berdiri sambil menggenggam sebuah _tissue. _Sepertinya dia ingin memberikan _tissue _itu ke Naruto. Sayang suaranya terlalu pelan sehingga tidak didengar Naruto dan Sakura yang duduk di depannya.

"Ini." Sakura menyerahkan sebungkus obat flu ke Naruto. "Cepat diminum."

Naruto mengambil botol berisi air miliknya dan segera meneguknya bersama obat yang diberikan Sakura. "Sakura-chan hebat. Kau sudah tahu aku akan flu, jadi membawa obat flu ya?" tanya Naruto antusias. Sesaat setelah meminum obat yang diberikan Sakura.

"Jangan bodoh!" Sakura mengeluh sambil menjitak kepala teman baiknya itu. "Aku hanya disuruh ibuku membawa obat-obatan ini."

Dibelakang mereka, terlihat Hinata masih berdiri sambil menggenggam _tissue _yang akan dia berikan ke Naruto tadi. Dan sepertinya Naruto dan Sakura belum menyadari kehadiran Hinata. Disisi lain, Kiba yang duduk disamping Hinata terus memperhatikan gelagat gadis pemalu itu. Matanya memperlihatkan aura kecemburuan. Sepertinya dia sedang cemburu melihat perhatian Hinata pada Naruto.

"Hahaha ibumu dokter sih. Wajar saja kalau dia begitu." Naruto tertawa mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Tapi Sakura-chan. Sakit nih." kata Naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang baru dijitak Sakura tadi.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku." Sakura berkata dengan cueknya. Membuat Naruto jadi memandanginya dengan pandangan heran. "Karena paling tidak, aku sudah membunuh kutu-kutu yang ada dirambutmu." lanjutnya asal.

"Hahaha Sakura-chan ada-ada saja." Naruto jadi tertawa mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"NARUTO!" panggil Kiba agak keras. Tepat di telinga Naruto.

"WAAAAAAA!" Naruto agak berteriak. Cukup keras sampai membuat teman-temannya yang lain jadi menatap dia dengan aura membunuh. "Apaan sih! Kurang kerjaan ya?!" Bentak Naruto pada Kiba. "Kalau punya penyakit jantung, pasti aku sudah lama mati." lanjutnya sambil menyapu-nyapu dadanya.

"Baka! Sampai kapan kau akan membiarkan Hinata berdiri seperti itu." kata Kiba kesal sambil menunjuk Hinata yang masih berdiri di belakang Naruto sambil menggenggam sebuah _tissue_.

Naruto menatap Hinata yang segera memberikan _tissue _untuknya itu. "Hinata, buatku ya?" tanya Naruto sambil mengambil _tissue _yang diberikan Hinata dan gadis pemalu itu hanya mengangguk pelan petanda 'iya'. "Terima kasih ya. Kau baik sekali." Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum lebar. Membuat wajah Hinata jadi merah banget.

"Sa....sama-sama Naruto-kun." Hinata berkata pelan sambil menunduk, menutupi wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah.

"Eh! Kau kenapa? Sakit ya?" tanya Naruto perhatian. Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Baka, dobe." Sasuke hanya berkomentar singkat melihat tingkah Naruto.

'_Eh? Sepertinya Hinata menyukai Naruto._'batin Sakura sambil memperhatikan sikap Hinata ke Naruto. '_Kau beruntung sekali Naruto. Kalau aku, mungkin selamanya hanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Sasuke-kun._'batin gadis berambut pink itu sambil menarik nafas panjang. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto dan Hinata. Kini dia sudah kembali menatap Sasuke.

"A....aku duduk dulu ya, Naruto-kun." kata Hinata pelan sambil kembali duduk ke tempat duduknya. OK sudah seharusnya dia melakukan hal itu, sebelum terlempar keluar dari bis saat rem mendadak.

"Sebaiknya kau mengutarakan perasaanmu padanya sebelum terlambat._" _kata Kiba pada Hinata yang sudah duduk kembali disampingnya. Dan tentu saja, dia mengatakannya sambil berbisik.

"Ki...Kiba-kun." kata Hinata pelan dengan wajah yang tambah memerah. Dia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

'_Bagus Kiba. Kau mau bertingkah seperti malaikat cinta dengan mengabaikan perasaanmu padanya?_'batin Kiba sambil diam-diam melirik Hinata yang wajahnya sedang memerah memperhatikan Naruto.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

1 jam kemudian.........

Itachi baru keluar dari pasar swalayan yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari kompleks perumahan Konoha Town yang ditempatinya. Dia membeli beberapa bahan untuk memasak yang diminta Mikoto.

Saat dia sudah berjalan sekitar 2 meter dari pasar swalayan tadi, tiba-tiba dia menghentikan langkahnya. "Akh....gawat! Aku lupa membeli tomat!" Itachi teringat sesuatu yang belum dibelinya. Dia segera kembali untuk membeli tomat. "Sasuke bisa marah kalau nggak ada tomat." lanjutnya sambil tertawa kecil.

'_Maaf Itachi, tapi aku harus melakukan ini._'batin Deidara yang diam-diam sedang memperhatikan Itachi. Dia segera berlari dari situ sambil terus melirik jam tangannya.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

"Na...Naruto-kun....a...aku....aku...." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sambil terus memainkan jarinya. Kini dia sedang bicara berdua dengan Naruto. Sesuai saran Kiba, dia memutuskan untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada Naruto sekarang.

"Kenapa Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang mulai nggak sabar karena Hinata terus mengulangi ucapannya itu selama setengah jam.

"A...aku...su...." Hinata mengangkat kepalanya cepat. Berusaha mengutarakan perasaannya pada Naruto. Tapi dengan cepat pula, dia kembali menunduk dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

DEG!

Naruto terdiam. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. Sakura dan Sasuke yang entah sudah menghilang kemana, juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Naruto. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang untuk memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja. '_Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya?_'batin Naruto sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Hinata." Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata dan memandang lurus ke mata gadis pemalu itu. Hinata jadi makin deg-degan dibuatnya. "Kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, nanti saja ya." kata Naruto sambil melepas genggamannya pada Hinata. "Maaf, tapi saat ini.....ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan." kata Naruto sambil berlari kecil meninggalkan Hinata.

"Na...Naruto-kun?"

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

**BAAAAANG!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Terdengar suara ledakan yang cukup kuat dari kompleks perumahan Konoha Town. Sangat kuat, sampai Itachi yang baru keluar dari pasar swalayan pun bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Eh? Apa itu tadi? Suaranya terlalu kuat untuk sebuah petasan." Dengan spontan, Itachi langsung melirik ke arah kompleks perumahannya. Namun tidak ada satupun rumah yang terlihat. Yang terlihat hanya gumpalan asap tebal yang sangat menyolok. "Tidak mungkin!" Itachi segera berlari menuju ke rumahnya. Tidak dipedulikannya lagi barang belanjaannya yang berhamburan di jalanan, ataupun bentakan orang yang ditabraknya. Yang dia tahu, hanya berlari dan terus berlari.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

Deidara sedang berada di depan rumah keluarga Uchiha. Dia menatap rumah yang sedang terlalap api itu. Begitu juga dengan yang rumah yang lain, tidak ada yang tersisa. Semuanya hancur, ditambah api yang dengan ganasnya sedang membakar rumah-rumah itu. Semuanya karena ledakan kuat tadi. Ledakan yang diakibatkan dari sebuah benda yang disebut BOM. Bisa dipastikan, bakalan banyak korban yang berjatuhan karena ledakan itu. Tawa ceria yang biasanya selalu terdengar dari para penghuni kompleks itu, sekarang tidak terdengar lagi. Yang terdengar hanya teriakan dan tangisan dari orang-orang yang selamat.

_Tidak mungkin! Kenapa bisa begini? _batin Deidara sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Tap.....tap…..

Deidara segera berbalik badan ketika mendengar ada langkah kaki orang lain dibelakangnya. "Itachi!" Deidara sangat terkejut melihat Itachi sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

Itachi tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Matanya terus tertuju pada rumahnya yang kini sudah tak berbentuk itu. Butir-butir air mata mulai berjatuhan dengan deras dari kedua matanya. Dia terus berjalan lurus ke arah rumahnya, nggak mempedulikan bahaya yang sedang mengancamnya.

"Itachi! Bahaya!" Deidara dengan cepat segera menarik tangan Itachi. Sesaat sebelum putra sulung keluarga Uchiha itu, menerobos masuk ke dalam kobaran api yang sedang membakar rumahnya dengan ganas.

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya, dia tersadar karena tarikan dan panggilan Deidara tadi. "Deidara?" Itachi berbalik menatap sahabat baiknya itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya Itachi, saat melihat apa yang dikenakan Deidara. Pemuda berambut pirang itu sedang menggenakan pakaian serba hitam dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala dengan tambahan dua sarung tangan hitam ditangannya. Ditangannya tampak sebuah remote control. "Deidara.....kamu?"

"Maaf Itachi, tapi akulah pelakunya."

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

"Akh....sial! Kenapa belum dapat bus juga sih?" keluh Naruto sambil menendang-nendang tiang listrik yang ada di dekatnya.

Karena perasaan mereka tidak enak sejak tadi, ditambah telpon di rumah mereka tidak pernah bisa tersambung. Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali secepatnya ke rumah. Mereka sudah minta izin ke guru penanggung jawab mereka untuk bisa pulang duluan. Walaupun begitu, mereka masih harus menunggu bus yang menuju ke arah sekolah mereka. Mereka harus kembali ke sekolah untuk mengambil sepeda mereka yang diparkirkan disana. Tapi jangankan bus yang menuju kesana, sejak tadi tidak ada satu pun kendaraan yang lewat.

"Aneh! Kenapa tidak bisa tersambung juga!" Sakura sedang mencoba kembali menelpon ke rumahnya. Entah sudah berapa kali dia melakukannya.

"......." Sasuke juga sedang mencoba menghubungi HPnya Itachi.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

BUGH

Satu tinju kuat mendarat dengan mulus ke wajah tampan Deidara. Itachi menarik kerah baju Deidara dan menghajarnya lagi....lagi....dan lagi. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?!" tanya Itachi dengan mata yang sudah sangat merah karena habis menangis dan rasa marah yang sudah mencapai puncaknya.

"..........." Deidara hanya terus diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sesekali dia menghapus darah yang mengalir dibibirnya karena pukulan Itachi.

"Jawab aku, Deidara!!! Kenapa?!" Sekali lagi, ditariknya kerah baju Deidara dengan kasar dan bersiap memberikan tinjunya untuk kesekian kali.

Deidara mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Itachi dengan pandangan menusuk. Dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang mungkin nggak akan dilupakan Itachi selamanya. "Karena seni…….adalah ledakan."

-

-

**TBC....**

…………**.**

**  
****Mengenai ibunya Sakura. Terus terang aja, aku nggak tahu siapa ibunya yang sebenarnya. Menurut gosip nggak jelas yang entah muncul dari mana, ibunya Sakura adalah Rin yang merupakan rekan setimnya Kakashi dan Obito. Tapi masa sih ibunya Sakura itu Rin? Nggak mungkinlah.....**

**OK terserah kalian mau mengganggap Rin yang ada di fic ini, siapa. Toh dia hanya muncul di chapter ini saja kok hahaha....**

**REVIEW?**


	4. Sayonara

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre** : Romance/Friendship/Family/Crime/Tragedy/Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Friendship :** Sasuke x Naruto x Sakura AND Itachi x Deidara (PLUS Pein, Sasori, Konan)

**Pairing: **SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina, KibaHina, SaiIno, PeinKonan

**OK...pertama-tama aku mau ngucapin 'SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2009'**

**Hehe makasih karena kalian masih mau membaca fic ini.**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 4: Sayonara  
**

"Karena seni…….adalah ledakan."

Itachi menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tanah dengan bertopang pada kedua lututnya. "ARGHHHH!" jerit cowok berambut panjang itu sambil memegang kepalanya erat. Kata-kata Deidara barusan, terus berputar di kepalanya. Sungguh tidak pernah disangka olehnya semua ini akan terjadi. Bencana yang menimpa keluarganya karena perbuatan sahabatnya sendiri. Sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya seperti saudara sendiri.

Itachi's POV

_Meninggalkanku tanpa perasaan  
Hingga ku jatuhkan airmata  
Kekecewaan ku sungguh tak berarah  
Biarkan ku harus bertahan_

_Jangan pernah kau coba untuk berubah  
Tak relakan yang indah hilanglah sudah  
Jangan pernah kau coba untuk berubah  
Tak relakan yang indah hilanglah sudah_

#(Jangan Pernah Berubah-- by : ST12)#

Sebenarnya Deidara tidak tega melihat Itachi seperti itu. Persahabatannya dengan Itachi tidak mungkin dia jual dengan apapun di dunia ini. Tapi sepertinya takdir tidak berpihak pada persahabatan mereka. Sebuah harga yang harus dibayar demi menyelamatkan orang yang dia sayangi. Jujur, dia nggak menyangka keadaannya akan jadi seperti ini. Bagaimana pun juga, bukan hal ini yang dikatakan 'orang itu' ditelpon kemarin. Dia dijebak.

"Itachi….aku….sebenarnya aku..." Deidara berusaha menjelaskan semuanya pada Itachi. Namun sepertinya Itachi nggak mau mendengar semua penjelasannya. Uchiha sulung itu hanya terus terpaku memandangi rumahnya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Dan sesaat kemudian dia berlari dengan kencang ke arah rumahnya. "ITACHI!!!" jerit Deidara saat melihat sahabatnya itu sedang berlari menantang maut.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

-

2 jam kemudian………

Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto yang baru sampai ke sekolah, segera bersiap mengambil sepeda mereka yang diparkirkan disana.

"Ayo naik." panggil Sasuke ke Sakura yang sedang terdiam memandangi asap tebal yang sepertinya berasal dari kompleks perumahan mereka.

"Ah iya." Sakura segera naik ke belakang sepedanya Sasuke.

"Dobe! Ayo!" ajak Sasuke pada Naruto yang juga sedang melihat ke arah kompleks perumahan mereka. Cowok berambut pirang itu segera mengambil sepedanya dan mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah jalan duluan dengan Sakura.

Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto sudah bertetangga sejak SD. Mereka jadi bertetangga karena keputusan aneh ibu mereka saat melakukan reuni SMA. Mereka biasanya naik sepeda ke sekolah. Karena 3 kali pernah hampir tertabrak mobil saat naik sepeda, Sakura jadi nggak pernah membawa sepeda sendiri. Sekarang dia lebih sering dibonceng Sasuke.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

"A….apa ini?" Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke seakan nggak percaya dengan yang terjadi dihadapan mereka. Rumah mereka sudah berubah menjadi puing-puing dengan api yang masih membakar beberapa bagian rumahnya. Dan tentu saja, apinya tidak sebesar yang dilihat Itachi tadi.

Hujan yang turun sejam yang lalu, sepertinya sudah sedikit menghentikan ganasnya api yang membakar kompleks perumahan mereka. Bunyi sirine dari mobil polisi, ambulans dan pemadam kebakaran terus terdengar sejak tadi.

"Ini….." Sasuke menatap tak percaya dengan pemandangan mengerikan yang ada di depannya.

"Tidak mungkin!" Naruto kaget melihat keadaan rumahnya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

"Semuanya……." Air mata mulai mengalir deras dari kedua mata emerald Sakura.

Saat Sasuke akan mendekati rumahnya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi, seorang petugas keamanan menghentikan langkahnya. "Maaf, tapi kamu nggak boleh ke sana. Terlalu berbahaya."

"Tapi aku harus melihat keadaan keluargaku!" Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri dari petugas keamanan yang sedang menahannya.

"Hei bocah! Apa yang kau lakukan!" seru salah seorang petugas keamanan lain saat melihat Naruto sedang berlari menuju rumahnya. Dengan sigap, dia segera menarik Naruto sebelum cowok berambut pirang itu menerobos masuk ke rumahnya yang masih sedang dilalap api.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

Deidara sedang duduk di belakang Rumah Sakit Pusat Konoha. Rumah sakit itu menjadi tempat dikumpulkannya korban-korban peledakan di kompleks perumahan Konoha Town. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding sambil memainkan pensil mekanik berwarna hitam dengan gambar awan berwarna merah dan tulisan 'AKATSUKI' yang melingkar di tubuh pensil itu. Dan tentu saja dia sudah mengganti bajunya agar tidak menarik perhatian. Kenangan bersama teman-temannya terus terngiang dalam pikirannya.

**Flashback**

_Kelas 1-1 sedang melakukan percobaan di lab kimia. Seorang guru dengan tampang galak dengan kain yang menutupi rambutnya sedang mengajar di depan papan tulis. Berbagai rumus untuk mencampur larutan kimia yang berada di mejanya, dituliskannya di papan itu._

_Deidara mencoba mencampur beberapa larutan ke dalam tabung kimianya. 'Sepertinya hampir berhasil un.' Batin Deidara sambil mengaduk-ngaduk tabung kimianya. Bukannya mengikuti petunjuk gurunya, dia malah membuat campuran sendiri._

"_Deidara! Lihat itu!" Bisik Itachi ke Deidara yang sedang ngelamun. _

_Deidara menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Itachi. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat menyadari tabung kimia yang dipegangnya sedang mengeluarkan asap. "Gawat un! Ayo lari! Sebentar lagi akan meledak un!" seru Deidara sambil berlari ke luar dari lab kimia itu. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, teman-temannya yang lain langsung berhamburan keluar._

_Setelah 15 menit berlalu, ternyata tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tabung kimia Deidara hanya mengeluarkan banyak asap tapi tidak meledak._

"_Ternyata nggak berhasil un. Hanya asapnya aja yang banyak un." Deidara mengeluh sambil melirik ke arah tabung kimianya dari celah pintu. Tanpa disadarinya, guru kimianya yang terkenal galak sedang memperhatikan dia dari belakang._

_-_

_10 menit kemudian……_

_Bisa ditebak, Deidara mendapatkan hukuman atas keisengannya. Cowok yang terkenal suka petasan itu, dihukum berdiri di depan tiang bendera sambil menghormat ke arah bendera. Dia dihukum di sana sampai jam pulang sekolah. Artinya dia harus berada di sana paling tidak sampai 5 jam. "Akh…dasar Ibiki-sensei sialan un." Deidara mengeluh, masih sambil menghormat ke arah bendera._

"_Kalau dia dengar, hukumanmu bisa ditambah." Kata Itachi yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Deidara. Dia datang bersama 3 orang temannya yang lain. Nggak lama kemudian, mereka mengikuti Deidara untuk menghormat ke arah bendera._

"_Eh? Kalian kenapa un? Kaliankan tidak dihukum un?" Deidara heran melihat teman-temannya melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. _

"_Bersama lebih baik dari sendiri." Kata seorang cowok berambut merah dengan cueknya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bendera._

"_Sasori." Deidara menatap penuh haru ke arah cowok berambut merah itu._

"_Kami sudah bicara dengan Ibiki-sensei untuk mengurangi waktu hukumanmu." Jelas seorang cowok yang memiliki banyak piercing di sekitar hidungnya. _

"_Pein." Deidara menatap temannya yang memakai banyak piercing disekitar hidungnya itu. "Kenapa kalian semua begitu baik padaku un." Lanjutnya dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Kalau dia cewek pasti sudah menangis sambil memeluk teman-temannya itu._

"_Bodoh. Mana mungkin kami membiarkan teman kami kesusahan seperti ini." Kata satu-satunya cewek yang ada disitu sambil tersenyum._

"_Konan." Deidara melirik sambil membalas senyuman cewek itu. "Semuanya…." Deidara berkata sambil melirik temannya satu persatu. "…terima kasih un."_

"_Lebih baik kau ganti namamu menjadi 'un'. Itu lebih cocok untukmu daripada Deidara." Kata Itachi cuek, membuat teman-temannya jadi tertawa mendengarnya._

_-_

_-_

"_Itachi, kau sudah siap un?" Tanya Deidara sambil meletakkan bola ke sebuah tanda yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat Itachi berdiri. _

_Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Konan dan Pein sedang berada di lapangan sepakbola kecil. Itachi terlihat sedang berdiri di depan gawang. Hari ini dia dan Deidara sedang bertaruh untuk menentukan siapa yang akan mentraktir makan minggu ini. Sasori, Konan dan Pein yang sudah pernah mendapat giliran mentraktir, hanya duduk di samping lapangan sambil memperhatikan Itachi dan Deidara._

"_Deidara, gimana kalau kita tambah taruhannya? Nggak asyik kalau hanya taruhan untuk traktir makan saja." Kata Itachi sambil menggunakan sarung tangan kipernya._

"_Boleh un. Tapi taruhan apa un?" _

"_Yang kalah harus mengikuti satu permintaan yang menang." Usul Itachi sambil melakukan pemanasan. "Gimana?"_

"_OK. Aku setuju un." Kata Deidara sambil mengikuti Itachi melakukan pemanasan._

_Deidara menendang bola yang diletakkannya di tempat yang ditandai tadi dengan sekuat tenaga ke arah gawang yang dijaga Itachi. Dengan sigap Itachi segera menangkap bola yang ditendang Deidara. Mereka melakukannya sebanyak 3 kali dan Itachi selalu berhasil menangkap bolanya._

_Itachi mendekati Deidara yang sedang tertunduk lesu. "Aku menang Deidara." Kata Itachi sambil membuka sarung tangannya. "Sesuai perjanjian, kalau harus mentraktir kami dan mengabulkan satu permintaanku."_

"_OK. Aku akan mentraktir kalian un. Tapi yang murah saja ya, aku lagi bokek un." Kata Deidara diikuti keluhan dari Sasori, Pein, dan Konan yang meneriakan kata 'PELIT' ke Deidara. "Lalu apa permintaanmu un?" Tanya Deidara pada Itachi yang lagi diselamati Sasori, Pein, dan Konan karena berhasil memenangkan taruhan nggak penting (?) ini._

"_Aku ingin……" Itachi sedikit menahan kata-kata yang ingin dia katakan. Bikin Deidara jadi sangat penasaran. "….kau nggak mengucapkan kata 'un' diakhir setiap ucapanmu lagi."_

"_Hah?" Deidara menatap Itachi tidak percaya. Tidak percaya dengan permintaan sahabatnya itu. Sasori, Pein, dan Konan hanya tertawa mendengar permintaan Itachi._

_Dan sejak saat itu, Deidara nggak pernah mengucapkan kata 'un' lagi. Awalnya memang sulit sih, tapi akhirnya dia bisa juga. Untuk merayakan keberhasilan Deidara, Sasori membuatkan pensil mekanik bertuliskan 'AKATSUKI' yang diberikan kepada Deidara, Pein, Itachi, Konan, serta dirinya sendiri. Katanya sih buat tanda persahabatan gitu._

_Deidara jadi makin dekat dengan Itachi sejak Pein, Konan dan Sasori memutuskan untuk kuliah ke Amerika. Sasori selalu mengirim petasan untuk Deidara setiap tahunnya. Tanpa terasa mereka sudah 2 tahun di Amerika sana._

**End of Flashback**

-

Deidara berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dia meninggalkan pensil mekanik bertuliskan 'AKATSUKI' yang dia pegang tadi. Pensil itu diletakkannya ke dalam retakkan kecil di dinding belakang tempat duduknya. _'Teman-teman maafkan aku.' _Batin Deidara sambil meninggalkan tempat itu.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto terus berlari kencang ke arah aula rumah sakit.

Berdasarkan data yang mereka peroleh dari petugas keamanan yang mengevakuasi korban-korban di kompleks perumahan mereka, katanya korban-korban itu dibawa ke Rumah Sakit Pusat Konoha. Mereka sudah mencari ke setiap ruangan di rumah sakit yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang luka ringan maupun parah. Sayangnya mereka belum bisa menemukan keluarga mereka.

Satu-satunya tempat yang belum mereka datangi, tinggal aula yang menampung korban-korban meninggal. Dan itu artinya, ada 2 kemungkinan yang terjadi kepada keluarga mereka. Yaitu meninggal atau selamat karena sedang keluar rumah waktu kejadian mungkin atau apalah itu. Kamar mayat sudah penuh, jadi dengan sangat terpaksa korban-korban itu harus diletakkan di aula untuk sementara waktu.

Sasuke yang berjalan paling depan sudah memegang gagang pintu aula. Ruangan itu memang sengaja ditutup agar suara orang-orang yang menangisi kepergian sanak saudaranya tidak begitu mengganggu aktivitas rumah sakit. "Kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Sasuke yang diikuti anggukkan Sakura dan Naruto. Kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya mereka nggak siap. Nggak siap menerima kenyataan yang mungkin akan sangat menyakitkan bagi mereka. Tapi mereka harus siap kalau ingin mengetahui nasib keluarga mereka. Bahkan untuk kemungkinan terburuk sekalipun.

Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan itu perlahan. Saat pintu terbuka, suara tangisan orang-orang yang sedang menangisi sanak saudaranya terdengar sangat menyayat hati. Kepedihan jelas tergambar dari saura tangisan orang-orang itu. Sasuke melangkah masuk dengan diikuti Sakura dan Naruto. Jenazah-jenazah itu sudah diberi papan kecil di depannya untuk menandakan identitas mereka.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat dia melihat papan kecil bertuliskan 'UCHIHA' di depan dua jenazah yang ditutupi kain kafan. Seseorang terlihat sedang menggenggam tangan salah satu jenazah itu. Sasuke segera berlari ke arah papan kecil itu. Sama seperti Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura juga segera berlari ke arah jenazah yang ditandai dengan nama keluarga mereka.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

"Kiba-kun, sampai disini saja. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Hinata sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk berterima kasih pada Kiba yang sudah mengantarnya pulang sampai ke rumah.

"Ya." Kiba tersenyum sambil menatap Hinata lembut. "Kita temankan?"

"Iya. Aku senang bisa berteman dengan Kiba-kun." Hinata berkata sambil membalas senyuman Kiba. "Oh iya, Kiba-kun…."

"Hm?"

"Apa Naruto-kun nggak apa-apa ya? Tadi dia pulang cepat dengan Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-kun juga." Hinata terlihat sangat cemas. Dia sudah mencoba menghubungi Naruto, tapi HPnya tidak aktif. Begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Sasuke.

'_Naruto lagi?' _Batin Kiba. "Nggak akan apa-apa kok. Diakan kuat." Kata Kiba sambil menggenggam lembut tangan Hinata. Bikin gadis pemalu agak terkejut. "Hinata juga kuat." Kata cowok penggemar anjing itu sambil tersenyum.

"Arigatoo Kiba-kun."

"Trus gimana pernyataan cintamu tadi?" Tanya Kiba penasaran sambil melepaskan genggamannya pada Hinata. "Berhasil?"

"Tadi Naruto-kun keburu pergi sebelum aku sempat menyatakannya." Kata Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan sedih. Nanti pasti ada kesempatan lagi kok." Hibur Kiba sambil mengelus lembut rambut Hinata. "Berjuanglah!" seru Kiba memberi semangat.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

Sakura membuka kain kafan yang menutupi jenazah yang ada di depannya dengan tangan gemetar. Dia takut. Takut sekali. Saat sebagian kain kafan itu sudah terbuka, memperlihatkan wajah yang sangat dikenal Sakura. Walaupun mungkin agak susah dikenali, tapi dia tidak akan pernah lupa wajah itu. Air mata Sakura mengalir dengan deras dari kedua mata emeralnya. "MAMAAAA!!!" teriak gadis itu disela tangisannya.

Naruto menangis sangat kuat. Air matanya mengalir dengan sangat deras. Berkali-kali dia memukul dinding yang ada di sampingnya. Sungguh tidak pernah disangka, dia akan kehilangan ayah dan ibu yang sangat disayanginya begitu cepat.

Sasuke menangis…..terus menangis. Bahkan untuk orang yang dijuluki cowok paling dingin di sekolah pun. Yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanya menangis dan terus menangis. Menangisi kepergian kedua orang tua yang sangat disayanginya.

SasuSakuNaru's POV

_Hanya dirimu yang kucinta dan kukenang  
Di dalam hatiku  
Takkan pernah hilang  
Bayangan dirimu untuk selamanya  
_

_Mengapa terjadi  
Kepada dirimu  
Aku tak percaya kau telah tiada_

_Haruskah ku pergi tinggalkan dunia  
Agar aku dapat berjumpa denganmu_

#(Kisah Cintaku-- by : Peterpan/Chrisye)#

Tanpa disadari Sasuke, Itachi yang sedang berada disamping jenazah Mikoto sedang memperhatikannya.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Itachi tiba-tiba. Menyadarkan Sasuke kalau kakaknya itu sedang berada disana. "Kenapa menangisi Ibuku?" tanyanya sambil menatap curiga ke Sasuke.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke terpaku mendengar pertanyaan Itachi. OK dia tahu. Kakaknya itu memang suka bercanda, tapi masa harus disaat seperti ini sih.

Tidak. Dia tidak sedang bercanda. Dan Sasuke bisa melihat keseriusan di mata Itachi.

"Aku tanya! Kau siapa?!" bentak Itachi pada Sasuke yang masih terpaku menatapnya. Itachi terus menggenggam tangan ibunya yang sudah begitu dingin. Kini dia terlihat marah pada Sasuke yang masih terdiam sambil menatapnya.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

-

-

1 minggu kemudian………

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto dan Itachi sedang berada di pemakaman dengan pakaian serba hitam. Mata mereka terlihat membengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman orang tua mereka. Acara pemakaman sudah selesai. Satu-persatu tamu yang ada meninggalkan tempat pemakaman umum itu. Mereka menyalami Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, dan Itachi bergantian.

Itachi terus diam tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Dokter bilang, Itachi kehilangan ingatannya karena trauma yang begitu besar. Mungkin dia trauma karena kematian kedua orang tuanya atau ada penyebab lain? Entalah tidak ada yang tahu. Yang pasti menurut para perawat yang menemukannya, katanya dia ditemukan pingsan di depan Rumah Sakit Pusat Konoha.

"Kenapa, Teme?" tanya Naruto melihat Sasuke seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Matanya terus memperhatikan para tamu yang hadir.

"Aneh. Kenapa aku nggak melihat Deidara ya? Sudah seminggu ini dia tidak pernah kelihatan." kata Sasuke masih sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya mencari sosok yang dikatakannya barusan. "Diakan teman baik nii-san."

'_Deidara?' _batin Itachi mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi. Dia sedang berdiri di samping Sakura dengan pandangan hampa. "ARRRRGH!!!" Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa sakit sekali saat mendengar nama Deidara. Dia tertunduk sambil memegang kepalanya erat.

"Itachi nii-san!" Sakura segera menyadari sikap Itachi yang aneh. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis itu perhatian. Dia membungkuk untuk melihat keadaan Itachi.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke segera menghampiri Itachi yang masih tertunduk sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Ino, Sai, Hinata dan Kiba yang sedang berada di pemakaman itu segera menghampiri Sasuke dan yang lain. Selama satu minggu ini mereka sudah banyak membantu Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto dan Itachi. Bahkan baju untuk pemakaman yang dipakai mereka berempat sekarang adalah pemberian Ino dan teman-temannya. Memang benar, arti teman lebih dari sekedar materi. Dan saat ini mereka benar-benar merasakannya.

Itachi sudah agak tenang. Sakura mengambil air mineral dan memberikannya pada Itachi.

"Rasanya kami tahu kenapa dia begini." Kata Sai pada Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan Itachi. Sai mulai berjalan agak menjauh dari tempat Itachi berada. Tanpa diminta, Sasuke dan Naruto mengikutinya karena sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan pacarnya Ino itu. Sakura masih terus berada disamping Itachi.

"Jadi karena apa?" tanya Sasuke setelah mereka sudah berada agak jauh dari tempat Itachi.

Sai mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Setelah dibuka ternyata itu adalah sobekan koran. "Mungkin karena ini." Kata cowok itu sambil memberikan sobekan koran itu ke Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke menerima sobekan koran itu dari Sai. Dia masih tidak habis pikir, apa hubungannya berita di koran itu dengan Itachi?

"Ini!" Sasuke dan Naruto tampak sangat kaget melihat isi koran itu. Disana tertulis kalau pelaku peledakan kompleks perumahan Konoha Town telah tertangkap. Dia ditangkap 3 hari setelah peledakan itu terjadi. Dan yang paling membuat mereka kaget adalah pelaku peledakan itu. Orang yang sangat dikenal mereka. "Deidara?"

"Maaf, selama ini kami memang menyembunyikannya dari kalian." Sai berkata sambil memberi isyarat pada Ino kalau semuanya sudah dia katakan. "Kami tidak ingin kalian tambah sedih karena hal ini." Jelas Sai sambil kembali ke tempat Itachi berada.

Sasuke dan Naruto masih belum percaya yang dilihatnya. Mereka membaca sobekan koran itu berulang-ulang, berharap ada kesalahan. Kini mereka mengerti kenapa Itachi jadi seperti itu. Kenapa dia histeris saat pertama kali melihat Ino yang gaya rambutnya agak mirip dengan Deidara. Mungkin Itachi tahu semua perbuatan Deidara.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

-

1 jam kemudian……..

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto dan Itachi masih terdiam di depan makam orang tua mereka. Sai dan yang lain sudah pulang dari sejam yang lalu. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang? Semuanya sudah berakhir. Gimana dengan tempat tinggal? Makanan? Pakaian? Sekolah?

Sasuke melirik Itachi yang masih terdiam sambil terus memandangi makam ibunya. Sepertinya dia tidak mau beranjak dari situ. '_Nii-san….' _Batin Sasuke sedih. Dia tidak pernah melihat Itachi seperti ini. Biasanya Itachi selalu ceria. Apalagi saat memamerkan nilai-nilai sekolahnya yang selalu bagus. Atau saat dibelikan motor oleh Mikoto saat dia lulus SMA, dengan uang pemberian Fugaku tentunya.

Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah kalung jimat berwarna merah. Peninggalan terakhir yang diberikan ibunya sebelum meninggal.

**Flashback**

"_Sasu-kun ini buatmu." Mikoto berkata sambil menyerahkan sebuah jimat pada Sasuke._

"_Jimat?" Sasuke memandang jimat itu heran. "Kau masih percaya yang beginian?" tanya Sasuke heran._

_Mikoto hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Pakailah Sasu-kun. Kalau kau pakai ini, mama akan selalu bersamamu." _

**End of Flashback**

-

"Nii-san pakailah." Kata Sasuke lalu langsung memakaikan jimat itu pada Itachi. "Kalau kau pakai ini, mama akan selalu bersamamu." Lanjutnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Sedikit mengulangi kata-kata Mikoto.

"Bersamaku?" tanya Itachi sambil memandangi jimat itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Seperti anak kecil yang baru mengetahui cerita tentang peri.

Sasuke menggangguk pertanda 'iya'. Itachi tersenyum melihatnya dan langsung menggenggam erat jimat pemberian Sasuke tadi.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu kalian. Tapi….." Naruto memulai pembicaraan. Sasuke dan Itachi menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan menatap Naruto. Begitu juga Sakura yang sedang membereskan sampah-sampah yang berantakan. "….kita mau tinggal dimana?"

Rumah mereka sudah berubah menjadi puing-puing karena peledakan seminggu yang lalu itu. Sebenarnya Ino dan yang lain sudah meminta Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto dan Itachi untuk tinggal di rumah salah satu dari mereka. Tapi mereka menolak karena tidak ingin merepotkan.

"Kita tidak mungkin kembali ke rumah kita yang sudah menjadi puing-puing itu." Kata Naruto mengingatkan.

"Kita tinggal bersama saja." Usul Sasuke, membuat Sakura dan Naruto saling pandang untuk berpikir sejenak. "Dengan begitu, kita bisa sedikit berhemat." tambah cowok tampan itu.

"Boleh juga. Lagian kitakan masih punya sisa tabungan di bank." Kata Sakura menyutujui usul Sasuke. Mereka memang masih punya sisa tabungan di bank, milik orang tua mereka. "Kita bisa menyewa rumah sederhana dengan uang itu." lanjut gadis berambut pink.

Naruto mengangguk tanda setuju dengan usul Sasuke dan Sakura. "Mulai sekarang, kita akan menghadapi semuanya bersama." Kata cowok berambut pirang itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ya. Selamanya bersama_."_

**TBC**

**-**

**-**

**Sebenarnya kebenaran peledakan di kompleks perumahannya Sasuke cs, belum akan aku beritahu sekarang. Tapi nggak tega melihat Deidara disalahkan hehe.**

**REVIEW?**


	5. Tentang Cinta

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre** : Romance/Friendship/Family/Crime/Tragedy/Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Friendship :** Sasuke x Naruto x Sakura AND Itachi x Deidara (PLUS Pein, Sasori, Konan)

**Pairing: **SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina, KibaHina, SaiIno, PeinKonan

**Maaf ada yang lupa aku beritahukan kemarin. Ng…sebenarnya sebagian isi dari chapter 4 kemarin. Yg peledakan di kompleks perumahan Sasuke cs itu loh. Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata loh. Tapi bukan peledakan sih. Malah bencana alam gitu. Saya rajin nonton berita loh. --Siapa yg nanya?-- *dicincang***

**Hehe….akhirnya kembali lagi ke genre favorite aku. Romantic/Friendship…..**

**Susah bikin family/angst/tragedy ya haha…..**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 5: Tentang Cinta**

2 tahun kemudian……

"Itachi nii-san, kami ke sekolah dulu ya." Pamit Sakura sambil mengambil tas sekolahnya. "Hei! Tunggu aku dong!" Sakura segera berlari kecil mengejar Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah bersiap ke sekolah. Mereka sudah naik ke sepeda mereka.

"Hati-hati dijalan." Kata Itachi sambil tersenyum. Walaupun dia belum bisa mengingat masa lalunya. Itachi tetap senang bisa tinggal dengan mereka.

Sudah 2 tahun berlalu sejak peledakan di kompleks Konoha Town. Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto kembali menjalani hari-hari mereka seperti biasa. Mereka bisa bersekolah seperti biasa karena mendapat beasiswa. Tapi untuk uang keperluan sehari-hari, mereka harus bekerja setelah pulang sekolah.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

-

-

5 jam kemudian…..

Jam sekolah sudah selesai. Sekarang adalah jam kegiatan klub.

Sakura terlihat sedang menggenggam sebuah stopwatch. Dia sedang menghitung waktu anggota klub yang sedang berlari. Beberapa anggota klub terlihat sedang bersiap-siap untuk berlari. Ada juga yang sedang duduk santai karena sudah mendapat giliran. Sejak masuk SMA, Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto memutuskan untuk ikut klub atletik. Entah apa alasan mereka. Yang pasti Sasuke yang duluan masuk ke klub atletik, lalu diikuti Sakura, dan yang terakhir tentu saja Naruto.

"Gimana? Berapa waktuku?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengelap keringatnya dan mendekati Sakura yang sedang mencatat waktu lari mereka.

"10,2 detik." Jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum. "Kau lebih cepat 4 detik dari Naruto." Lanjutnya sambil melihat catatannya tentang waktu lari setiap anggota klub yang dicatatnya. Sakura memang menjadi manajer klub atletik sih.

"Kayaknya hari ini, aku menang lagi Dobe." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Naruto yang sedang terlihat cemberut karena kalah lagi darinya.

"Huh! Hanya lebih cepat 4 detik saja bangga." kata Naruto mengeluh. Sudah jadi kebiasaan bagi Naruto dan Sasuke untuk selalu bersaing pada saat perhitungan waktu lari di klub atletik. Naruto kemudian mendekati Sakura yang masih sibuk mencatat waktu lari mereka. "Sakura-chan…." Panggilnya pada gadis berambut pink itu.

"Ya?" Sakura berhenti mencatat. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Naruto. "Kenapa?"

"Apa kamu nggak salah hitung waktunya? Nggak mungkin aku kalah lagi dari si Teme kan?" protes Naruto. Tampaknya dia nggak terima kalau harus kalah lagi dari teman baik yang sekarang serumah dengannya itu.

"Ya nggak lah." Bantah Sakura cepat, sambil melanjutkan menulis waktu anggota klub yang lagi berlari. "Aku nggak akan berbuat securang itu!" Lanjutnya dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit kesal.

"Tapi kenapa hanya Sasuke yang kau panggil pake embel-embel _kun _segala?" tanya Naruto agak mengubah arah pembicaraan mereka. Wajah Sakura jadi memerah mendengarnya. "Kenapa padaku nggak?" Naruto agak memprotes, sepertinya dia cemburu.

"Ah……i…itukan karena…aku….aku….itu…a…" Sakura nggak tahu lagi harus menjawab apa. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah waktu itu.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

Hinata dan Ino terlihat sedang memperhatikan Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto yang sedang latihan dari ruang klub memasak. Mereka memang memutuskan masuk klub memasak bersama sih. Walaupun sama-sama masuk klub memasak, tapi Hinata lebih pintar membuat kue daripada Ino. Bukannya memperhatikan rasa kue yang dibuatnya, Ino malah memperhatikan desain dan pelengkap kuenya. Sampai-sampai Sai harus berkumur berulang kali saat pertama kali mencicipi kuenya.

"Sudah dua tahun ya….." kata Ino sambil tersenyum lirih. Dia melihat Naruto yang sedang menggoda Sakura yang wajahnya sudah terlihat sangat memerah, serta Sasuke yang sedang mengelap keringatnya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Naruto dan Sakura. "Mereka kuat. Kalau aku, pasti tidak akan sanggup melewatinya."

"Ya." Hinata mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Ino barusan. Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto memang orang yang kuat. Mereka menghadapi semuanya dengan tegar.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

Sakura terlihat sangat gugup. Tanpa disadarinya, dia mulai mencoret-coret kertas yang berisi waktu lari anggota klub yang sedang ditulisnya itu. Menyadari hal itu, Naruto segera bersiap mengambil langkah seribu sebelum dimarahi Sakura.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke, menyelamatkan Sakura dari pertanyaan mematikan Naruto. "Bukankah kau harus mencatat waktu mereka?" tunjuk Sasuke ke anggota klub yang sedang siap-siap untuk berlari.

"Ah iya. Sampai lupa." Sakura bersiap untuk menulis kembali waktu lari anggota klub atletik lain yang tadi sempat terhenti karena Naruto. "Eh! Akh….kenapa jadi begini?!" serunya panik setelah menyadari kertas yg menulis waktu lari hampir semua anggota klub atletik itu sudah tidak bisa terbaca karena penuh coretan. Dengan cepat, dia segera melirik ke arah Naruto dengan aura neraka. Tapi tentu saja cowok penggemar ramen itu sudah mengambil langkah seribu. "NARUTOOO! Tunggu kau!" Sakura segera berlari mengejar Naruto dengan membawa lengkap peralatan menulisnya.

"A…ampun Sakura-chan! Tidak sengaja!" Naruto terus berlari menjauh dari Sakura. Mereka jadi berlari keliling lapangan. Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat Sakura dan Naruto yang sedang kejar-kejaran.

"Pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab!" seru Sakura. Masih sambil mengejar Naruto.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

-

-

10 menit kemudian……..

"Kiba 13,09 detik." Sakura sedang mengingat-ngingat waktu lari anggota klub atletik yang tadi sempat tercoret karena Naruto.

"Sakura-chan hebat. Kau bisa mengingat waktu lari semua anggota klub yang tadi berlari?" kata Naruto yang sedang mendengarkan waktu yang dikatakan Sakura lalu mencatatnya ke sebuah kertas baru.

"Kan baru kutulis tadi. Jadi terhafal aja gitu." Kata Sakura enteng, membuat Naruto jadi memandanginya dengan pandangan kagum. Rasanya tidak heran, kenapa dia dijuluki gadis paling pintar di sekolah.

"Tapi kalau kau gadis paling pintar di sekolah." Naruto berkata sambil melirik Sakura yang sedang mengingat-ngingat beberapa anggota klub atletik yang belum tercatat lagi. "Kenapa bisa dipecat sembilan kali dalam seminggu ya?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Apaan sih! Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi!" kata Sakura kesal. Kesal mengingat dia memecahkan rekor paling banyak dipecat selama seminggu. Ya walaupun dia punya alasan sendiri yang membuat dia sampai dipecat sih.

Sakura sudah pernah bekerja part time di beberapa tempat seperti di kafe (jadi pelayan), hotel (reseptionis), bahkan pernah juga jadi pengantar pizza. Sayangnya dia tidak pernah bisa bekerja lebih dari sehari. Di kafe bahkan dia dipecat hanya 2 jam setelah bekerja. Saat itu ada pelanggan pria yang iseng menyentuh roknya. Dan bukan Sakura namanya kalau tidak memberi pelajaran pada pria iseng itu. Dalam hitungan detik, jus apel yang sedang dibawanya langsung disiramkan ke pria iseng tadi. Suatu kesalahan besar yang cukup untuk membuat dia mendapat kalimat 'KAU DIPECAT!!!'.

"Trus…Shino 13,04 detik. Shikamaru….12,35 detik." Sakura melanjutkan mengingat-ngingat waktu lari setiap anggota klub.

"Hanya Teme yang larinya sampai 10 detik ya?" tanya Naruto diikuti anggukkan Sakura.

"Ya. Te….eh maksudku Sasuke-kun….pernah……." Naruto menahan tawa karena Sakura hampir keceplosan mengatakan kata Teme. "Jangan tertawa!" kata Sakura kesal.

"Hahaha maaf…maaf…Jadi Teme kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Sasuke-kun pernah mengatakan padaku kalau dengan berlari dia bisa sedikit melupakan kesedihannya." Kata Sakura sedikit menjelaskan alasan mengapa Sasuke bisa menjadi yang tercepat.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

TING…..TONG….TING…..TONG…..

"Iya…iya… tunggu sebentar." Itachi berlari kecil menuju ke pintu rumahnya. Sepertinya ada tamu. Dengan cepat dibukanya pintu itu.

Setelah pintu terbuka, terlihat Pein, Konan dan Sasori sedang berada disana. Mereka memandangi Itachi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tidak disangka waktu 4 tahun sudah mengubah Itachi menjadi seperti ini. Mungkin kejadian 2 tahun lalu penyebabnya. Kejadian yang mereka tahu dari siaran berita international di TV.

"Itachi!" Sasori langsung memeluk Itachi yang diikuti tatapan heran Itachi. Kenapa orang yang baru dikenalnya ini langsung memeluknya dan tahu namanya juga. "Akhirnya kami menemukanmu juga." Kata Sasori senang.

Itachi melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasori. Dia lalu memandangi Sasori, Pein dan Konan bergantian. "Maaf…tapi kalian siapa?" tanya Itachi yang membuat ketiga temannya itu jadi terpaku mendengarnya.

"Jangan bercanda, Itachi. Masa kau tidak kenal kami?" Konan seakan tidak percaya mendengar pertanyaan Itachi tadi. Mereka kan baru 4 tahun di Amerika sana. Masa sih Itachi bisa melupakan mereka secepat itu?

"Maaf tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengenal kalian." Itachi sedikit membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf. "Mungkin kalian salah orang." Lanjutnya sambil bersiap menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Eh! Tung…." Seru Pein menghentikan Itachi. Tapi sayang pintu sudah terlanjur ditutup.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

"Sial! Lagi-lagi Sakura-chan naik sepedanya Teme!" Naruto mengeluh sambil mengambil sepedanya. Sasuke dan Sakura sudah jalan duluan. Dan seperti biasa, Sakura naik dibelakang sepedanya Sasuke.

"Naruto ayo cepat!" panggil Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto.

Naruto segera mengayuh sepedanya untuk mengejar Sasuke dan Sakura. Satu persatu dilewatinya teman-teman sekolahnya yang sedang berdiri di depan pagar sekolah. Beberapa terlihat asyik berbincang-bincang, ada yang sedang menunggu jemputan, ada juga yang berdiam diri di pojok seperti seorang pemalu. Hei pemalu? Sepertinya Naruto kenal betul orang itu.

Naruto menghentikan mengayuh sepedanya. Dia berhenti tepat di depan si pemalu itu. "Hinata? Kok belum pulang?" tanya Naruto heran melihat Hinata sedang berdiri sendiri disana.

"Na…Naruto-kun." Hinata memainkan jarinya seperti biasa. Menutupi wajahnya yang kini memerah.

Naruto melihat sekelilingnya untuk melihat Hinata benar-benar sendiri sekarang. "Mana Ino?" tanya Naruto setelah nggak mendapati Ino yang biasanya pulang bareng Hinata.

"Ino-chan sedang ada urusan mendadak." Jawab Hinata pelan. Sedikit menjelaskan alasan hilangnya si gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Kalau gitu, pulang bareng aku saja ya." Ajak Naruto. Dia menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk di bagian belakang sepedanya. Sedikit membersihkannya dari debu yang menempel disana. "Ayo naik."

"Eh! Bo…boleh Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Ayo cepat! Kita harus mengejar Teme dan Sakura-chan." Naruto segera bersiap mengayuh sepedanya. Setelah Hinata duduk di belakangnya, dia mulai mengayuh sepedanya itu.

Tanpa disadari Hinata dan Naruto, Kiba sedang berada dibalik pagar sambil memperhatikan mereka. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum lirih melihat gadis yang dia cintai tampak begitu bahagia bisa bersama pangeran impiannya. "Selamat ya Hinata." Bisik Kiba pelan. Nyaris tak terdengar.

"Kau bodoh Kiba. Sangat bodoh." Kata seorang pria berkacamata hitam yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Kiba.

Kiba berbalik badan dan mendapati pria aneh itu sedang berada di belakangnya. "Shino!" jerit Kiba kaget. "Kenapa kau selalu muncul seperti setan sih?" Kiba mengeluh sambil menyapu-nyapu dadanya.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

-

-

35 menit kemudian……….

Sakura membuka pagar kayu yang sudah agak lapuk. Sasuke dan Naruto mengikuti dari belakang sambil membawa sepeda mereka. Dengan segera diparkirkannya sepeda itu disamping pagar kayu tadi. Tidak lupa mereka mengunci sepeda itu dengan rantai besi. Tidak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya peninggalan keluarga mereka.

Sudah 2 tahun ini mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah kontrakkan tua yang pagarnya sudah agak lapuk itu. Sejak kejadian 2 tahun lalu itu, mereka harus meninggalkan semua kemewahan yang pernah mereka miliki dan tinggal di rumah kontrakkan itu. Selain itu, mereka juga harus kerja part time sepulang sekolah untuk biaya keperluan sehari-hari. Sasuke bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah restoran elit di pusat kota. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Naruto juga bekerja sebagai pelayan tapi di sebuah kedai ramen. Sakura tidak bekerja karena merupakan pemegang rekor kena pecat terbanyak selama seminggu. Itachi pernah bekerja, tapi dia tidak pernah pulang bila sudah jam pulang kerja. Dan mereka selalu mendapati cowok itu berada di depan rumah keluarga Uchiha yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Entah apa yang dia lakukan disana.

"Eh! Kalian!" seru Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan saat melihat Pein, Konan, dan Sasori sedang terduduk diam di depan kediaman mereka.

"Hai…." Sasuke hanya berkomentar singkat melihatnya.

"Syukurlah kalian tidak apa-apa." Pein, Konan dan Sasori segera mendekati Sasuke dan yang lain. Mereka terlihat sangat senang bisa melihat ketiga anak itu lagi.

"Kenapa kalian tidak masuk?" tanya Sakura heran. "Itachi nii-san pasti senang melihat kalian." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Dia tidak mengenal kami." Jawab Konan singkat. Wajahnya terlihat sedih mengingat salah satu teman baiknya tidak mengenal lagi. Tidak peduli berapa kali mereka mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Itachi tetap tidak mau membukanya. Dia bahkan sempat mengira kalau mereka adalah penangih hutang.

"Sudah kuduga." Komentar Sasuke singkat setelah mendengar ucapan Konan tadi.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasori penasaran.

-

-

10 menit kemudian……….

"Apa! Jadi Itachi kehilangan ingatannya?" seru Pein, Konan dan Sasori bersamaan. Rasanya bisa dimengerti kenapa Itachi tidak mengenal mereka tadi.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Dia lalu memandangi satu persatu teman baik kakaknya. Mereka terlihat sangat sedih menyadari kenyataan yang saat ini sedang menimpa sahabatnya itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah terbuka dengan cepat. "Ada apa ribut-ribut?" tanya Itachi yang keluar sesaat setelah pintu itu terbuka. Membuat mereka agak terkejut melihatnya.

"Itachi?" Sasori, Konan dan Pein terus memandangi Itachi dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tak percaya dengan yang telah terjadi pada sahabat mereka itu.

"Kenapa kalian masih disini?" Itachi menatap Sasori, Pein dan Konan bergantian. "Aku kan sudah bilang. Kami tidak punya hutang!" lanjutnya dengan nada sedikit membentak.

Mendengar ucapan Itachi tadi, membuat Naruto jadi menahan tawa. _'Jadi mereka disangka penangih hutang?' _batin Naruto geli. _'Mungkin karena penampilan Pein.' _Batinnya menebak-nebak.

"Jangan tertawa." Bisik Sakura ke Naruto dengan nada kesal.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

-

-

1 minggu kemudian…………..

Sasori, Konan dan Pein terus berusaha untuk mengembalikan ingatan Itachi. Salah satunya adalah membawa pemuda itu ke dokter spesialis yang cukup terkenal. Hal yang tidak pernah dapat dilakukan Sasuke dan yang lain karena tidak punya cukup uang untuk kesana. Sayangnya apapun usaha yang sudah dilakukan ketiga teman Itachi itu, hasilnya tetap nihil. Itachi tetap tidak bisa mengingat masa lalunya. Sebenarnya mereka tahu kenapa Itachi begini.

Sasori, Pein dan Konan sedang terduduk lesu di dalam sebuah apartemen elit yang menjadi tempat tinggal mereka saat ini. "Huf…..tidak mungkin. Gagal lagi? Ini sudah yang ketiga loh." Pein mengeluh sambil melihat beberapa kartu nama dokter-dokter spesialis otak yang terkenal.

"Mungkin dia jadi begini karena Deidara." Kata Sasori singkat sambil melirik ke arah langit-langit dengan pandangan sendu.

"Ya…mungkin." Pein tersenyum pilu saat mengatakannya.

"Tapi aku masih tidak percaya kalau Deidara pelakunya." Kata Konan sambil membagikan teh buatannya ke Sasori dan Pein.

"Iya aku juga." Kata Sasori menyetujui pendapat Konan.

Pein melirik kedua temannya itu bergantian. "Apa kalian punya pikiran yang sama denganku?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kita akan sangat sibuk belakangan ini." Kata Sasori sambil membalas senyuman Pein.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berada di sebuah pohon besar di belakang sekolah.

Sasuke terus memandang Sakura. Penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dibacarakan teman baiknya itu sampai harus pergi ke tempat sepi seperti ini. '_Memangnya apa yang mau dia katakan? Kenapa nggak dikatakan di rumah saja sih?' _Batin Sasuke masih sambil melirik Sakura yang wajahnya sudah mulai memerah.

"Sasuke-kun….ng…a…aku…i…itu…a…anu…itu…." Sakura mulai bicara terbata-bata. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah saat itu. Kini dia mengerti kenapa wajah Hinata selalu memerah saat dekat dengan Naruto. Ah…..cinta memang aneh.

"Hn?"

"A….aishiteru…Sasuke-kun." Akhirnya Sakura berhasil mengatakannya juga. Dia sedikit menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah sambil menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

"Wah berhasil juga dia mengatakannya." Bisik Ino senang. Dia sedang mengintip pernyataan cinta Sakura di balik semak-semak bersama Hinata.

"I…Ino-chan. Nanti bisa ketahuan." Kata Hinata pelan. Gadis pemalu itu dipaksa Ino buat ikut dengannya.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang mereka. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Penasaran apa yang sedang dilakukan Ino sampai Hinata mau mengikutinya.

"Na…!" jerit Ino kaget melihat Naruto sudah berada dibelakang mereka. Dia sedikit menahan jeritannya sebelum ketahuan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Na…Naruto-kun….." Hinata terlihat memain-mainkan jarinya seperti biasa. Dia terlihat sangat gugup menyadari Naruto sedang berada disana.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Naruto lagi. Kesal juga karena pertanyaannya tadi diacuhkan kedua gadis teman baik Sakura itu.

"Sssst pelankan suaramu. Nanti bisa ketahuan." Ino sedikit mengeluh mendengar pertanyaan Naruto dengan nada yang agak dibesarkan.

"Ketahuan?" Naruto makin bingung dibuatnya. "Sama siapa?"

"Tuh." Tunjuk Ino ke pasangan SasuSaku.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

"Sa…Sasuke-kun gimana jawabanmu?" tanya Sakura agak gugup. Sudah 10 menit berlalu, tapi Sasuke belum juga memberikan jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya tadi. Cowok itu hanya sesekali menatap Sakura lalu memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan sekarang. _'Gawat pasti ditolak. Sudah kuduga, selama ini dia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman.' _Batin Sakura agak takut.

"Sakura…." Panggil Sasuke, membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Ya?" Saat Sakura berbalik menatapnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke segera mencium bibir merah gadis itu. Sakura sangat terkejut dengan reaksi Sasuke. Perasaan senang terus berkecamuk di dadanya.

"Itu jawabanku." Jawab Sasuke singkat, sesaat setelah dia melepaskan ciumannya dari Sakura. Dia segera berbalik menatap ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sakura. Mungkin untuk menyamarkan wajahnya yang agak memerah.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Maaf, aku bukan orang yang pandai berkata-kata." Kata Sasuke sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku sayang Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura senang sambil memeluk Sasuke erat.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

"Berhasil!" Bisik Ino senang melihat pasangan baru itu.

"Sasuke-kun….Sakura-chan." Hinata juga terlihat senang melihat kedua teman baiknya jadian.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lirih melihat pemandangan romantis di depannya. Dia sudah gagal. Gagal mendapatkan hati gadis pujaannya sejak SD. Gagal mendapatkan hati tetangga yang sangat dicintainya. Gagal menjadi kekasih pilihan Sakura-channya.

Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Dia meninggalkan Ino dan Hinata yang masih tampak takjub melihat kemesraan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Naruto's POV

_jika memang diriku _

_bukan lah menjadi pilihan hatimu _

_mungkin sudah takdirnya _

_kau dan aku takkan mesti bersatu_

#(Aku Bukan Pilihan Hatimu-- by : UNGU)#

'_Naruto-kun?' _batin Hinata saat melihat Naruto sedang berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

-

-

**TBC**

**Hehe udah sampai sini, aku baru nyadar kalau fic ini nggak ada NejiTen dan ShikaTemanya. Maaf…maaf aku nggak punya ide buat mereka sih. Supaya nggak mengganggu alur ceritanya. **--Halah sok banget. Padahal alurnya cepat banget karena pingin cepat tamat haha.--** Biar takdir yang menentukan kapan pairing ini akan tampil ya. Mungkin juga nggak bakalan tampil sih hehe.**

**Hm…aku senang bisa membuat cerita cinta SasuSaku lagi hehe. Kangen banget sama mereka. Kalau NaruHina, nantikan di chapter depan ya. Apa takdir ingin Hinata bersama Naruto atau dengan Kiba?**

**Beri kesan pesan kalian lewat REVIEW ya…..**


	6. Kenangan

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre** : Romance/Friendship/Family/Crime/Tragedy/Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Friendship :** Sasuke x Naruto x Sakura AND Itachi x Deidara (PLUS Pein, Sasori, Konan)

**Pairing: **SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina, KibaHina, SaiIno, PeinKonan

**Hm...setelah dipikir-pikir. Ternyata fic ini nggak mungkin cepat tamat deh. Aku baru sadar kalau masalah di fic ini banyak banget. Mulai dari Deidara-Itachi, SasuSakuNaru, NaruHinaKiba, dll....**

**Jadi, santai saja ya.**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 6: Kenangan**

Sakura dan Sasuke sedang berada di depan gerbang sekolah. Sakura melirik kesana kemari, sepertinya dia sedang mencari sesuatu. Sementara Sasuke hanya bersandar di gerbang sambil memperhatikan burung-burung yang sedang bernyanyi di dalam pohon rindang yang besar.

"Ah itu dia!" seru Sakura, membangunkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Naruto tampak mengayuh sepedanya ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hn…" Setelah melihat Naruto datang, Sasuke segera mengambil sepedanya yang disandarkan disampingnya.

"Naruto, kau kemana saja sih? Dari tadi kami mencarimu." Sakura mengeluh setelah Naruto sampai di depan mereka.

"Maaf…aku ada urusan sedikit Sakura-chan." Kata Naruto pelan. Sedikit menundukkan wajahnya. Sejujurnya dia nggak ingin melihat pasangan baru dihadapannya itu. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu memang menyakitkan.

"Ya sudah. Ayo!" ajak Sasuke yang sudah naik ke sepedanya. Sakura juga langsung ikut duduk di belakang Sasuke. Gadis itu terlihat bersandar di punggungnya Sasuke, sesekali wajahnya terlihat memerah. Sementara senyuman manis terus menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Naruto mulai mengayuh sepedanya, mengejar Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah jalan duluan. Tapi kali ini, sepedanya diayuh dengan pelan.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

3 hari kemudian…………

Seorang sipir penjara terus berjalan melewati sel-sel yang berisi para napi. Dia berhenti di depan salah satu sel. Diambilnya tumpukkan kunci yang sedari tadi tergantung di saku celananya. Dipilihnya salah satu kunci dari sekian banyak kunci yang ada. Setelah yakin itu kunci yang benar, dia segera membuka sel yang ada di depannya.

"Deidara, keluarlah. Ada tamu untukmu." Panggil sipir penjara itu pada Deidara yang sedang melamun sambil melihat ke arah langit-langit penjara.

"Eh? Untukku?" Deidara terlihat heran mendengar ucapan sipir penjara tadi. Sudah dua tahun ini tidak ada yang mengunjunginya. Dulu pernah ada yang datang sih, tapi hanya datang mengabarkan berita buruk. Berita kematian adiknya karena kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Deidara mengikuti sipir penjara itu. Berjalan menuju ke ruang dimana para napi menerima tamu. Pintu ruangan itu dibuka perlahan oleh sipir penjara tadi. Setelah pintu terbuka, Deidara segera masuk ke sana. Terlihat beberapa napi yang sedang berbicara dengan tamu yang menjenguk mereka. Deidara terus melirik ke segala arah, mencari tamu yang ingin menemui dia.

"Itu yang ingin menemuimu." Tunjuk sipir penjara yang mengantarnya tadi ke sudut sempit di ruangan itu. Disana tampak 3 orang yang sangat dikenal Deidara.

Deidara tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya. Dia terus mendekati tempat yang ditunjuk sipir penjara tadi. "Kalian!" kata Deidara setelah sampai di depan ketiga orang itu.

"Lama tidak jumpa, Deidara." Pein mencoba tersenyum menyapa Deidara. Walaupun berat mengingat perbuatan sahabatnya itu pada Itachi dan keluarganya.

Deidara senang bisa melihat ketiga sahabatnya itu lagi. Sudah sekitar 4 tahun mereka tidak bertemu. "Kenapa kalian bisa datang ke sini?" tanya Deidara penasaran. Dilihat dari sorot mata ketiga sahabatnya itu, Deidara tahu ada hal penting yang ingin mereka bicarakan.

"Ada yang ingin kami tanyakan." Kata Sasori memulai pembicaraan. "Tentang peledakan di kompleks perumahannya Itachi." Lanjut Sasori. Wajahnya tampak serius kali ini.

"Apa yang ingin kalian ketahui?" tanya Deidara. Dia tetap terlihat tenang walaupun hatinya tidak bisa tenang.

"Apa benar kamu pelakunya?" Kali ini Konan yang berbicara.

"……." Deidara terdiam, diliriknya ketiga temannya itu bergantian. Mereka terus menatapnya serius, menunggu jawaban Deidara. "Sudahlah. Semuanya sudah tidak ada artinya lagi sekarang." Kata Deidara sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Bulan depan....aku akan dihukum mati. Dan apapun kebenarannya sudah tidak penting lagi." Lanjutnya dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Sepertinya dia sedikit menahan kesedihannya.

"Deidara! Tolong jangan seperti ini." Konan mengeluh sambil memeluk Deidara. Membuat cowok berambut pirang itu agak terkejut dengan reaksi salah satu teman baiknya itu.

"Deidara, kami kesini untuk membantumu mengungkapkan kebenarannya." Kata Pein menjelaskan. Dia mengelus-ngelus rambut Konan yang sedang memeluk Deidara. "Konan…" panggil Pein lembut.

Konan berbalik menatap Pein dan tersenyum lembut. "Makasih…." Katanya pelan sambil tersenyum.

Deidara tertawa kecil melihat Pein dan Konan. "Pein, kau cemburu melihat kekasihmu berpelukan denganku ya?" tanya Deidara, masih sambil tertawa. Ah sudah lama dia tidak tertawa. Sejak kejadian itu tentunya. "Kalian masih pacaran kan?" tanyanya menebak-nebak.

Konan mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Pein memang pencemburu." Kata Konan sambil melirik Pein yang sedang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ternyata kau tidak berubah ya." Deidara tertawa lagi. Untuk sesaat, dia bisa sedikit melupakan penderitaannya. Kedatangan teman-temannya ini benar-benar membuat Deidara merasa sangat bahagia. Ya…walaupun agak sedih juga karena teman terdekatnya justru tidak datang.

"Deidara." Panggil Sasori, membuat Deidara jadi berbalik menatapnya. Wajah cowok berambut merah itu terlihat begitu serius. Sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin dia sampaikan.

Deidara terdiam, wajahnya kini berubah menjadi serius. "Jadi….apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" katanya sambil melirik ketiga temannya itu bergantian. Raut wajah mereka benar-benar berubah menjadi serius sekarang.

"Deidara, apa benar kamu pelakunya?" tanya Pein. Kini tidak ada lagi senyuman di wajah pemuda itu. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah tatapan dingin pada seorang napi yang telah menghancurkan teman baiknya sendiri.

"……" Hening. Deidara terdiam, tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Sasori, Pein dan Konan juga hanya diam, menunggu jawaban Deidara. Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya, menutupi semua kegundahan yang ada pada hatinya selama ini.

"Deidara?"

Deidara mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap dengan pandangan serius ke arah teman-temannya yang sedang menunggu penjelasannya. "Kalau aku bilang, saat aku datang ke sana semuanya terjadi. Apa kalian akan percaya?" tanya Deidara. Wajahnya tampak sangat sedih mengatakannya. Mengatakan kebenaran yang sudah dia pendam selama 2 tahun. Konan, Pein dan Sasori hanya terdiam mendengarnya. "Apa kalian percaya kalau aku berada di penjara ini selama 2 tahun atas kejahatan yang tidak pernah kulakukan?"

"Maksudmu….kau bukan pelakunya?"

…..

…..

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

Naruto tidak percaya ini. Sudah 3 hari berlalu sejak Sakura jadian dengan Sasuke. Saat itu dia terus mencoba menghindar dari pasangan baru itu. Ya walaupun dia akhirnya harus menerima kenyataan pahit dari mulut gadis yang dicintainya sendiri.

"_Naruto, apa kau tahu? Aku sudah jadian dengan Sasuke-kun loh!"_

Naruto lagi asyik nonton acara kesayangannya. Dia duduk santai di sofa depan TV sambil makan beberapa cemilan. Bagi orang yang sedang patah hati, nonton sambil makan cemilan mungkin bisa sedikit menghibur. Apalagi kalau yang ditonton acara kesayangannya. Untungnya sekarang dia sudah bisa bersikap lebih bijak menghormati pilihan Sakura.

Sasuke yang juga lagi pingin nonton TV, segera duduk di sebelah Naruto. Dia mengambil remote TV yang ada disitu dan langsung mengganti channelnya.

"Teme! Kok diganti sih? Aku kan mau nonton Slam Dunk." keluh Naruto karena Sasuke mengganti acara favoritenya dengan siaran berita.

"Kalau nggak pernah nonton berita. Otakmu bisa jadi tumpul, Dobe." Kata Sasuke cuek, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada siaran berita yang sedang dia tonton.

"Akh…pokoknya aku mau nonton Slam Dunk!" Naruto mengeluh sambil merebut remote TV itu dari tangan Sasuke. Dia segera mengganti channelnya ke anime favoritenya, Slam Dunk.

"Tidak bisa. Lebih baik nonton berita!" Sasuke kembali merebut remote TV itu dan menggantinya dengan siaran berita. Sasuke dan Naruto kembali bertengkar lagi seperti biasa hanya karena masalah kecil.

Nggak tahan melihat mereka bertengkar. Sakura yang baru selesai mencuci piring, segera menghampiri mereka. Dia duduk ditengah-tengah, memisahkan pertengkaran keduanya. Dengan cepat dia merebut remote itu dan mengganti channelnya. "Nonton acara memasak aja." Kata gadis berambut pink itu cuek.

"Ya sudah." Kata Sasuke sedikit mengalah. Ya cowok yang baik harus mau mengalah pada pacarnya. Tak ada protes dari cowok itu.

"Hiks…hiks….Slam Dunk-ku….." Naruto sedikit mengeluh karena nggak bisa nonton acara kesayangannya. "Sakura-chan, nanti kalau iklan ganti channelnya ya." kata Naruto agak memohon.

"Berita." kata Sasuke cuek, nggak memperdulikan tatapan kesal Naruto dan tawa kecil Sakura.

"Akh….Slam Dunk." Naruto jadi kesal mendengar Sasuke yang nggak mau kalah.

"Berita!"

"Slam Dunk!"

"Berita!"

"Slam Dunk!"

"Cowok Ramen! Gunung Es! Kalian bisa tenang sedikit nggak sih? Aku jadi nggak bisa nonton nih." Keluh Sakura sambil menambah volume suara TVnya. "Kalau nggak tenang, besok aku nggak masak loh." kata Sakura sedikit mengancam.

"Hehe bercanda kok Sakura-chan." Bujuk Naruto sambil memijat-mijat bahu Sakura. "Besok kita makan apa? Ramen ya?" tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Apaan sih! Kan kamu kerja di kedai ramen." Sakura sedikit mengeluh mendengar permintaan Naruto.

"Tapi kan buatan Sakura-chan beda." Bujuk Naruto lagi.

"Ah! Itachi nii-san!" panggil Sakura melihat Itachi yang baru selesai mandi. "Ayo nonton dengan kami!" ajak gadis berambut pink itu sambil tersenyum. Diliriknya Naruto yang sedang duduk dengan menguasai sebagian besar sofa itu. "Naruto! Kesana sedikit!" protesnya.

Itachi menuju ke sofa untuk duduk bersama Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto. "Bisa ganti ke siaran berita?" tanyanya sopan. Jujur saja, kadang mereka merasa Itachi seperti orang lain. "Aku mau nonton berita olahraga. Sepertinya kemarin, Milan ditahan imbang Roma." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah iya, tentu saja." Sakura langsung mengganti channelnya ke siaran berita.

…_**.Seperti yang telah kita ketahui bersama. Pelaku peledakan di kompleks Konoha Town, 2 tahun lalu itu……..**_

_**CLEK**_

…_**.Mitsui melakukan lemparan tiga angka setelah menerima operan dari Sakuragi!....**_

Sakura langsung mengganti channelnya begitu tahu berita sedang menyiarkan tentang peledakan di kompleks Konoha Town. Bisa gawat kalau Itachi tahu tentang pelaku peledakan itu.

"Kenapa diganti? Itukan berita tentang kompleks perumahan kita." Tanya Itachi sambil melirik Sakura yang sudah tampak begitu panik. Sasuke dan Naruto juga sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Selama 2 tahun ini, mereka memang selalu berusaha menyembunyikan berita tentang kasus peledakan itu pada Itachi. Mereka nggak pernah membeli koran atau membiarkan Itachi keluar sendiri. Ya dia memang pernah keluar sendiri sih, saat bekerja dulu. Bahkan TV pun, baru mereka beli akhir-akhir ini.

"A…aku rasa le…le…lebih baik. No…nonton anime saja." Kata Sakura agak gugup.

"Berikan remotenya." Pinta Itachi sambil tersenyum. Disodorkannya tangannya dengan terbuka.

"Ta…tapi…." Sakura nggak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Dia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Tidak mungkin dia menyerahkannya pada Itachi. Tapi dia juga tidak mungkin menolak permintaan cowok yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh harap itu.

Sasuke menepuk bahu Sakura pelan, membuat gadis berambut pink itu berbalik untuk menatapnya. "Berikan saja." Kata cowok itu. Berusaha meyakinkan Sakura, bahwa inilah yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang.

Sakura akhirnya menyerahkan remote itu ke Itachi dengan takut-takut. Itachi tersenyum karena akhirnya Sakura mau menyerahkannya juga. Dengan cepat digantinya channelnya ke siaran berita tadi.

_**Pelaku yang diketahui bernama Deidara itu. Akan dieksekusi mati bulan depan!**_

Berita itu menyiarkan rekaman keadaan Deidara di dalam penjara. Cowok itu tampak menghindari kilatan cahaya dari puluhan kamera yang berusaha mengambil gambarnya.

"Deidara?" Itachi memegangi kepalanya. Sakit! Rasanya seperti mau pecah. Nama itu, wajah itu. Sepertinya sangat dia kenal. Perlahan ingatan masa lalunya muncul kembali.

Masa lalu yang indah…..

"_Lebih baik kau ganti namamu menjadi 'un'. Itu lebih cocok untukmu daripada Deidara."_

"_Ah! Itachi keren! Mau bantuin mamanya belanja!"_

"_Sebagai permintaan maafku. Gimana kalau kita coba petasan-petasan ini?"_

"_Oh iya, di rumahku ada petasan kiriman Sasori juga loh."_

Masa lalu yang menyedihkan……

_"Maaf Itachi, tapi akulah pelakunya."_

"_Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?!"_

"_Jawab aku, Deidara!!! Kenapa?!_

"_Karena seni…….adalah ledakan."_

Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Puing-puing kenangan yang telah dilupakannya kini mulai terlihat dengan jelas.

Itachi memegangi kepalanya semakin erat. "ARRRGHH!!!" jeritnya saat kenangan masa lalunya terus terulang-ulang di kepalanya.

"Nii-san, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke cemas. Dipeluknya Itachi untuk menenangkan pemuda itu. "Tenanglah, aku bersamamu." Bisiknya berulang-ulang. Jujur sebenarnya hatinya tidak bisa tenang.

Sakura segera berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air yang dapat menenangkan Itachi. Sementara Naruto, segera menelpon dokter yang dibayar Pein dan teman-temannya untuk mengurus Itachi belakangan ini.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

-

1 jam kemudian……..

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa." Kata seorang dokter tampan dengan kacamata tipis. Dia baru saja selesai memeriksa Itachi. "Aku sudah memberikan obat penenang." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Dok." Kata Sakura sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk berterima kasih. Dia mengantarkan dokter itu sampai ke pintu depan.

Sasuke hanya menatap Itachi yang sedang tertidur dengan pandangan lirih. Ya…walaupun dia tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi juga. Mereka tidak mungkin terus menutupi tentang Deidara pada Itachi.

"Teme…." Naruto menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke. Dia tahu, Sasuke sangat sedih melihat Itachi seperti itu. "Dia akan baik-baik saja." Lanjut cowok berambut pirang itu sambil tersenyum.

"Hn.." Sasuke membalas senyuman Naruto. Diliriknya sahabat yang sudah bersamanya sejak SD itu. "Terima kasih, Dobe."

Mungkin salah satu alasan Naruto tidak marah saat tahu Sakura lebih memilih Sasuke daripada dia adalah karena dia tahu Sasuke lebih menderita darinya. Karena selain harus kehilangan orang tuanya karena kejadian 2 tahun lalu itu, Sasuke juga harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Itachi tidak pernah mengingatnya. Bahkan menyebut nama Sasuke saja terkadang dia masih suka salah.

Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke ingin menangis. Dia tahu kalau pemuda itu selalu berlagak sok dingin untuk menutupi kesedihannya. Diliriknya Sasuke yang masih memandang Itachi dengan pandangan sedih. _'Teme, kau hebat!' _batin cowok berambut pirang itu sambil tersenyum lirih.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

Sasori, Konan dan Pein sedang berada di sebuah rumah tua yang tak berpenghuni. Sudah 2 tahun rumah itu tidak dihuni sejak pemilik rumahnya mendekam di penjara 2 tahun yang lalu itu. Ya mereka sedang berada di rumahnya Deidara. Ada satu bukti penting yang sedang mereka cari di sana. Bukti yang menyatakan Deidara tidak bersalah atas kejadian 2 tahun lalu itu.

Setelah sejak tadi mereka terdiam. Konan akhirnya memulai pembicaraan. "Aku rasa, kita harus mengatakan kebenaran ini pada Itachi." Kata Konan sambil menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang kini berdebu. Dia sedikit menutupi hidungnya agar tidak terbatuk-batuk karena debu yang sudah menebal itu.

Sasori mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Konan barusan. "Ya. Itachi harus tahu kalau Deidara bukan pelakunya." Kata Sasori sambil tersenyum lirih. Rasanya sedih sekali mengetahui penderitaan yang selama ini dipendam sahabatnya.

"Tapi saat ini Itachi sedang kehilangan ingatannya." Kata Pein, sedikit mengingatkan Sasori dan Konan akan keadaan Itachi. "Aku rasa kita harus mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya." Lanjutnya diikuti anggukkan Sasori dan Konan.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan pencarian. Mencari sesuatu yang sangat penting. Yang bisa membuka tabir kebenaran yang selama ini telah tertutup rapat.

"Hei! Aku menemukannya!" seru Sasori senang sambil mengambil sebuah telepon genggam dari balik lemari baju.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

Hinata sedang bersama Kiba di sebuah taman yang sepi. Kiba duduk disampingnya sambil sesekali melemparkan ranting untuk bermain dengan anjing kesayangannya. Sama seperti Sakura-Naruto-Sasuke, mereka berdua juga sudah berteman sejak kecil. Ayah Kiba dan ayah Hinata adalah teman baik, jadi sejak kecil Kiba sudah sering main ke rumah Hinata. Tidak heran rasanya bila mereka sangat dekat.

"Kiba-kun…." Panggil Hinata pada Kiba yang sedang ngelamun sambil mengelus-ngelus anjingnya.

"Ya?" Kiba tersenyum sambil menatap Hinata lembut.

"Ano…menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Hinata. Tidak lama kemudian, dia mengambil ranting dimainkan Kiba tadi dan dengan segera dilemparkannya ranting itu untuk dikejar anjing putih milik Kiba. Hanya sedikit cara untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Kiba tersenyum melihat Hinata yang tampak begitu manis di matanya saat sedang gugup seperti itu. "Apanya?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Ng….tentang Naruto-kun. Aku bingung harus mengatakan hal _'itu'_ padanya." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Dimainkannya jarinya seperti biasa.

Kiba tersenyum lirih mendengarnya. Diliriknya Hinata yang masih menundukkan kepala. Tidak lama kemudian segaris senyum tipis muncul di wajah pemuda itu. "Kau bingung bagaimana cara menyatakan cinta padanya?" tanya Kiba.

"I…iya…" Hinata mengangguk pelan, masih sambil memainkan jarinya seperti biasa.

"Tulis saja surat cinta." Usul Kiba. Cara yang sudah pernah dilakukan Kiba untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata. Sayang dia tidak sempat memberikan surat itu pada Hinata. Saat tahu kalau Hinata mencintai Naruto, langsung dibakarnya surat cinta itu. Karena dia tahu, Hinata nggak akan mungkin menerima cintanya. "Itu akan lebih mudah kan?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya cepat, begitu mendengar usul Kiba tadi. "Ta….tapi aku…." Wajahnya tampak begitu memerah.

"Akan kuajarkan." Kiba berkata sambil tersenyum, sedikit menutupi rasa sakit hatinya. Dipamerkannya gigi putihnya seperti biasa pada gadis pemalu di hadapannya ini.

"Eh? Diajarkan?" Hinata menatap Kiba tak percaya. Diajarkan? Inikan bukan pelajaran bahasa yang sering diajarkan di sekolah.

Kiba menggenggam tangan Hinata lembut, membuat gadis pemalu itu sedikit terkejut. Wajahnya kini tambah memerah. Aneh. Padahal dulu Kiba memang sering menggenggam tangannya, tapi kenapa sekarang rasanya berbeda?

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Kiba sambil tersenyum. Sesakit apapun hatinya, dia akan selalu memberikan senyuman manis untuk Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk pelan petanda 'iya'.

"Hinata, apa kau tahu? Melihat senyumanmu membuat hatiku merasa sejuk." Hinata dapat merasakannya, tangan Kiba sedikit bergetar saat mengatakan semua itu. Mengatakan semua perasaan yang sudah dia pendam selama ini pada gadis pemalu itu. "Karena itu sesakit apapun hatiku, aku rela asalkan bisa melihat kau tersenyum." Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. Kiba memang paling memahami dirinya. Tidak heran jika dia selalu menjadikan Kiba sebagai tempat curhatnya.

Kiba's POV

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan_

_untuk membuat kau mencintaiku_

_segala upaya tlah kulakukan untukmu_

_Apa yang harus aku temukan_

_untuk membuat kau menyayangiku_

_inilah aku yang memilih kau untukku_

#(Untuk Mencintaimu-- by : Seventeen)#

"Aishiteru." Akhirnya Kiba mengatakannya juga. Satu kata yang selama ini dipendamnya. Satu kata yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang saat mengatakannya. Sayangnya, mungkin Hinata nggak akan menganggap serius ucapannya barusan. Karena di hati gadis itu sudah tidak ada tempat lagi untuknya.

"Kiba-kun, terima kasih." Hinata segera memeluk Kiba erat, membuat pemuda itu jadi salah tingkah. "Kali ini aku pasti berhasil mengutarakan perasaanku pada Naruto-kun!" serunya senang, masih sambil memeluk Kiba.

Kiba tersenyum lirih sambil membalas pelukan Hinata. "Ya. Kau pasti berhasil." Bisiknya pelan.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

Sakura melirik Itachi yang sedang tertidur. Wajah pemuda itu tampak tenang sekali, membuat Sakura jadi tersenyum melihatnya. Diambilnya selimut kecil dari lemari dan ditutupinya sebagian tubuh Itachi dengan selimut itu, tak ingin pemuda itu kedinginan. Sasuke dan Naruto sudah keluar sejak tadi karena mereka harus bekerja.

Matahari sudah terbenam. Malam segera tiba. Sakura segera menyalakan lampu di kamar Itachi agar ruangan yang sudah gelap itu menjadi bercahaya kembali.

Itachi terbangun dari tidurnya. Mungkin karena cahaya lampu yang dinyalakan Sakura tadi. "Itachi nii-san, kau sudah bangun?" Sakura mendekati Itachi sambil tersenyum.

Itachi membalas senyuman Sakura sambil mengangguk. Dia berdiri dan langsung duduk disamping kasurnya. "Mana Sasuke dan Naruto?" tanya Itachi.

Langkah Sakura terhenti, dia menatap Itachi tak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya Itachi menanyakan kedua orang itu. Itachi berjalan menghampiri Sakura, penasaran karena Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Gadis itu hanya termenung sambil terus menatapnya.

"Sakura!" panggil Itachi yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Sakura. Mengagetkan gadis yang sedang melamun itu. "Dimana _pangeran berkuda putih_mu itu? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?" tanyanya penasaran.

"_Pangeran berkuda putih_?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Si tomat." Lanjut Itachi sambil tertawa kecil, membayangkan wajah kesal orang yang dijuluki 'si tomat' itu. "Ah…maksudku Sasuke. Dimana adik kesayanganku itu?" tanyanya lagi setelah nggak mendapat jawaban dari Sakura untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Sepertinya gadis itu masih bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dia ajukan.

Sakura dapat melihatnya. Dia Itachi yang dulu. Itachi yang suka menggoda adiknya itu. Itachi yang baik hati. Itachi yang perhatian. "Itachi nii-san, kau sudah sembuh!" seru gadis itu senang. Dia langsung memeluk Itachi erat.

"Sembuh? Memangnya aku sakit apa?" tanya Itachi sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tidak lama kemudian dia mengelus-ngelus rambut Sakura dan membalas pelukan gadis berambut pink itu. Dari dulu dia memang sudah menganggap Sakura seperti adiknya sendiri. Begitu juga dengan Sakura.

**-**

**-**

**TBC…**

…………………**..**

**Hohoho sekejam-kejamnya aku. Aku nggak akan pernah membuat salah satu character favoriteku jadi tokoh antagonis. Deidara itu salah satu character favorite aku loh.**

**Oh iya, tenang saja. Di fic ini nggak bakalan ada ItaSaku kok hehe.**

**Hm…OK aku balas review dulu ya. Hehe capek juga kalau harus balas satu persatu ya.**

**kakkoii-chan….**Iya Sakura ceroboh ya haha. Kalau jadi, ShikaTema dan NejiTen bisa kamu temukan di chapter depan. Iya, nggak jadi berhenti deh. Mungkin hanya akan hiatus aja.

**panda-kun….**Apayang direncanain Pein cs? Hm…sebagian jawabannya sudah ada di chapter ini kok haha.

**Uchiha vnie chan…..** ShikaTemanya mungkin di chapter depan ya. OK…nggak jadi berhenti deh. Aku juga masih berat buat ninggalin ffn. Terlanjur cinta sih hehe.

**Kosuke 'Gege' Maeda…..**Ya romantika remaja memang penuh gelak tawa dan air mata hehe.

**Darbi Arks XIII…..**Iya....kasihan Sasori-Konan-Pein ya haha. Hm…Deidara dan Itachi? Kita lihat saja nanti. Kan di chapter ini kebenaran mulai terungkap. Iya nggak jadi minggat deh. Hanya akan hiatus saja mungkin. Yup! Sudah aku review kok. Kapan bikin lagi nih?

**hiryuka nishimori…..**Iya nih alurnya kecepatan haha. Yup Sasu memang romantis ya. *Haha Sasunya OOC banget sih*

**Rin Kajuji…..**Kenapa mereka bisa bertahan hidup? Hm…karena takdir. *dijitak*

**kawaii-haruna…..**Iya akhirnya jadian juga haha. Maaf ya jadi sedikit tertunda NaruHinanya. Iya nggak jadi berhenti kok.

**lil-ecchan..…**Maaf NaruHinanya tertunda. Yang ada hanya KibaHina nih. Nggak apa-apa kan?

**Deeandra Hihara…..**Iya nggak jadi keluar kok. Hanya akan hiatus saja. Eh? Suka NaruSaku dan KibaHina juga? Sama dong. Ayo tos-tosan. *Hiks…hiks…jadi terharu, ternyata ada juga yang suka pairing itu. Aku pikir hanya aku saja hehe.*

**Wolfie von Mudvayne…..**Iya nggak jadi berhenti deh. Maaf NaruHinaKibanya tertunda hiks…hiks…

**timeh oni…..**Udah dijelasin di chapter ini, sebagian kebenaran dari peledakan itu kok.

**Blackpapillon…..** Iya nih alurnya kecepatan haha. Iya deh nggak bakalan cepat-cepat tamat kok. Ng…sibuk bikin tugas dan ada urusan pribadi gitu deh hehe. Hm…mungkin akan hiatus gitu sih.

**Uchiha Yuki-chan....**Yuki-chan, makasih ya udah mau main kesini hehe. Eh? Nggak ada yaoi ItaSaso kok. Kalau pun ada, mungkin ItaDei deh.

**uchibi-nara....**Hehe makasih ya. Hilangkan rasa penasaranmu dengan membaca chapter ini.

**-**

-

**Ng…mengenai NaruHinaKiba. Maaf banget, karena chapter ini sudah kepanjangan. Jadi pairing itu jadi tertunda deh.**

**Btw….Between Hate and Love SPECIAL Kencan yang bagian NaruHina udah aku update loh!**

**REVIEW?**


	7. Sebuah Kenyataan

**Maaf banget kalau updatenya lama. Aku lagi sibuk nih hehe. *sok sibuk MODE ON***

**Sebenarnya chapter ini udah lama ada di comp aku, tapi malas editnya haha.**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 7: Sebuah Kenyataan**

"Eh? Jadi kau sudah mengingat semuanya?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada nggak percaya. Itachi tersenyum sambil mengangguk petanda 'iya'. "Kau ingat padaku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja aku ingat." Itachi mengangguk yakin. "Kau kan tetangga kami yang sudah lama berteman dengan Sasuke. Waktu masuk SMP, kau minta dibelikan sepeda karena tidak mau kalah dari Sasuke."

"Itachi! Kau benar-benar sudah sembuh ya!" Tanpa diminta lagi, Naruto langsung memeluk Itachi. Menyelamati atas kesembuhan pemuda itu.

"Hei! Kan sudah kubilang, jangan panggil Itachi!" Itachi mengeluh sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto. "Aku kan lebih tua darimu." Lanjutnya mengingatkan. Dari dulu Naruto memang tidak pernah memanggil dia memakai embel-embel nii-san seperti yg digunakan Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya terdiam memandangi pemandangan di depannya. Itachi benar-benar sudah sembuh, dia sudah mengingat semuanya.

"Sasuke? Kau kenapa?" tanya Itachi, melihat Sasuke yang masih memandanginya dalam diam. "Ayo sini, aku peluk." Itachi membuka lebar-lebar kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Apaan sih. Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi." Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Itachi. Sejujurnya dia sangat ingin memeluk Itachi sekarang. Penantiannya selama 2 tahun, akhirnya membuahkan hasil juga. Tapi sepertinya julukan sebagai cowok paling dingin di sekolah yang membuat dia bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya.

"Huf….kau masih tetap 'dingin' ya." Itachi mengeluh sambil menarik nafas panjang. Diliriknya Sasuke yang sengaja menatap ke arah berlawanan agar tidak bertatap muka dengannya.

Sakura dan Naruto yang melihat kedua saudara Uchiha ini, hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Sudah lama mereka berteman dengan Sasuke dan tinggal bersama selama 2 tahun ini, membuat mereka bisa memahami sifat Sasuke yang satu ini. Padahal saat Itachi hilang ingatan, dia yang selalu memeluk Itachi untuk menenangkan pemuda itu.

Itachi mendekati Sasuke dan mengelus lembut rambut hitam adiknya. "Aku kembali, Sasuke." Kata Itachi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ya." Segaris senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Sasuke. Kali ini dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya lagi.

…….

…….

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

"Eh? Jadi Itachi sudah mengingat semuanya?" tanya Konan dengan nada tak percaya. Diliriknya Sasori yang baru saja mengatakan hal itu pada dia dan Pein.

"Ya begitulah." Sasori mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Ayo kita ke rumah Itachi sekarang!" ajak Pein bersemangat. Tidak sabar rasanya bertemu Itachi sekarang. Segera diambilnya kunci mobil yang diletakkan di saku celananya.

"Baka! Kau pikir sekarang jam brapa?" protes Sasori sambil menunjuk ke arah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan jam 11 malam. "Kau mau mengunjunginya atau merampok rumahnya?" lanjutnya agak kesal karena teman baiknya ini suka lupa waktu kalau sudah kencan dengan Konan. Mana mereka meninggalkan dia yang tidak tahu jalan, sendirian lagi. Akibatnya sejak tadi, dia hanya tinggal di apartemen saja.

"Oh iya, sekalian saja kita ceritakan tentang kebenaran peledakan 'itu' pada Itachi besok." Usul Konan.

Pein menggeleng pelan, menolak usul Konan barusan. "Aku rasa, akan lebih baik kalau Deidara sendiri yang menceritakannya pada Itachi." Usul Pein.

......

......

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

Keesokan harinya…….

Pein, Konan dan Sasori memutuskan untuk membawa Itachi mengunjungi Deidara di penjara. Itachi harus tahu kebenarannya, agar dia tidak salah paham lagi pada Deidara. Dan akan lebih baik kalau Deidara langsung yang menceritakan kebenarannya pada Itachi. Walaupun harus memaksanya, akhirnya mereka berhasil juga membawa Itachi ke sana.

Itachi duduk sambil terus melirik jam tangannya, gusar. Mereka sedang menunggu Deidara di ruang penerimaan tamu para napi. Pein, Konan dan Sasori melirik Itachi bergantian. Mereka tahu, sebenarnya Itachi tidak mau ke tempat ini. Apalagi harus bertemu dengan orang yang sangat dibencinya.

Deidara datang dengan dibawa sipir penjara yang mengawalnya sampai ke ruangan itu. Sipir penjara itu segera berlalu keluar setelah berpamitan pada beberapa sipir penjara yang berjaga di ruangan itu.

Cowok berambut pirang itu tersenyum sambil mendekati keempat sahabat baiknya. "Itachi, lama tak bertemu ya." sapa Deidara rindu. Sudah 2 tahun mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Dia mencoba tersenyum pada sahabat terdekatnya itu.

Itachi diam. Tidak sedikitpun membalas sapaan atau senyuman Deidara.

"Itachi?" Deidara menepuk pelan bahu Itachi yang sedang memandangnya dalam diam.

Dengan dinginnya, Itachi langsung menepis tangan Deidara. "Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan yang telah menghancurkan keluargaku!" tepisnya dingin. Kemarahan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Itachi, dengarkan dulu! Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya!" Deidara berusaha menjelaskan, tapi sepertinya Itachi sudah terlanjur terluka.

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu!" bentak Itachi. Mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan Deidara pada keluarganya, membuat kebenciannya semakin mendalam.

"Mungkin kau nggak akan percaya padaku. Aku memang sudah terlalu dalam menyakitimu." Deidara duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tahu, Itachi nggak mungkin memaafkannya semudah itu. Kebohongan yang dibuat, telah menciptakan jurang pemisah yang sangat dalam diantara mereka. "Tapi….maukah kau mendengar kebenaran yang akan kuceritakan padamu?" tanya Deidara penuh harap,

"……" Itachi terdiam. Sekarang di matanya, Deidara hanyalah seorang pembunuh. Pembunuh yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Pemuda itu terus menundukkan kepalanya, tidak ingin melihat wajah orang yang sangat dibencinya.

"Bulan depan aku akan dihukum mati." Kata Deidara lirih. Itachi yang sedari tadi menunduk, kini mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Deidara dalam diam. "Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu, sebelum malaikat maut datang menjemputku." Suara Deidara terdengar sedikit bergetar. Mungkin…gengsi seorang pria yang membuat dia tidak menangis. "Apa kau mau memberi aku satu kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya?" tanyanya lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali, dia menanyakan hal itu pada Itachi.

Itachi mengangguk pelan. Petanda dia mau mendengarkan penjelasan Deidara. Hatinya sudah lebih melunak sekarang. Pein, Konan dan Sasori hanya duduk diam di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih." Deidara sedikit tersenyum karena Itachi mau mendengarkannya juga. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, langsung dimulainya cerita pahit yang telah dia simpan selama 2 tahun ini. "Pada malam terakhir kali kita main petasan. Saat kau sudah pulang, aku menerima telpon dari….." Deidara sedikit menahan ucapannya. "…..Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru!?" Itachi sangat terkejut mendengar nama itu. Ya satu nama yang sudah sangat familiar bagi Deidara dan teman-temannya.

Saat mereka masih SMA, Orochimaru adalah calon anggota parlemen. Kekayaan yang berlimpah membuat dia bisa memenangkan pemilu dengan mudah. Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, Pein dan Konan adalah sebagian orang yang tahu kelicikkannya. Orochimaru adalah mantan kepala sekolah mereka saat SMP, saat itu dia dipecat karena mengkorupsi dana pembangunan sekolah. Itulah sebabnya mereka tidak percaya pada Orochimaru. Sayangnya mereka tidak punya cukup bukti untuk menjeratnya ke penjara. Lagipula, apa sih yang bisa dilakukan anak SMA? Tidak akan ada yang percaya pada mereka. Yang ada, malah mereka yang bisa dimasukkan ke penjara.

"Saat itu dia bilang, telah menculik adikku." Kini Deidara terlihat sangat sedih mengingat adiknya yang sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas 2 tahun lalu itu. "Dan untuk menebusnya aku harus melakukan sesuatu." Lanjutnya lirih.

"Meledakkan kompleks perumahanku?" potong Itachi dingin. Tidak peduli apapun alasan Deidara. Tetap sangat menyakitkan jika harus mengorban sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan yang lain.

"Bukan. Saat itu dia tidak mengatakan seperti itu." Deidara menggeleng cepat. "Dia bilang dia hanya akan mencuri…"

"Mencuri?" tanya Itachi tak percaya. Deidara mengangguk petanda 'iya'. Sementara ketiga temannya yang lain, masih tetap diam di sampingnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Mereka sudah tahu ceritanya dari Deidara beberapa hari yang lalu, jadi sekarang mereka sudah tidak kaget lagi.

"Dia menyuruh aku menggunakan beberapa peralatan yang disediakan di tempat sampah sebelah pasar swalayan, tempat kamu biasanya berbelanja." Deidara terus menceritakan kejadian pada malam yang paling kelam dalam hidup mereka berdua pada Itachi. "Aku langsung mengenakkan baju yang dia sediakan. Karena aku pikir, hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan adikku. Tapi aku nggak pernah menyangka, akan seperti ini jadinya!" jerit Deidara frustasi. Dia memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha menghapus kenangan pahit yang terus menghantuinya selama 2 tahun ini.

"Deidara?" Itachi jadi sedih melihat Deidara seperti ini. Rasa sayangnya pada Deidara yang seakan sudah hilang sejak kejadian 2 tahun lalu itu, kini kembali menghampirinya.

"Saat aku tiba di sana, semuanya sudah terjadi." Deidara kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku memungguti remote di depan rumahmu yang sudah hancur dan terbakar. Dan aku langsung sadar kalau itu adalah remote yang menjadi alat kendali bom yang meledakkan kompleks perumahanmu. Remote itu masih terlihat utuh, seakan tidak terjamah oleh bom dan api yang terlihat begitu ganas."

Sasori mendekati Deidara yang sedang duduk sambil menceritakan semua kebenarannya di depan mereka. Dia menepuk pundak Deidara untuk menyemangati teman baiknya itu.

"Lalu Orochimaru menelponku." Lanjut Deidara lagi.

"Untuk lebih jelasnya, sebaiknya kau dengarkan rekaman pembicaraan mereka." Pein berkata sambil mengambil HP milik Deidara dari sakunya. Dengan cepat, segera diputarnya rekaman pembicaraan Orochimaru dan Deidara yang direkam Deidara dari HPnya 2 tahun lalu.

**Deidara : **_**Orochimaru! Bukankah kau bilang hanya akan mencuri? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?**_

**Orochimaru: **_**Hei tenang dulu, bonekaku yang bodoh. Aku memang hanya mencuri……..mencuri nyawa. Nyawa orang-orang bodoh yang menentangku! Huhuhuhuhuhu.**_

**Deidara: **_**KAU!**_

**Orochimaru: **_**Sekarang kau harus mengakui semua ini adalah perbuatanmu.**_

**Deidara: **_**Apa! Tapi aku tidak…..**_

**Orochimaru: **_**Ingat! Nyawa adik kesayanganmu ada di tanganku huhuhuhuhu.**_

**PIIP **

**Deidara: **_**Hei tunggu! Orochimaru! Orochimaru!**_

…………

"Lalu seperti yang kau ketahui. Aku mengakui semuanya padamu." Kata Deidara sambil tersenyum lirih, menutup cerita pahit yang telah dia pendam selama 2 tahun. "Adikku meninggal, seminggu setelah aku masuk penjara. Aku yakin, ini pasti perbuatannya." lanjutnya menahan tangis.

Itachi terlihat sangat marah. Marah karena dia tidak tahu kebenaran ini sebelumnya. Marah atas semua perbuatan Orochimaru pada keluarganya. Tapi dia berusaha tetap tenang karena tidak ingin Deidara jadi tambah sedih. Dia tahu, pemuda di hadapannya itu sudah sangat terluka.

"Tapi kenapa harus kompleks perumahannya Itachi? Kan masih banyak kompleks perumahan yang lain." Kali ini Konan yang angkat bicara. Sepertinya dia penasaran dengan yang dilakukan Orochimaru pada Itachi dan keluarganya.

"Mungkin karena ayahku." Kata Itachi menebak-nebak.

"Ayahmu?" Deidara, Sasori, Pein dan Konan kompak menatap Itachi penuh tanya. Memangnya ada apa dengan Fugaku?

Itachi mengangguk pelan sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Ayahku dan Paman Minato adalah kepala bagian investigasi yang bertugas menyelidiki kecurangan Orochimaru yang menghilangkan uang negara sebanyak 100.000.000 yen."

Keempat teman Itachi hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Ternyata kelicikkan Orochimaru dari dulu tidak pernah berubah.

"Hari itu mereka sangat senang karena berhasil menemukan bukti penting kejahatan Orochimaru. Aku diminta ibuku untuk membelikan bahan masakan agar kami bisa pesta kecil-kecilan, merayakan keberhasilan ayah dan paman Minato." Kali ini Itachi menundukkan wajahnya, menutupi kesedihannya mengingat kenangan terakhir bersama kedua orang tuanya. "Dan saat aku kembali, semuanya sudah terjadi." lanjutnya lirih.

Salah seorang sipir penjara berambut panjang yang diikat ke belakang yang sedari tadi berjaga di ruangan itu dan mendengarkan pembicaraan Itachi dan teman-temannya, keluar dari ruangan itu setelah berpamitan dengan temannya yang baru masuk untuk berganti giliran jaga.

Dia segera mengambil HP yang diletakkan di sakunya. Dengan cepat ditekannya tombol panggildi HPnya, setelah menemukan nama orang yang ingin ditelponnya.

"Kakashi, aku punya informasi menarik untukmu."

…….

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

"Sasuke, tolong antarkan pesanan ini ke meja nomor 5!" pinta seorang wanita berkuncir empat sambil mencocokkan nota pesanan di tangannya dengan masakan yang lewat dari lubang kecil tempat koki memasak. Wanita itu adalah pemilik restoran tempat Sasuke bekerja. Ah sebenarnya bukan pemilik aslinya sih, tapi anak pemilik restoran itu. Dia lebih tua 3 tahun dari Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menuju ke tempat gadis berkuncir empat itu berada. Diambilnya masakan yang dimaksud gadis itu dan segera mengantarkannya ke meja nomor 5. "Permisi." kata Sasuke sopan sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Maaf lama menunggu." Lanjutnya sambil membagikan masakan yang dibawanya ke meja itu.

3 gadis yang sedang berada di meja nomor 5, langsung terpana melihat ketampanan Sasuke. "Hei! Tampan." Sapa salah satu gadis itu.

Sasuke berhenti membagikan masakan. Dia menoleh menatap mereka sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya agak susah bagi orang dingin seperti Sasuke untuk tersenyum atau bersikap sopan. Tapi karena gajinya lumayan, ya…bolehlah sesekali tersenyum. "Ya?" tanyanya sopan.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya salah satu gadis itu langsung. Salah satu temannya terlihat menyikut lengannya karena terlalu jujur. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku…"

"Maaf nona. Tapi dia sudah punya pacar." Sergah seorang gadis bercepol dua dengan pakaian pelayan lucu yang dikenakannya. Baju berenda dengan rok tepat dibatas lutut yang sedikit menyamping. "Pacarnya cantik loh. Secantik bunga Sakura." Lanjut gadis itu sambil menahan tawa, melihat wajah kesal Sasuke karena digoda olehnya.

Tidak heran kalau Tenten tahu Sasuke pacaran dengan Sakura, karena dia pacaran dengan sepupunya Hinata yang notabene adalah teman baik Sakura. Dia juga cukup dekat dengan Sakura karena gadis berambut pink itu dan Ino, sering ke rumah Hinata untuk ngerjain PR. Sama seperti Tenten yang sering mengunjungi Neji yang tinggal di rumah pamannya bersama Hinata, sejak ayahnya meninggal.

"Jangan goda dia terus, Tenten." Keluh gadis berkuncir empat sang pemilik restoran pada pelayannya yang agak jahil itu. "Cepat bantu Neji di sana. Sepertinya dia sedang kesulitan." Lanjut gadis itu sambil menunjuk ke seorang pelayan cowok yang berambut panjang. Cowok itu terlihat kesulitan melayani para tamu yang baru masuk.

"Akh…payah! Coba dia bilang 'Tenten sayang, ayo bantu aku.' Pasti aku akan langsung melesat ke sana untuk membantunya." Tenten mengeluh sambil melirik pacarnya yang sedang sibuk melayani tamu itu. Dia memang sudah 3 tahun pacaran dengan Neji sih.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh. Bukankah dia menjadi pelayan di sini karena ingin membuktikan cintanya padamu?" Goda gadis berkuncir empat tadi sambil tertawa kecil, melihat Tenten yang wajahnya jadi berubah merah. "Seorang calon penerus perusahaan TV Hyuuga yang terkenal, jadi pelayan seperti ini. Bukankah itu hebat?" lanjutnya masih sambil tertawa.

"Temari!" keluh Tenten pada bosnya yang agak jahil itu. "Sudahlah! Aku bantu dia dulu!" Tenten segera berlari kecil menuju ke tempat Neji. Sedikit menyamarkan wajahnya yang kini begitu memerah.

Setelah puas menggoda Tenten yang sekarang sudah berada di tempat Neji dan membantu melayani tamu-tamu di bagian sana. Temari mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah kasir dimana seorang cowok berambut nanas terlihat begitu mengantuk di sana. Dalam hitungan detik, dia sudah tertidur. "Shikamaru! Sudah kubilang jangan tidur!" Temari berlari kecil menghampiri kasirnya itu.

"Merepotkan…" kata Shikamaru malas sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Payah! Jangan tidur dong! Kau kan kasir!" kata Temari kesal melihat tingkah Shikamaru yang lagi tidur-tiduran di kursinya. "Bukankah aku sudah memintamu masuk klub atletik agar tidak ketiduran seperti ini lagi?" Sekarang terpecahkan sudah teka-teki kenapa Shikamaru yang pemalas itu masuk klub atletik. Tentu saja karena dipaksa bos sekaligus pacarnya yang agak galak itu.

"Hm?" Seakan tidak perduli dengan Temari yang sedang 'berceramah singkat' di depannya, Shikamaru kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

Temari jadi makin kesal melihat Shikamaru sudah kembali tidur. "Tuan Nara! Cukup sudah!"

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

Itachi, Sasori, Konan dan Pein sudah berada di dalam apartemen yang menjadi tempat tinggal ketiga sahabat Itachi itu.

Itachi melirik ketiga sahabatnya itu bergantian. "Jadi apalagi yang kita tunggu? Sampai semuanya sudah terlambat? Sampai Deidara dieksekusi mati?" tanya Itachi kesal karena ketiga teman baiknya itu masih belum ingin melaporkan kejahatan Orochimaru.

"Tapi bukti yang kita miliki belum cukup untuk menjeratnya ke penjara. Bahkan dilihat dari kekuasaannya sekarang, bisa jadi kita yang akan dimasukkan ke penjara." Kata Pein mengingatkan, sedikit menjelaskan alasan mereka belum melapor.

"Benar." Konan mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Pein. "Itachi, jangan gegabah. Kita harus tetap tenang." Konan berkata sambil tersenyum, berusaha menyemangati sahabat baiknya itu.

"Kita harus mencari bukti penting yang membuat Orochimaru tidak bisa menyangkal lagi." Kata Pein yakin. Mereka memang tidak mungkin hanya menunjukkan bukti rekaman suara yang sudah berumur 2 tahun itu. Apalagi mengingat Orochimaru yang begitu licik.

"Hm….bukti penting ya?" Sasori mengangguk mengerti. Tidak lama kemudian, suara nyaringnya mengagetkan ketiga teman baiknya yang sedang berpikir cara apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menjebak Orochimaru. "Aku tahu!" senyum kepuasan menghiasi wajah tampannya.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

Kedai Ramen baru saja ditutup. Naruto segera bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah. "Paman, aku pulang dulu ya." Pamit Naruto pada paman pemilik kedai ramen, tempat dia bekerja. Paman itu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan pada Naruto.

Naruto melangkah pergi dari situ, menuju ke rumah sewaan yang ditinggalinya bersama Sakura, Sasuke, dan Itachi selama 2 tahun belakangan ini. "Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata, menghentikan langkah Naruto.

"Hinata." Naruto tersenyum melihat Hinata di sana. "Kau sendirian?" tanya cowok berambut pirang itu sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"I…iya." Jawab Hinata pelan. "A…ada yang ingin a…aku…berikan padamu." Wajah Hinata terlihat begitu memerah. Dia memainkan jarinya seperti biasa untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"I…ini..." Hinata menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna pink pada Naruto. Hiasan seperti gambar _love_, menghiasi amplop kecil itu. "To…tolong dibaca."

"Eh? Untukku?" Naruto mengambil amplop yang diserahkan Hinata dengan pandangan nggak percaya. Sebodoh-bodohnya Naruto, dia langsung tahu kalau isi amplop itu adalah surat cinta. Dilihat dari amplopnya, siapapun pasti akan menduga seperti itu.

Hinata mengangguk pelan petanda 'iya'. "A…aku pulang dulu Naruto-kun." Hinata berlari kecil meninggalkan Naruto yang masih termenung sambil menatap surat cinta yang diberikannya.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

Sakura sedang berjalan pulang menuju ke rumah. Di kedua tangannya, dia membawa 2 kantong plastik yang kelihatannya cukup berat. Kantong itu berisi bahan-bahan untuk memasak, mulai dari sayuran sampai garam.

Seorang pemuda yang sedang berada di belakang gadis itu, tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Pemuda itu mempercepat langkahnya. Berusaha menyusul langkah Sakura.

"Eh!" Sakura sangat terkejut ketika salah satu kantong plastik yang dibawanya, direbut secara tiba-tiba dari tangannya. "PEN……" Hampir saja dia berteriak kalau tidak melihat sosok yang mengambil kantong plastik itu darinya. "Sasuke-kun!"

Nggak peduli dengan kekagetan Sakura karena dia tiba-tiba merebut salah satu kantong plastik berisi bahan memasak yang dipegang gadis itu. Dia hanya melirik melirik Sakura sebentar, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kantong plastik yang masih dipegang Sakura. "Mari kubawakan."

"Biar aku saja yang bawa. Nggak apa-apa kok." Tolak Sakura halus, sambil memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya pada Sasuke. Sebenarnya gadis itu sengaja menolak bantuan Sasuke untuk membawa kantong plastik yang sedang dia pegang, biar Sasuke bisa menggenggam tangannya seperti kebanyakan orang pacaran. _'Tapi kayaknya nggak mungkin deh.' _Batin Sakura sedikit mengeluh dengan pacarnya yang agak 'dingin' itu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura yang sedang meliriknya diam-diam dengan tatapan kesal. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya yang kosong untuk menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut dengan reaksi Sasuke yang menurut dia berbeda dari biasanya itu. Tidak lama kemudian, wajah gadis itu terlihat begitu memerah.

Mereka terus berjalan menuju ke rumah dalam diam. Tampaknya Sakura masih terbuai dengan genggaman lembut Sasuke padanya. Sementara Sasuke sendiri, sepertinya terlalu malas untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Oh iya, apa kau tahu tentang arti kancing pada hari kelulusan?" tanya Sakura memecahkan keheningan. "Kemarin aku juga baru diberitahu Ino hehe." Gadis itu tertawa kecil, sedikit menyamarkan wajahnya yang kini tambah memerah.

"Hn...entahlah." jawab Sasuke singkat. Diliriknya Sakura sebentar, lalu berpaling dan meneruskan langkahnya sambil terus menggenggam lembut tangan Sakura.

"Katanya, kita sudah terikat benang merah loh." Jelas Sakura senang. "Itu artinya, kita ditakdirkan bersama!" seru gadis berambut pink itu antusias. "Kau percaya itu kan?"

"Hn."

"Hn lagi?" Sakura memandang Sasuke kesal. Kesal karena dari tadi kata yang dikeluarkan cowok itu hanya 'Hn' saja. "Kau nggak senang ya kalau kita ditakdirkan bersama?" tanya Sakura sedikit mengeluh.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, dia melirik Sakura yang sedang menatap kesal ke arahnya. "Aku senang." Kata Sasuke setengah berbisik.

Sakura tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura segera memeluk Sasuke erat, membiarkan bahan belanjaannya yang kini sudah berceceran. Tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang sedang memperhatikan kemesraan mereka.

"Baka! Cepat lepaskan!"

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

"Hah? Menaruh kamera di ruangannya secara diam-diam?" tanya Pein setelah mendengar usul Sasori. "Kau gila ya? Pasti ketahuan." Katanya yakin. Itachi mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat Pein.

"Jadi bagaimana lagi dong? Salah satu bukti yang paling bagus adalah rekaman video." Kata Sasori yakin. Ya rekaman video memang bisa membuat Orochimaru tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Walaupun mungkin dengan berbagai bantahan bodoh seperti mengundang alih telematika untuk mengatakan bahwa rekaman itu palsu.

"Idemu bagus, tapi caranya yang salah." Kata Itachi singkat, tepat, jelas dan padat.

"……" Hening. Mereka kembali ke pikiran mereka masing-masing. Memikirkan cara menjebak Orochimaru untuk menjebloskan pembunuh berdarah dingin itu ke penjara.

"Oh iya, aku tahu!" seru Konan tiba-tiba, memecahkan keheningan. "Ada satu orang yang bisa membantu kita." Katanya yakin.

"Siapa?" tanya Pein penasaran. Itachi dan Sasori juga tampak penasaran dengan ucapan Konan yang menggantung itu.

"Tobi." Jawab Konan antusias.

"Ha? Si _anak baik_?" Sasori, Pein dan Itachi kompak menatap Konan bersamaan, berusaha meyakinkan kalau mereka tidak salah dengar.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

Naruto duduk di sofa depan TV. Berulang kali dibacanya surat cinta dari Hinata, seakan nggak percaya mendapatkan surat cinta dari gadis pemalu itu. _Dia mencintaiku? _Batin Naruto, masih sambil melirik surat cinta dari Hinata.

"Ciee...yang baru dapat surat cinta." goda Sakura yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Naruto. Sepertinya dia sempat membaca beberapa bagian di surat cinta itu. Karena terlalu terfokus pada surat cinta yang diberikan Hinata, Naruto sampai tidak tahu kalau sejak tadi Sakura dan Sasuke sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto kaget, sambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa masuk?" tanyanya heran. Perasaan tadi dia sudah mengunci pintunya deh.

"Kami punya kunci cadangan, Dobe." Kata Sasuke mengingatkan, sebelum berlalu ke dapur untuk menaruh barang belanjaan Sakura di sana. Mereka memang punya kunci rumah masing-masing sih.

"Kau juga mencintai Hinata kan?" tanya Sakura sambil menghampiri Naruto dan duduk di samping pemuda itu.

Naruto hanya terdiam menatap Sakura. '_Mungkin aku memang harus melupakanmu.'_ Batin Naruto.

"Naruto?" tanya Sakura heran, melihat Naruto yang sedang memandangnya dalam diam.

"Ya. Aku mencintainya Sakura-chan." Naruto berkata dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Syukurlah. Aku turut bahagia untukmu." Sakura tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Naruto.

'_Aku pasti bisa mencintai Hinata dengan tulus. Karena aku tahu, sebesar apapun aku berusaha. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan posisi Teme di hatimu.' _Batin Naruto lirih, sambil melirik diam-diam ke arah Sakura yang sudah berlalu ke dapur untuk membantu Sasuke.

-

-

**TBC**

……………**..**

**Ng…tentang kemunculan NejiTen dan ShikaTema. Maaf banget jika mengganggu alur ceritanya. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menceritakan sedikit tentang tempat kerjanya Sasuke. Jadi NejiTen dan ShikaTema mungkin hanya akan menjadi guest pairing saja. Bisa mati aku kalau kebanyakan konflik haha.**

**Maaf banget kalau alurnya jadi kacau banget karena banyak berpindah-pindah cerita. Habisnya characternya terlalu banyak sih, aku sampai bingung mau ceritainnya gimana hehe. Anggap saja kayak nonton film ya. *dijitak***

**Btw r n r fic ONESHOT terbaru aku dong hehe. Judulnya 'Our Valentine's Day'.**

**REVIEW?**


	8. Mengungkap Kebenaran

**Halo minna hehe.**

**Lama tak jumpa ya…. ^_^**

**Maaf banget kelamaan nunggu hehe. **_**–siapa yang nungguin?- *dibikin sate***_

**Baru sadar, fic ini sudah hiatus selama 3 bulan.**** Hiks...hiks...gomen, lagi nggak semangat bikin fic sih****.**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 8: Mengungkap Kebenaran**

Hinata dan Naruto sedang berada di belakang sekolah. Hari ini, Naruto akan membalas pernyataan cinta Hinata yang ditulis dalam suratnya kemarin. Gadis pemalu itu terus menundukkan kepalanya. Mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang kini sangat memerah.

Naruto menatap Hinata dalam diam. Setelah berpikir sejenak, pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum tipis. "Hinata, aku akan jujur padamu."

"Tentang apa?" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya cepat. Penasaran dengan yang ingin dikatakan Naruto.

"Sebenarnya sejak dulu aku......" Ah ternyata jujur itu sulit sekali. Naruto sampai berkeringat dingin saat hendak mengatakannya. "....mencintai Sakura-chan." lanjutnya sambil menelan ludah. Berharap Hinata tidak sedih mendengarnya. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak mau mengatakannya, tapi ini tidak adil bagi Hinata kalau dia tidak jujur.

"Aku tahu." Hinata berkata pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Eh? Kau tahu?" Naruto membelakkan matanya tak percaya. Jadi selama ini Hinata tahu kalau dia mencintai Sakura?

Hinata mengangguk pelan, petanda 'iya'. "Aku tahu hatimu sakit saat melihat Sakura-chan bersama Sasuke-kun. Karena itu aku ingin...." Hinata terdiam. Perlahan air matanya mulai mengalir dari kedua matanya. "....aku ingin membuatmu bahagia." lanjutnya sambil mengelap air matanya yang terus mengalir sendiri. "Walaupun aku tak pernah ada di hatimu." Air matanya kembali mengalir dengan deras seiring ucapannya barusan.

Naruto terdiam mendengarnya. Hinata yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, bukanlah gadis pemalu yang selalu terlihat malu-malu saat bertemu dengannya. Bukan lagi temannya sejak SMP yang selalu gugup saat bicara dengannya. Hinata yang sekarang adalah Hinata yang dewasa, yang selalu mengerti perasaannya.

Tidak tahan melihat Hinata menangis, Naruto langsung memeluknya. "Hinata, aku memang mencintai Sakura-chan. Tapi saat ini, aku sedang berusaha melupakannya." bisik Naruto pelan. Hinata hanya diam mendengarkannya. "Mungkin ini akan terkesan sangat egois. Tapi maukah kau membantuku melupakannya?" Naruto bertanya sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata bertanya-tanya dalam pelukan hangat Naruto. Wajahnya kini benar-benar memerah.

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" tanya Naruto penuh harap. "Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu bersedih. Aku akan berusaha mencintaimu dengan tulus." bisiknya lagi.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ah lebih tepatnya dia tidak sanggup menjawab karena terlalu senang. Gadis pemalu itu hanya mengangguk pelan petanda 'iya'.

"Terima kasih. Kau baik sekali!" seru Naruto senang. Pemuda itu terus saja memeluk Hinata. Seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

-

-

Kiba diam-diam memperhatikan kemesraan Naruto dan Hinata. Pemuda itu tersenyum senang, walaupun dia masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan sakit hatinya.

Kiba's POV

_Disaat kau merasa_

_Lemah tak berdaya_

_Dia kan mencoba_

_Memelukmu dengan hatinya_

_Ku ingin engkau percaya _

_Bahwa ku bahagia_

_Melihatmu dengannya_

_Ku minta tetaplah setia_

_Karena ku bahagia_

_Melihatmu dengannya_

#(Bahagia Melihatmu Dengannya-- by : Jikustik)#

"Huf....tampaknya tugas peri cinta ini sudah selesai." bisik Kiba, nyaris tak terdengar. Dibalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kiba terus berjalan menjauh. Tidak ingin berpaling dan melihat kemesraan gadis yang dia cintai dengan pria lain. Ya walaupun itu karena kebodohannya sendiri karena tidak pernah berterus terang pada gadis itu. Tapi asal orang yang dia cintai bisa bahagia, tidak apa-apa kalau dia harus sedikit menderita kan?

"Ternyata peri cinta bisa patah hati juga ya." Shino berkata pelan saat Kiba melewatinya begitu saja.

"Shino?"

Belum sempat Kiba bertanya kenapa dia ada disana. Shino segera memperlihatkan selebaran tentang serangga padanya. "Lihat ini."

"Eh? Apa ini?" tanya Kiba saat menerima selebaran itu dari Shino.

"Baca saja."

Kiba membaca isi selebaran itu dengan seksama. Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar jeritan pemuda penyayang anjing itu. "Eh! Kita akan dapat satu juta yen kalau menemukan kupu-kupu langkah ini?" tanyanya nggak percaya sambil menunjuk gambar kupu-kupu yang katanya langkah itu.

Shino mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kau ikut kan?"

Kiba terus saja memperhatikan selebaran yang diberikan Shino tadi. Nggak lama kemudian, seulas senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya. "OK. Kapan kita mulai?" tanyanya antusias.

"Kapan saja kau siap."

Sebenarnya selebaran tentang kupu-kupu langkah itu hanya bohong belaka. Tapi bohong demi kebaikan sahabat sendiri tidak ada salahnya kan? Apalagi Kiba dapat sedikit melupakan kesedihannya. Entah apa reaksi Kiba kalau tahu dia sudah dibohongi Shino. Ah tapi sudahlah.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

-

-

3 hari kemudian….

Cerahnya siang itu, seakan tidak mempengaruhi perasaan gundah Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto setelah mengetahui kenyataan dibalik peristiwa peledakan di kompleks perumahan mereka 2 tahun lalu. Semua cerita itu, seakan membuka kembali kenangan buruk yang ingin mereka lupakan. Kenangan tentang ledakan yang telah merenggut orang-orang yang mereka sayangi dan semua kebahagian yang mereka miliki.

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya." Kata Itachi, mengakhiri ceritanya. Diliriknya Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto bergantian. Berharap mereka akan baik-baik saja setelah mendengar kebenaran yang telah tertutup rapat selama 2 tahun itu.

Sakura menangis sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Gadis itu berada dalam rangkulan Sasuke yang terus diam sejak tadi.

Perasaan benci dan sedih terus berkecamuk dibenak Sasuke. Walaupun begitu, pemuda tampan itu terus berusaha menahan emosinya agar Sakura tidak tambah sedih. Dirangkulnya gadis itu untuk menenangkannya. Tidak peduli dengan pandangan iri orang-orang yang memperhatikan kemesraan mereka. Dan Sasuke yakin, pasti banyak gadis di cafe itu yang patah hati padanya sekarang. Sebenarnya agak aneh sih bagi orang sedingin Sasuke untuk melakukan hal seperti itu di depan umum. Sasuke juga heran, kenapa dia bisa melakukannya. Apa karena dia tidak ingin melihat Sakura menangis ya? Tapi bolehlah sekali-sekali nggak terlalu jaim kan?

"Lalu kenapa kalian belum juga memasukkan dia ke penjara?!" tanya Naruto kesal. "Apa sampai ada anak yang kehilangan orang tuanya seperti kita?!" Suara pria berambut pirang itu terdengar bergetar saat mengatakannya.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata mengelus-ngelus punggung Naruto. Berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya itu. Hinata tahu, bagaimana perasaan Naruto saat ini.

"Maaf....sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kalian mengetahui masalah ini. Tapi aku akan merasa semakin bersalah kalau merahasiakan hal ini dari kalian." kata Itachi, menyesali telah mengatakan kebenaran kasus peledakan itu pada mereka. Seharusnya dia menjebloskan dulu Orochimaru ke penjara sebelum menceritakannya pada mereka. Sebenarnya sulit sekali bagi Itachi mengungkapkan hal itu pada mereka. Dia bahkan sampai membutuhkan waktu 3 hari untuk berpikir.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, sambil mengelap air matanya. "Tidak apa-apa kok Itachi nii-san. Lagian aku senang karena Deidara nii-san bukan pelakunya." Dia mencoba sedikit tersenyum, mengambil hikmah dari semua kejadian itu.

"Jadi....apa yang akan kalian lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sasuke. Sesaat setelah melepaskan rangkulannya pada Sakura.

"Kami akan mencari bukti tak terbantahkan yang bisa menjerat dia ke penjara." jelas Konan tentang rencana mereka.

"Tapi bukankah kalian sudah punya rekaman pembicaraan mereka?" tanya Naruto. Kekesalan terlihat jelas di wajahnya karena Itachi dan teman-temannya belum juga memasukkan Orochimaru ke penjara padahal sudah punya bukti sekuat itu.

"Itu belum cukup!" Pein berkata tegas. Ditatapnya Naruto dengan pandangan serius. "Dengan kelicikan dan kekuasaan Orochimaru, dia pasti bisa membuat rekaman itu seakan hanya rekayasa saja." lanjutnya mengingatkan.

"Lalu kalian sudah punya rencana?" Kali ini Sakura yang bertanya.

"Sudah sih. Tapi....."

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu kalian." Seorang pria dengan sebagian wajah yang ditutupi kain, mendekati Itachi dan yang lain. Dia membiarkan rambutnya yang berwarna putih keabu-abuan, tertutupi topi tipis yang dipakainya. Sosoknya tampak misterius sekali.

"Anda?" Pein bertanya heran saat orang itu sudah menarik salah satu kursi untuk duduk bersama mereka.

"Ah...maaf....aku lupa." Pria itu membuka topinya, lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sedikit menutupi rasa malunya karena sudah duduk dengan mereka tanpa memperkenalkan namanya. "Aku polisi." Pria itu berdiri lalu memperlihatkan lencana polisi yang dimilikinya pada Itachi dan yang lain.

"Kau polisi?" Itachi terlihat kaget melihat isi kartu nama pria aneh tadi.

Pria itu menggangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Itachi. Diliriknya Itachi dan yang lain bergantian yang masih tampak tidak percaya dengan jawabannya barusan. "Kurang meyakinkan ya?" tanyanya pasrah.

"Ah...nggak kok haha." Konan menggeleng cepat. Takut menyinggung perasaan pria aneh itu. "Ha...hanya saja...." Kali ini dia terlihat sangat gugup.

"Hm?"

"Hanya saja penampilanmu lebih mirip pembunuh bayaran daripada polisi." Sambung Naruto cepat. Pria yang satu ini memang terlalu jujur untuk hal-hal tertentu.

"Baka!" Sakura segera menjitak kepala Naruto karena kesal.

"Akh....Sakiiiiiiit." Naruto mengeluh sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto. "Ini....kartu namaku." Diambilnya selembar kartu nama dari dompetnya dan diserahkan pada Naruto.

Dengan cepat, Naruto segera menyambar kartu nama yang diberikan pria itu. "Hatake Kakashi?" tanyanya seraya mengeja nama yang tertera dalam kartu nama.

"Aku Hatake Kakashi. Ketua bagian investigasi yang menyelidiki kasus peledakan di kompleks perumahan kalian." Pria itu sedikit menjelaskan siapa dia sebenarnya. "Salam kenal semuanya." Kali ini, dia tampak sedikit membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Salam kenal juga." Semuanya berkata kompak menyambut kedatangan pria itu.

Kakashi duduk kembali setelah diterima dengan baik oleh Itachi dan yang lain. "Sebenarnya dari dulu kami sudah curiga kalau Deidara bukan pelakunya. Atau paling tidak, kejahatan ini bukan dilakukan oleh satu orang saja."

"Maksud anda?"

"Di tempat kejadian, kami menemukan satu bom yang belum meledak. Setelah diselidiki, ternyata bukan sidik jari Deidara yang terdapat di sana." Kakashi mulai menjelaskan tentang kenyataan yang hanya diketahui oleh bagian investigasi, tentang kasus peledakan 2 tahun lalu itu. "Mendengar pembicaraan kalian tadi. Aku jadi berpikir kalau Deidara dijebak oleh seseorang dengan memberikan sarung tangannya, tapi orang itu sendiri melakukan kesalahan besar dengan tidak menggunakan sarung tangan saat meletakkan salah satu bom." Itachi dan yang lain terus mendengar penjelasan Kakashi dengan serius.

-

-

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

2 jam kemudian.............

Tok.....tok.....tok

"Hei benarkah dia masih tinggal di sini?" tanya Pein, sambil melirik ke arah Konan yang sedang berada disampingnya.

"Entahlah." Konan mengangkat bahunya cepat. "Tapi setahuku dia bukan orang yang suka berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal." katanya yakin.

Seseorang tampak mengintip dari jendela yang berada di sebelah pintu. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu itu terbuka dan langsung diikuti seorang cowok bertopeng kayu dengan sedikit lubang pada salah satu bagian topeng itu.

"Kyaaa Senpai! Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi!" Orang itu terlihat sangat gembira melihat kehadiran Sasori, Itachi, Pein dan Konan di depannya.

"Hai Tobi!" Konan menyapa Tobi dengan senyum khasnya.

"Kenapa baru kalian mencariku sekarang?" tanya Tobi heran. Sudah 4 tahun mereka tidak pernah menghubunginya. Dilirik keempat seniornya bergantian. Dilihat dari wajah mereka, pasti mereka mau minta tolong. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya pasrah.

"Ah iya tentu saja ada." seru Konan bersemangat. Disisi lain, Pein dan Sasori menatap Tobi sambil tersenyum licik. Itachi tetap cuek seperti biasa. Katanya sih harus jaga gengsi di depan junior.

"Ka....kalian mau ngapain?" tanya Tobi gugup, saat Sasori dan Pein yang sedang tersenyum licik terus mendekatinya. Pemuda bertopeng itu terus saja berjalan mundur karena takut dengan kedua seniornya.

Dan semenit kemudian, terdengar jeritan dari pemuda bertopeng itu......

"Kyaaa apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Tobi terdengar menjerit dari pojok ruangan. Tempat Sasori dan Pein mendapati dirinya.

"Ayolah. Sekali ini saja. Demi Deidara juga." Pein terdengar sedang membujuk Tobi. Entah apa yang mereka inginkan dari pemuda bertopeng itu.

"Tapi Tobi anak baik. Tobi nggak mau melakukannya." Tobi terus berusaha menolak permintaan kedua seniornya itu. "Kyaaaaa tidak!"

-

-

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berada di ruang makan untuk menikmati hidangan yang disediakan Sakura. Ruang makan itu memang sangat sederhana, tapi lumayanlah buat tempat makan bersama. Naruto menatap hidangan di depannya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sementara Sasuke, masih tampak sibuk dengan telpon genggamnya.

"Iya aku tahu." Sasuke tampak sedang bicara dengan seseorang yang menelponnya. "Kau cerewet sekali. Kami kan bukan anak kecil lagi." Kali ini dia terdengar mengeluh.

"Itachi ya?" tanya Naruto, sesaat setelah Sasuke menutup telponnya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menarik salah satu kursi yang ada di dekat situ dan mendudukinya.

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Itachi memang perhatian banget sama mereka. Tidak lama kemudian, dia segera mengambil nasi dan beberapa potong daging.

Sasuke masih saja terus diam sambil memandangi hidangan di depannya. Piringnya masih kosong, belum terisi. Tampaknya perasaan cemas terus menghantuinya sekarang. Tentu saja dia sangat mencemaskan kakaknya yang sebentar lagi akan membongkar kebenaran kasus peledakan di kompleks perumahan mereka.

Naruto melirik Sasuke dalam diam. Dia tahu, Sasuke sedang cemas saat ini.

"Teme." panggil Naruto. Sayang panggilannya tidak didengar Sasuke yang masih terus melamun. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya, kalau menyerah begitu saja.

Naruto segera mengambil piring makannya dan pindah ke samping Sasuke yang sedang ngelamun. "Teme!....Aaaaa…….suapin." serunya tiba-tiba, setelah sampai di samping Sasuke. Dia menyerahkan sendoknya yang berisi nasi dan beberapa potongan daging kecil pada Sasuke.

"Makan saja sendiri, Dobe. Kau pikir aku kurang kerjaan apa?" Dengan cepat, Sasuke segera mengembalikan sendok beserta isinya pada Naruto.

"Satu suapan 50 yen. Gimana?" tawar Naruto.

"Tidak." Tolak Sasuke tegas.

"100 yen?" kali ini Naruto menambah tawarannya.

"Jangan macam-macam, Dobe. Gajimu lebih kecil dari gajiku!" kata Sasuke kesal. Sedikit mengingatkan kalau bekerja di cafe terkenal seperti cafenya Temari, gajinya jauh lebih besar daripada bekerja di kedai ramen.

Sakura yang baru mau menuju ke ruang makan setelah beres-beres di dapur, tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua sahabat baiknya itu. Dia tahu, disaat seperti ini hanya Naruto yang dapat membuat Sasuke melupakan segala kegundahannya. "Oh iya!" Gadis itu segera berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Naruto masih saja terus membujuk Sasuke untuk menyuapinya. "Ayolah....sekali saja Teme...." bujuknya manja. Kali ini dia merangkul tangan Sasuke dan bermanja-manja pada pemuda dingin itu, layaknya sepasang kekasih.

"Lepaskan, Dobe!" Sasuke berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Naruto padanya.

"Iya deh aku lepas." Naruto segera melepaskan rangkulannya pada Sasuke. "Tapi satu suapan ya." bujuknya lagi.

"Ya sudah." Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dan mau menyuapi Naruto. Diambilnya sendok beserta isinya yang disodorkan Naruto padanya. "Buka mulutmu..."

"Aaaaaa...."

**KLIK**

Suara dan cahaya jepretan kamera mengagetkan kedua sahabat itu. Mereka segera melirik ke arah suara dan cahaya jepretan kamera itu. Di sana terlihat Sakura sedang asyik memotret mereka.

Menyadari dirinya sedang diperhatikan, Sakura segera berhenti memotret Sasuke dan Naruto. "Hahaha….gaya kalian bagus juga." gadis itu tertawa kecil sambil mendekati kedua sahabatnya yang sedang menatap heran padanya.

"Dari mana kau dapat kamera itu, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Setahu dia, mereka nggak punya cukup uang untuk membeli kamera yang kelihatannya cukup mahal itu.

"Oh....ini diberikan Konan nee-chan." Sakura tersenyum, membiarkan Naruto memperhatikan kamera itu dengan takjub.

"Semoga mereka baik-baik saja." bisik Sasuke. Nyaris tak terdengar.

Sakura dan Naruto tersenyum menatap Sasuke. Mereka tahu, Sasuke sangat mencemaskan Itachi sekarang.

"Ah tunggu sebentar." Sakura segera menaruh kamera tadi di atas meja. Diaturnya _timer _pada kamera, agar dapat terfoto otomatis. Dia segera mengambil tempat di antara Sasuke dan Naruto begitu selesai. "Ayo tersenyum!" Sakura segera merangkul kedua sahabat baiknya itu untuk foto bersama. Gadis itu duduk di tengah dan memamerkan senyuman hangatnya.

**KLIK**

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

Pein, Konan dan Tobi sedang berada di kantornya Orochimaru. Ketiganya terlihat santai walaupun sebenarnya tidak bisa menutupi kegugupannya. Itachi tidak ikut masuk karena takut emosinya terpancing saat bertemu dengan orang yang telah membuatnya kehilangan orang-orang yang disayangi. Sasori menemaninya di depan, bersama Kakashi dan pasukannya yang diam-diam sudah bersiap untuk menangkap Orochimaru.

Orochimaru melirik ketiga teman Itachi itu bergantian. "Jadi apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanyanya sinis.

Pein menarik nafas panjang sebelum memulai pembicaraan. "Kami hanya ingin kau mengakui semua perbuatanmu!" katanya tegas.

"Perbuatan? Perbuatan apa?" tanya Orochimaru. Sok bodoh.

"Tentu saja. Tentang peledakan di kompleks perumahan Konoha Town itu." Konan berkata sambil menelan ludah dan menatap gugup ke arah Orochimaru. Bertemu dengan pembunuh berdarah dingin seperti Orochimaru, tentu saja sangat menakutkan. Apalagi bagi Konan yang hanya wanita biasa.

"Memangnya kalian punya bukti kalau aku terlibat dalam kasus itu?" tanya Orochimaru sinis. Diliriknya ketiga orang di hadapannya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Pein langsung memutar rekaman pembicaraan Orochimaru dan Deidara 2 tahun lalu yang direkam sendiri oleh Deidara dengan HPnya.

Tawa Orochimaru menggema di seluruh ruangan setelah rekaman itu selesai diputar. "Hahaha kalian ingin memasukkan aku ke penjara hanya dengan rekaman bodoh itu?" tanyanya sambil tertawa licik. "Kalian lupa ya siapa aku? Dengan kekuasaanku aku bisa membuat rekaman itu dianggap palsu." katanya tegas.

"Jadi benarkan kamu yang melakukan peledakan itu?" pancing Pein saat Orochimaru terlihat sedang diatas angin.

"Iya. Akulah pelakunya haha." tawa pria berambut panjang itu menggema lagi di dalam ruang kerjanya. "Lalu kenapa? Hah!" tanyanya enteng.

"Jadi selama ini kau menjebak Deidara!?" Pein terlihat emosi setelah mendengar pengakuan Orochimaru barusan. Konan mencoba menenangkannya, sebelum dia bertindak terlalu jauh. Saat yang lain sedang sibuk dengan emosi mereka masing-masing, Tobi si pria bertopeng tetap duduk santai di tempatnya dengan memain-mainkan lolipop yang sedari tadi menemaninya.

"Ya. Aku menjebaknya. Aku menjebak teman kalian yang bodoh itu. Haha dengan bodohnya dia mau mengakui semua perbuatan yang tidak pernah dia lakukan." Orochimaru masih saja terus tertawa dengan kemenangannya.

'_Kena kau!' _batin Pein, Konan dan Tobi kompak setelah mendengar pengakuan Orochimaru.

"Cukup main-mainnya." Orochimaru menghentikan tawanya. Kini dia sudah menatap Pein, Konan dan Tobi dengan pandangan menusuk. "Karena kalian sudah tahu semuanya. Berarti aku harus melenyapkan kalian." Kali ini dia tersenyum sinis sambil melirik mereka bergantian.

"Boleh saja kau melenyapkan kami. Tapi kau tidak akan bisa membungkam semua penduduk di Jepang yang menyaksikan pengakuanmu barusan." Pein berkata sambil tersenyum misterius. Sekarang tampaknya kemenangan sudah berada dipihak pada mereka.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sayang sekali, Tuan Orochimaru." Pein menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke dada, sambil tersenyum sinis pada Orochimaru. "Semua ucapanmu tadi, sudah disiarkan secara langsung ke seluruh wilayah di Jepang lewat TV Channel Hyuuga." jelasnya santai.

"APA!!!" tampaknya Orochimaru benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa terjebak dalam permainan mereka. "Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Sekarang Orochimaru terlihat benar-benar panik. Diliriknya ke sekeliling ruangan kantornya, mencari kamera CCTV yang mungkin terpasang di sana. Tapi dia tidak juga menemukannya.

"Kau mencari apa? Kamera CCTV ya?" tanya Pein sinis. "Mencari kemana pun, kau tidak akan bisa menemukannya." katanya yakin.

Orochimaru terdiam. Dia masih tidak menemukan kamera yang merekam pembicaraan mereka sejak tadi.

"Kau lupa ya? Sejak tadi, teman kami yang bertopeng ini tidak bicara satu kata pun." Konan tersenyum sambil menunjuk ke arah Tobi yang duduk manis sejak tadi. "Dialah alat perekam kami." ungkapnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Orochimaru masih tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana mungkin orang bertopeng itu adalah alat perekam mereka?

"Di dalam topeng yang dikenakan Tobi, telah diletakkan kamera video berukuran super mini yang dikembangkan khusus untuk instansi kepolisian." Pein mulai menjelaskan mengenai cara mereka merekam semua gerak-gerik dan ucapan Orochimaru sejak tadi. "Dan untuk memperjelas semua ucapanmu, kami menggunakan microphone dengan tampilan menyerupai lolipop yang sejak tadi dipegang Tobi." tutupnya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Berani sekali kalian menjebakku!" Orochimaru terlihat sangat marah sekarang. Rasanya ingin menelan ketiga teman Itachi itu hidup-hidup.

**BRAK**

Tapi sebelum Orochimaru berbuat sesuatu terhadap Pein, Konan dan Tobi. Kakashi sudah menerobos masuk bersama sejumlah pasukannya. Beberapa diantara pasukannya itu langsung menangkap Orochimaru sebelum dia berhasil kabur.

"Orochimaru-sama. Ah...maksudku Orochimaru. Kau ditangkap atas tuduhan pembunuhan berencana dan penyalahgunaan uang negara!" kata Kakashi tegas. "Kami telah mendapat laporan dari bagian pemberantasan korupsi mengenai penyalahgunaan uang negara yang dilakukan olehmu." lanjutnya.

Orochimaru hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Itachi dan Sasori sudah bergabung dengan ketiga temannya, setelah sejak tadi menunggu di luar.

-

-

**TBC…**

**....................**

**Ya endingnya NaruHina deh kayaknya hiks....hiks...-**_**kecewa sama fic sendiri-**_

**Padahal aku ingin endingnya KibaHina. Huf....tapi sudahlah. Udah terlanjur juga. **_**–dilempar-**_

**Kiba baik hati, dia berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Jadi apa endingnya bakalan yaoi, ShinoKiba atau straight dengan gadis selain Hinata. Silahkan kalian bayangkan sendiri. Karena aku nggak mau membayangkannya haha. **_**–dibikin sate-**_

**Entah kenapa aku merasa chapter ini lebih berunsur yaoi **_**(SasuNaru dan ShinoKiba) **_**ya haha. Ya aku akui, sejak membaca fic-fic yaoi dari salah satu author favorite aku. Aku memang sedikit terkena virus yaoi sih. Tapi saat ini, aku hanya bisa membuat yaoi sampai sebatas teman saja. –**_**perasaan kalau gitu bukan yaoi deh-....aduh bingung. **_**Kalau sampai ke tahap lebih jauh, kayaknya belum deh. Aku masih cinta banget sama straight nih hehe. ^_^. Terutama SasuSaku dan NaruSaku. Jadi sulit banget bagiku untuk membuat SasuNaru haha.**

…**..REVIEW REPLY…..**

**Chika males log-in…..**Hehe makasih ya. Iya nih, si Oro pelakunya. Ya si Tobi akan segera menolong Deidara kok hehe.

**uchibi-nara…..**Yup! Kebenaran semakin terungkap.

**Hiryuka Nishimori…..**Aku selalu berusaha buat banyakin SasuSaku kok hehe. Mereka kan pairing favorite aku.

**kakkoii-chan…..**Hehe gomen, memang nggak punya ide buat Shika sih. Jadi dia hanya bobo aja deh haha. Tenang aja, Sasuke akan mencair kok. Karena aku punya kejutan buat dia haha. *sok misterius*

**L3raa(dot)firaa……**Ha? Beda ya? Haha iya nih, aku juga merasa begitu. Maaf ya hehe. Aku juga lebih suka KibaHina loh. Yeah hidup KibaHina!

**shirayuki haruna….**Iya nih lama haha. Makasih ya. Ini udah diupdate kok hehe.

**timeh(dot)oni…..**Aku juga kangen sama kamu.*peluk2 sok akrab* Hehe makasih ya. Btw panggil miyu aja ya. Nggak enak kalau dipanggil senpai hehe. *dibikin sate*

**sabaku no panda-kun…..**Nggak apa-apa kok. Kamu mau mampir aja, aku sudah senang banget hehe.

**Uchiha Yuki-chan…..**Hm...jawaban pertanyaan kamu, ada di chapter ini kok hehe. Ya saya juga merasa begitu haha. Yup! Sasori memang tampan banget. Hiks….hiks….sayang dia mati cepat. Mana matinya di tangan character kesayangan aku lagi.

**M4yura…..**Kyaa M4yura-chan! Makasih ya udah mau mampir. Mana direview semua lagi. Hiks…hiks…jadi terharu. Hm…cara membuktiinnya ada di chapter ini kok hehe.

**dilia shiraishi…..**Makasih ya udah mampir hehe. Yup! Akhirnya Sasuke jadian dengan Sakura. Yeaaah!

**MinatsukySaya…..**Iya nih, si Oro memang jahat! Hehe makasih ya. Ini udah diupdate kok.

**Makasih ya semuanya.**

**-**

**REVIEW?**


	9. Mr Romance

**Minna, makasih ya masih mau ngikutin fic nggak jelas ini hehe.**

**Ini lanjutannya. Semoga kalian suka ya. Selamat membaca.  
**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 9: Mr. Romance**

4 bulan kemudian........

Deidara dibawa seorang sipir penjara menuju ke tempat pembebasannya. Pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum puas karena akhirnya dia bisa bebas dari tempat terkutuk itu. Dia dibebaskan karena tidak terbukti bersalah pada kejadian peledakan 2 tahun lalu itu. Ya walaupun dia harus tetap berada di penjara sampai persidangan selesai sih.

Diliriknya sel-sel penjara yang dilewatinya untuk terakhir kali, berharap dia tidak akan kembali lagi ke sana.

"Deidara, sudah sampai." kata sipir penjara yang mengantarnya. Menyadarkan pemuda berambut pirang itu dari lamunannya. "Kau bebas sekarang." Sipir penjara itu tersenyum tipis, menyelamati kebebasan Deidara.

"Terima kasih." Deidara sedikit membungkukkan badannya, berterima kasih pada sipir penjara yang mengantarnya itu.

-

-

"Deidaraaaaaa" seru Konan dari samping jalan. Gadis itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Deidara. Di sana Itachi, Pein dan Sasori juga sedang menanti kedatangannya pada mereka.

Konan, Pein dan Sasori langsung memeluk Deidara, begitu dia sampai disana. Rasa rindu yang mereka pendam, seakan tercurahkan semuanya dalam pelukan hangat itu. Itachi hanya tersenyum senang melihat sahabat terbaiknya sudah kembali bersamanya.

Deidara segera melepaskan pelukannya saat sadar Itachi tidak memeluknya. "Itachi?"

"Selamat atas kebebasanmu, Deidara." Itachi tersenyum menyelamati kebebasan sahabat terbaiknya itu.

"Kok nggak dipeluk?" Deidara mengeluh sambil melirik Itachi penasaran.

Itachi hanya diam sambil melirik Deidara. Melihat Deidara sedang menunggu pelukannya, Itachi segera menghampiri sahabat baiknya itu. "Ya...ya. Aku mengerti." Langsung dipeluk sahabat baiknya itu. "Selamat datang." bisik Itachi. Deidara tersenyum mendengarnya.

-

-

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

Sesaat setelah mengencangkan pegangan pada sepeda kesayangannya, Naruto segera melirik ke belakang. Di sana ada seorang gadis cantik sedang duduk malu-malu sambil sesekali memegang erat tubuhnya. "Hinata, pegangan yang kuat ya!"

"Eh?" Belum sempat Hinata berpikir kenapa dia bilang seperti itu, Naruto sudah mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan penuh untuk mengejar Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah menjauh dari mereka. Gadis pemalu itu segera menguatkan pegangan pada Naruto agar tidak terjatuh.

Naruto terus mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan penuh. Jalan yang mereka lewati memang jarang dilewati mobil. Kalau pun ada, mobil itu harus melaju pelan karena merupakan kawasan perumahan.

"Bye...bye Teme!" Naruto tersenyum bangga karena berhasil melewati Sasuke. "Sepertinya sekarang akulah pemenangnya!" pamernya sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya.

Sasuke hanya menatap bingung pada Naruto. Sejak kapan mereka bertanding siapa yang paling cepat sampai di rumah?

"Hmph...ternyata Naruto masih nggak mau kalah darimu." Sakura melirik Sasuke sambil menahan tawa.

"Hn." Tak ada tanggapan dari pemuda itu. Hanya gumaman kecil yang terdengar dari mulutnya.

Sasuke terus mengayun sepedanya pelan. Membiarkan Naruto berlalu dengan sepeda buntutnya.

Sesaat kemudian saat Naruto dan Hinata benar-benar sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Sakura melirik sekelilingnya yang benar-benar sepi. Tidak seorang pun terlihat di jalan itu. Diliriknya sebentar Sasuke yang sedang mengayuh sepeda. Dan sejenak kemudian, mata hijaunya langsung kembali memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Yang terdengar hanyalah nyanyian burung-burung kecil yang sedang berteduh di atas pohon-pohon besar yang berjajar di jalan itu.

"Sasuke-kun." panggil Sakura pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menatap Sakura yang sedang duduk di belakangnya. Pemuda itu masih saja mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan standar.

"Suasananya.....romantis ya." Sakura berkata sambil tersenyum manis dan mengencangkan pegangannya pada tubuh Sasuke.

"Ngaco." kata Sasuke cuek. Dia hanya menoleh sebentar ke arah Sakura, lalu kembali mengayuh sepedanya.

"Hei! Bisakah kau sedikit romantis pada pacarmu ini?" Sakura terdengar mengeluh sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan.

"Tidak bisa." Lagi-lagi hanya tanggapan singkat dan dingin yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Ya itu memang sudah resikonya berpacaran dengan orang sedingin Sasuke. Gadis itu hanya bisa mengelus-ngelus dadanya sambil terus berkata "Sabar Sakura....Sabar." katanya berulang-ulang.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke, seperti biasa tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke arah Sakura. Dia baru memulai kembali pembicaraan saat Sakura sudah mengalihkan perhatian menatapnya. "Aku memang bukan pria yang romantis. Tapi aku akan selalu berusaha membuatmu bahagia." Kali ini Sasuke berkata sambil menatap Sakura, membiarkan wajah tampannya dilihat dengan jelas oleh kekasihnya itu.

Sakura senang mendengarnya. Ya inilah Sasuke yang dia kenal. Sasuke mungkin tampak begitu dingin, tapi sebenarnya Sasuke hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara menunjukkan perasaannya. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun." Gadis itu berkata sambil tersenyum lembut.

-

-

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

Deidara memandang takjub rumah besar yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Rumah itu terlihat begitu megah dengan warna hitam dan corak awan merah di bagian pintu dan pagarnya, serta tidak ketinggalan papan besar bertuliskan 'AKATSUKI' di depannya. "Be...benarkah aku boleh tinggal disini?" tanya pemuda itu antusias.

"Tentu saja." jawab Konan sambil tersenyum lebar. "Rumah ini dibelikan Pein untuk tempat tinggal kita semua!" serunya senang. Pein sedang tersenyum di sampingnya, membiarkan kekasihnya itu yang menceritakan semuanya.

"Tak kusangka, ternyata kau baik juga." Goda Sasori sambil melirik Pein yang sedang tersenyum bangga.

"Selain untuk tempat tinggal, rencananya tempat ini akan jadi tempat usaha kita juga." Pein berkata bangga sambil memperkenalkan rumah itu pada mereka.

Itachi tampak tidak begitu tertarik dengan rumah besar itu.

"Itachi, kau juga tinggal disini ya. Bersama Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura juga." ajak Pein, didukung Sasori, Konan dan Deidara. Pasti bakalan seru sekali jika mereka bisa tinggal bareng.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal disini." tolak Itachi halus. Setelah melirik temannya satu persatu, pemuda itu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku yakin, mereka juga tidak bisa tinggal disini."

"Kenapa? Apa rumahnya kurang besar? Kurang bagus?" tanya Pein. Dia tampak kecewa banget sekarang, begitu juga dengan yang lain. Mereka sangat berharap Itachi dan yang lain bisa tinggal di rumah itu bersama mereka. "Kalau kau mau, kita bisa cari tempat tinggal yang lain." bujuknya.

"Bukan begitu, Pein." bantah Itachi cepat. "Masalahnya bukan terletak pada tempat tinggal kalian, tapi pada kami." Itachi berusaha menjelaskan alasannya menolak tawaran mereka. Jangan sampai teman-teman baiknya itu kecewa padanya. "Kami tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah yang telah membawa banyak kenangan itu. Rumah yang telah menemani kami melewati semua kepahitan yang terjadi dalam hidup kami."

Pein, Sasori, Konan dan Deidara hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan Itachi. Sesaat kemudian setelah Itachi selesai menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang alasannya menolak tawaran mereka, keempat teman Itachi itu langsung tertawa geli.

"Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu Itachi haha." kata Konan, masih sambil tertawa. "Kami ngerti kok." Lanjutnya diikuti anggukkan yang lain.

"Iya Itachi, benar kata Konan. Kau pikir kami ini siapa?" Pein berkata sambil merangkul bahu Itachi. "Jangan sungkan gitu ah."

Itachi tersenyum melihat perhatian sahabat-sahabatnya itu padanya. "Terima kasih semuanya." ucapnya tulus. Keempat temannya itu kompak menatapnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Oh iya." Sasori memulai pembicaraan, sepertinya dia baru ingat sesuatu. "Pein, katamu tadi ini juga akan jadi tempat usaha kita. Usaha apa sih? Kau mau bikin usaha apa?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu penasaran.

Pein terdiam sejenak, sepertinya dia lagi mikirin ucapannya tadi. Karena kebanyakan tertawa, dia jadi lupa tadi udah ngomong apa. "Oh soal usaha itu ya?" tanyanya, diikuti anggukkan Sasori. "Nah itu juga yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian. Gimana? Ada ide nggak, kita bikin usaha apa?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah. Aku sih terserah kalian." kata Itachi yang sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan usaha apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Dia lebih tertarik menjalankan usaha daripada mencari ide.

"Aku ada ide." Deidara berseru sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Mirip anak sekolahan yang sedang bersemangat menjawab pertanyaan dari guru. "Gimana kalau perusahaan petasan?" usulnya. Entah kenapa yang ide yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu saja petasan.

Sasori, Pein dan Konan terlihat syok mendengarnya. Setelah 4 tahun tidak bertemu dan 2 tahun dia masuk penjara ternyata belum mengubah kecintaan Deidara pada petasan. Itachi hanya cuek aja, dia udah biasa dengan sifat Deidara yang seperti ini.

"Petasan? Kau mau masuk penjara lagi ya?" tanya Sasori setelah sejak tadi diam.

Dan sekali lagi suara tawa mereka terdengar di tempat itu.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang ketagihan dengan film action yang ditontonnya. Mereka sedang nonton TV di ruang tamu. Gadis itu melirik kekasihnya diam-diam sambil tersenyum. "Ng....Sasuke-kun...."

"Hn?" Seperti biasa, hanya gumaman kecil yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kamu tahu nggak besok lusa hari apa?" tanya Sakura penuh harap. Berharap kekasihnya itu akan ingat hari bersejarah mereka. Hari mereka jadian.

"Kamis." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Bukan itu. Maksudku besok ada hari penting apa?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Tidak Ada."

Sekali lagi Sakura hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu. "Dasar." Gadis itu hanya tertawa kecil sambil melirik kekasihnya geli. Tidak lama kemudian, gadis itu sudah menatap pemuda di sampingnya itu dengan penuh kelembutan. Sasuke juga menatapnya dalam kelembutan. Mereka sedang berada di dunianya sendiri. Tunggu sedikit lagi dan kecupan pemuda itu akan mendarat di bibir sang gadis.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba dari belakang Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang berada di 'alam cinta' mereka.

"WAH!!!" seru Sakura kaget. Dia segera menjauh dari Sasuke saking paniknya. Gadis itu memalingkan badan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sangat memerah.

Naruto melirik Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian. Sasuke sedang menatap kesal ke arahnya dan Sakura sedang berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Dan hal itu cukup untuk menyadarkan Naruto kalau sudah mengganggu mereka. "Aku mengganggu ya?" tanyanya pasrah.

"Sangat." jawab Sasuke singkat. Jawaban yang benar-benar tepat sasaran itu, makin membuat Naruto merasa tak enak. Sakura sendiri hanya tertawa kecil sambil menutupi wajahnya yang masih memerah.

"Maaf deh kalau mengganggu." kata Naruto. "Tapi aku hanya mau memberikan ini pada kalian." Diserahkannya formulir pengisian tentang cita-cita yang didapatnya dari sekolah.

"Cita-cita?" tanya Sasuke sambil membaca isi formulir itu dengan seksama.

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ke sana sedikit, Teme." pintanya. Setelah Sasuke pindah ke tengah, dia segera duduk di samping Sasuke. "Jadi apa cita-cita kalian kalau lulus nanti?" tanyanya sambil melirik Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian.

Sasuke tampak tak tertarik dengan formulir itu. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang kelihatannya cukup penasaran dengan formulir yang diberikan Naruto.

"Mulai dari aku dulu ya." Naruto memulai pembicaraan karena sepertinya kedua sahabatnya masih sibuk sendiri. "Aku mau buka restoran dengan mie ramen terenak sedunia!" serunya antusias.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sebentar lalu berkata "Mudah-mudahan tidak ada yang mati." katanya cuek.

"Apaan sih, Teme!" Naruto menatap Sasuke kesal. Bukannya didukung, dia malah berkata begitu. Nggak heran Naruto jadi sangat kesal pada sahabatnya itu. "Kau meragukan kemampuanku ya?" tantangnya.

"Memang." jawab Sasuke singkat, membuat Naruto makin kesal dengannya.

"Sudah dong." Potong Sakura, sebelum Naruto melempar Sasuke dengan mie ramen khayalannya.

Setelah menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan '_nantiku balas kau teme'_, Naruto segera bertanya pada Sakura."Kalau Sakura-chan? Apa cita-citamu?"

"Ng…..aku mau jadi dokter!" seru Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Aku juga ingin punya rumah sakit yang khusus melayani orang miskin."

Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan. '_Mulia banget impiannya.'_ batin mereka kompak.

"Kalau kamu?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke dengan pandangan sinis. Masih kesal karena kejadian tadi.

"Hn?..... Entahlah." jawab Sasuke malas.

"Semua orang harus punya impian Teme!" Naruto langsung mengeluh mendengar pernyataan Sasuke barusan. Tampaknya Naruto memang harus banyak bersabar dengan Uchiha yang satu ini. Kalau mau jujur, Naruto juga heran kenapa bisa tahan tinggal bersama Sasuke selama 2 tahun lebih. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, Naruto tahu kalau persahabatan mereka tidak bisa ditukar dengan apapun.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

Sehari kemudian........

Sasuke keluar dari toko perhiasan sambil membawa bungkusan kecil. Tidak lama kemudian, dia membuka bungkusan kecil itu dan mengambil kotak kecil yang ada di dalam bungkusan itu. Dibukanya kotak kecil itu dengan hati-hati. Setelah kotak kecil itu terbuka, cincin putih yang ada di dalamnya terlihat begitu menyilaukan.

Mungkin cincin itu memang tidak mewah. Tapi dia yakin, gadis itu pasti akan sangat senang menerimanya. Menerima cincin pertunangan yang akan dia lingkarkan di jari manis gadis itu tepat pada peringatan hari jadian mereka. Sudah lama dia menabung diam-diam hanya untuk membeli cincin pertunangan itu. _'Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku lupa hari penting kita.' _Batinnya geli.

"Cincin?!" Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang acak-acakan tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping Sasuke sekarang. Pemuda usil yang sangat dikenal Sasuke.

"Ngapain kau disini, Dobe?" tanyanya kesal. Dengan segera langsung dimasukan kembali cincin itu ke kotaknya.

"Itu tidak penting. Yang paling penting, untuk apa cincin itu?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu sambil melirik kotak cincin yang dipegang Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam seribu bahasa. Dia terlalu malas dan tak ingin menjelaskannya pada Naruto. Sasuke membalikan badannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sedikit memerah, membayangkan wajah ceria gadis yang akan menggunakan cincin pertunangan darinya itu.

Setelah melirik Sasuke dan cincin itu sejenak, Naruto mendapat sebuah kesimpulan. "Teme, jangan-jangan kamu....." Naruto berhenti sejenak. Dia menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "...mau melamarku ya?"

"Apa!" Sasuke hampir saja pingsan mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. Ingin rasanya melempar sesuatu ke wajah bodoh sahabatnya itu. "Baka! Apa aku terlihat sedang menjalin hubungan denganmu sekarang?!"

"Hehe maaf deh. Bercanda kok." Naruto tertawa kecil melihat Sasuke yang sedang menatap kesal ke arahnya. "Jadi, kau mau melamar Sakura-chan?" Kali ini wajahnya sudah terlihat siap memulai pembicaraan serius dengan sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia terlihat sedang menggenggam erat kotak cincin yang berada di tangannya itu. Seakan tidak ingin melepaskan gadis yang akan menggunakan cincin darinya itu.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua ya. Sakura-chan pasti senang sekali." ucapan selamat yang tulus dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, diucapkan Naruto dengan diikuti senyuman hangatnya.

Sasuke juga membalas senyuman Naruto. Tanpa adanya persahabatan seperti ini, mungkin mereka tidak akan bisa melewati tahun-tahun yang sangat sulit dalam kehidupan mereka.

Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke tampak sibuk memperhatikan cincin pertunangan yang akan dia berikan pada Sakura. Naruto juga terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

_'Apapun reaksinya nanti, aku harus tetap mengatakannya. Aku tidak boleh membohonginya terus!' _batin Naruto. Pemuda itu ingin sekali mengungkapkan semuanya sekarang, semua perasaan yang pernah dia pendam selama bertahun-tahun. "Ng...Teme, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Aku tidak ingin membohongimu seumur hidupku." Naruto terlihat benar-benar serius sekarang. "Aku mohon, kamu jangan marah ya." Pintanya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. Sasuke hanya menatapnya penuh tanya. "Itu terjadi cukup lama. Tapi sekarang benar-benar sudah tidak ada apa-apa."

"Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau katakan, Dobe." Sasuke terlihat sangat tidak sabaran sekarang.

Setelah menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkan segenap tenaganya. Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sebenarnya aku......"

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

Itachi sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Walaupun TV di depannya sedang menyiarkan acara favoritenya, pemuda itu terus saja menatap jam dinding di ruangan itu. Dia sedang menunggu Sasuke dan Naruto yang belum pulang juga dari tadi. '_Mereka kemana sih?'_Batinnya gusar.

Tok…tok….tok….

Suara ketukkan pintu, membangunkan Itachi dari lamunannya. Tapi sebelum dia sampai di depan pintu, Sakura sudah berlari melewatinya.

"Biar aku saja Itachi nii-san! Itu pasti Sasuke-kun dan Naruto." seru Sakura semangat. Dia berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke pintu.

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya sambil tersenyum. _'Ah…gadis ini memang selalu bersemangat kalau sudah menyangkut kedua sahabatnya itu.' _Batin Itachi geli.

Begitu pintu terbuka, Sasuke segera melesat masuk ke dalam. Naruto terlihat sedang mengejar di belakangnya. "Teme, tunggu! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

Sakura dan Itachi hanya menatap penasaran dengan pemandangan yang sedang terjadi di hadapan mereka sekarang.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Membohongiku selama bertahun-tahun, apa kau pikir itu masih bisa disebut sahabat!" Naruto terdiam mendengarnya. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa sekarang. Padahal dia hanya berusaha untuk jujur pada sahabatnya itu. Bantingan keras Sasuke pada pintu kamarnya, menunjukkan kalau Sasuke benar-benar sangat marah sekarang.

Itachi dan Sakura segera langsung mendekati Naruto karena penasaran. Selama bertahun-tahun, Sasuke tidak pernah semarah ini pada Naruto.

"Naruto, ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Sasuke-kun terlihat sangat marah padamu?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Tidak pernah dilihatnya Sasuke semarah ini pada Naruto.

Naruto melirik Sakura sejenak, membiarkan gadis itu terlihat makin penasaran padanya. "Karena aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku……aku……" ucapannya terhenti. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa pada gadis di hadapannya sekarang.

"Aku apa Naruto? Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Sakura tampak tidak sabaran. Itachi juga menatap Naruto penasaran.

"Kalau aku pernah mencintaimu."

-

-

**TBC**

**-----------------------**

**=REVIEW REPLY=**

**Kakkoi-chan males log in XD.....**Haha bukan hanya kamu kok yang lupa ama ceritanya. Aku juga lupa haha. *contoh author tidak bertanggung jawab*

Iya nih. Kok Hinata baik banget ya. Btw makasih ya hehe.

**bebek-Goren9 bosen login.....**Iya nih akhirnya bisa ku update juga hehe. Tenang aja, pasti aku tamatin kok. Ini udah diupdate lagi kok. Hehe makasih ya.

**uchibi-nara.....**Makasih ya hehe. Iya, ini udah diupdate kok.

**Lawra-chan.....**Ini udah ada SasuSakunya. Makasih ya hehe.

**timeh(dot)oni.....**Hehe lama banget ya. Maaf ya, habisnya aku juga nggak tahu kenapa semangat membuat ficku bisa hilang entah kemana. Iya, ini udah diupdate kok. Makasih ya hehe.

**Uchiha Yuki-chan.....**Hehe makasih ya. Iya ya, Kiba kasihan sekali. Huf...sebenarnya aku lebih pingin jadi KibaHina, tapi entah kenapa malah NaruHina haha. Ekspresi NaruSasu biasa aja waktu suap-suapan, mungkin karena mereka udah biasa kali kayak gitu wakakakak. *alasan yang ngaco* Soal Oro, mungkin karena dia sudah keriput jadi cepat pasrah deh haha. *dibikin sate* Maaf banget ya, udah kehabisan ide sih hehe.

**Uchiha cesa......**Hehe makasih ya. Nggak apa-apa kok say. *sok akrab MODE ON* Hm...ok aku akan berusaha agar SasuSaku tambah mesra. Perasaan banyak yang minta gitu juga deh haha. Btw senang banget ternyata ada lagi fansnya SasuSaku hehe. Met kenal ya.

**MinatsukySaya......**Hehe makasih ya. Sama dong, aku juga suka banget sama KibaHina. Bahkan sebenarnya, aku lebih suka KibaHina daripada NaruHina loh haha. Kok banyak banget ya yang pingin SasuSaku mesra. OK deh, aku usahain ya hehe.

**M4yura.....**Hehe makasih ya. Iya nih udah diupdate kok.

------------------

**Maaf ya kalau updatenya lama banget. Hiks...hiks....padahal aku sudah berusaha banget loh.**

**Huf...mudah-mudahan masih ada yang mau membaca dan mereview fic ini....**

**Review?**


	10. Atas Nama Cinta

**Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf atas updetan fic ini yang lama banget. **

**Gomeeeeeeen.......**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 10: Atas Nama Cinta**

Setelah sejak tadi terdiam mendengar pernyataan cinta tidak langsung dari Naruto, Sakura akhirnya buka suara juga. "Eh? Kau pernah mencintaiku?" gadis itu bertanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku sudah lama menyukaimu." Pemuda berambut pirang itu memulai pembicaraan. Sakura hanya diam mendengarkannya. "Tapi sejak kau jadian dengan Sasuke, aku memutuskan untuk mengalah dan melupakan perasaanku padamu." Naruto mulai menceritakan perasaan yang lama dia pendam itu. Setelah menarik nafas panjang, pemuda itu menyelesaikan semua penjelasannya. "Sampai akhirnya aku berpacaran dengan Hinata dan melupakan semua perasaanku padamu."

Hening.

Belum ada tanggapan dari gadis berambut pink itu. Naruto juga tidak berani menanyakannya.

"........"

Sesaat kemudian, gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam untuk sahabat sejak kecilnya yang sedang berada di hadapannya sekarang. "Naruto, terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Naruto membalas senyuman Sakura sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Huf...tapi Teme jadi marah padaku." Kali ini dia berkata sambil menarik nafas panjang, seakan melepas semua keluh kesahnya.

"Serahkan saja padaku." usul Sakura. Gadis itu tahu betul apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk meredakan kemarahan kekasihnya.

-

-

Gadis berambut pink itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya sebelum sampai ke kamar Sasuke. "Naruto." Entah apa yang ingin dikatakan gadis berambut pink itu sampai terlihat seserius itu. "Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau tidak akan pernah menyakiti Hinata." pinta Sakura.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Tidak pernah dilihatnya tatapan yang begitu serius dari gadis yang sudah lama tinggal bersamanya itu. "Ya. Aku janji." Walaupun sempat bingung dengan permintaan Sakura, Naruto tetap mengiyakannya.

"Syukurlah." Gadis itu tersenyum setelah mendengar janji Naruto.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

Tok...Tok...Tok

Suara ketukan pada pintu kamarnya, tidak dihiraukan Sasuke. Pemuda itu sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun, boleh aku masuk?" Suara gadis itu, menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

Walaupun tidak ada tanggapan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda dingin itu, Sakura segera menyimpulkan kalau diam berarti 'iya'.

Sakura masuk dan segera duduk di samping Sasuke. Pintu kamar Sasuke memang tidak dikunci sih, jadi dia bisa masuk dengan mudah. Gadis itu melirik kekasihnya lalu tersenyum geli. Sasuke hanya menatapnya sebentar dan membiarkannya.

"Kau marah karena Naruto mencintaiku atau karena dia sudah membohongimu?" tanya Sakura, masih sambil tersenyum geli.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Mungkin dia terlalu malas untuk menjawab atau karena dia memang tidak tahu jawabannya.

Hening.

Sungguh nggak enak punya pacar sedingin Sasuke. Itulah yang Sakura rasakan sekarang. Pemuda itu tidak sedikit pun melirik ke arahnya.

"Entahlah." Setelah menunggu cukup lama, hanya sebuah jawaban singkat yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Dan sekali lagi Sakura harus dibuat bersabar menghadapinya.

-

-

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

Naruto menunggu dengan gelisah di depan kamar Sasuke. Berulang kali diliriknya jam dinding yang ada di dekat situ dengan tidak sabar.

CLEK.....

Sesaat setelah pintunya terbuka, Sakura keluar dari kamar itu sambil tersenyum. "Sudah beres." bisiknya sambil menepuk pundak Naruto pelan.

Tidak lama setelah Sakura pergi, Sasuke segera keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ah Teme!" Naruto segera menghampiri Sasuke yang baru keluar. "Ma...."

"Maaf."

"Eh!?" Naruto terkejut melihat reaksi Sasuke sekarang. Pemuda yang biasanya bersikap begitu dingin itu kini terlihat sedang membungkuk sambil meminta maaf padanya. Walaupun sempat bingung karena sikap Sasuke yang tidak biasa itu, tapi akhirnya Naruto tersenyum seperti biasa.

Sasuke ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Di dalam hatinya Naruto menyimpan kekaguman yang luar biasa pada Sakura yang bisa membuat orang dingin seperti Sasuke bisa berubah secepat itu. Entah 'sihir' apa yang dilakukan gadis itu.

**_SURATAN TAKDIR__**

2 jam kemudian.....

"Ke kuburan?" Sasuke terlihat tidak percaya dengan permintaan Sakura. Aneh-aneh saja permintaan gadis ini sekarang. "Malam-malam begini?" tanyanya yang dibalas dengan anggukan Sakura.

"Aku sudah siapkan jaket kita." katanya semangat sambil memperlihatkan 4 jaket yang ditaruh dalam tasnya.

"Hah?"

-

-

Hari sudah malam, tapi pasangan itu masih terlihat sibuk di kuburan. Tentu saja mereka bukan hantu yang sedang berkeliaran. Pemuda itu terus menatap gadis berambut pink yang sedari tadi terlihat sibuk meletakkan bunga ke beberapa makam di hadapan mereka. Makam orang tua mereka.

Sesekali pemuda itu mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya karena hawa dingin yang menusuk. Diliriknya jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan jam 9 malam. Tak ada protes yang keluar dari mulutnya saat ini. Hanya saja dia kesal karena Itachi dan Naruto tidak mau ikut dengan berbagai alasan aneh mereka.

"Sasuke-kun." Suara Sakura membangunkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. "Pulang yuk. Aku takut kalau lama-lama disini hehe." Gadis itu tertawa kecil sambil mengosok-gosok hidungnya yang tidak gatal. Menyamarkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Sasuke melirik Sakura sebentar lalu berkata "Kan kamu yang mau ke kuburan malam-malam." sindirnya yang hanya diikuti oleh tawa kecil Sakura.

Setelah puas tertawa tanpa dosa, Sakura terlihat sedang menikmati suasana malam di tempat itu. Rambut pinknya terlihat begitu indah ditiupi angin malam. Gadis itu terlihat begitu cantik malam ini. "Sejujurnya aku takut kalau ternyata aku bukan jodohmu." Wajahnya yang biasa ceria itu tiba-tiba terlihat sedih saat mengatakannya. "Aku takut kalau...."

Ucapan Sakura terhenti saat sebuah pelukan hangat mendarat pada tubuhnya. "Satu tempat di hatiku ini hanya untuk Haruno Sakura dan aku tidak pernah ingin membukanya untuk orang lain." bisik pemuda itu tanpa sedikit pun melepaskan pelukannya pada kekasihnya.

"Kau sakit ya?" gadis itu tertawa geli sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya pada dahi kekasihnya. "Atau kau sedang kerasukan salah satu setan disini?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia hanya melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura lalu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Sakura tersenyum senang melihat tingkah Sasuke karena sepertinya dia memang punya tempat khusus di hati pemuda itu. 

Nggak tahan melihat senyuman gadis itu yang terus mendebarkan jantungnya. Sasuke mendekati Sakura sambil tersenyum. Setelah sampai di depan Sakura, dia meraih tangan gadis itu. "Sakura...." Sasuke bergumam pelan. Setelah sedikit menelan ludah, dia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "....hari ini di depan makam orang tua kita aku ingin me......." Sasuke berkata sambil menggenggam lembut tangan kanan Sakura dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk mencari cincin pertunangan yang tadi dia letakkan di sakunya.

4 menit sudah berlalu, tapi cincinnya tidak ketemu juga. _'Sial! Pasti ketinggalan di rumah.' _batinnya kesal. Ah dia ingat sekarang, dia memang meletakkan cincin itu di laci kamarnya saat bertengkar dengan Naruto tadi.

Sakura terus menatap Sasuke penasaran. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu tapi Sasuke belum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Me- apa Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Me....mengajakmu pulang ke rumah!" kata Sasuke cepat lalu langsung mengenggam tangan Sakura dan melangkah pulang. "Kau pikir sekarang sudah jam brapa?!"

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengikuti Sasuke. "Padahal aku sempat deg-degan karena kupikir kau mau melamarku haha." Gadis itu tertawa geli mengingat khayalannya yang dia rasa ketinggian itu.

Sasuke hanya melirik Sakura sebentar lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

-

-

**_SURATAN TAKDIR__**

Naruto terlihat sedang bersandar di pagar rumah sambil sesekali melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan jam 10 pagi. Padahal ini hari minggu, tapi dia sudah terlihat begitu rapi. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini, biasanya sih jam segini dia masih tertidur pulas di tempat tidur. Akh...sial! Ini karena dia terlanjur janji untuk menyukseskan acara pertunangan sahabat sejak kecilnya sih.

**Flashback**

_"Aku janji, Teme. Aku pasti membantu acara pertunanganmu." Seru Naruto bersemangat setelah Sasuke menceritakan semua ide yang diusulkan Ino padanya. Tampaknya Ino dan Hinata sangat bersemangat untuk melancarkan acara pertunangan Sasuke-Sakura setelah mendengar tentang rencana Sasuke itu dari Naruto. _

_Setelah berpikir sejenak, Sasuke melirik Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. "Begitu ya?" _

_Naruto terlihat menelan ludah sekarang. Dia yakin, saat ini Sasuke pasti sedang punya rencana aneh._

_"Dobe, apa kau tahu kalau untuk sampai ke pesta dansa, cinderella dijemput dengan kereta labu?"_

_"Hah?"_

**End of Flashback**

-

-

Naruto melirik sepeda buntut di sampingnya. _'Jadi ini kereta labunya?' _batinnya sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

**_SURATAN TAKDIR__**

Tampaknya persiapan acara pertunangan Sasuke-Sakura benar-benar sudah selesai sekarang. Ruangan cafe Temari sudah di dekorasi sedemikian rupa untuk acara pertunangan itu. Walaupun hanya sederhana tapi terlihat bermakna. Cafe Temari biasanya tutup pada hari minggu seperti ini, jadi tidak masalah kalau mereka mau menggunakannya hari ini. Temari langsung menyetujui untuk meminjamkan cafenya setelah mendengar rencana pesta pertunangan kejutan buat Sakura. Tentu saja dengan syarat, mereka harus membersihkan cafenya setelah selesai acara.

Itachi sedang duduk di sudut ruangan bersama teman-temannya. Sesekali dia memandang haru pada adik kesayangannya yang sekarang terlihat tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan kekasihnya. Sasuke di hadapannya sekarang bukan lagi Sasuke kecil yang selalu digodanya, Sasuke yang sekarang adalah Sasuke yang dewasa yang sudah bisa mengambil keputusan penting dalam hidupnya.

Temari dan Tenten tersenyum bangga melihat dekorasi ruangan yang sudah selesai mereka buat. Karena tamu yang datang hanya orang-orang dekat Sasuke-Sakura saja, jadi tidak terlalu repot. Hinata terlihat sibuk dengan telpon genggamnya. Dia harus segera memberitahu Naruto bahwa semua persiapan sudah selesai.

"Mana?" Ino mendekati Sasuke sambil tersenyum usil.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke walaupun dia sudah tahu pasti apa yang ingin dilihat sahabat dekat Sakura itu.

"Tentu saja cincinnya." Sepertinya Ino begitu penasaran dengan isi kotak kecil yang sedang dipegang Sasuke itu.

Sasuke melirik Ino sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak bisa." katanya pelan.

**_SURATAN TAKDIR__**

Sakura mengayuh kencang sepeda Naruto, sementara pemuda berambut pirang itu duduk di belakangnya sambil sesekali protes. "Sakura-chan! Aku mohon pelankan sedikit sepedanya!" keluh pemuda berambut pirang itu berulang-ulang.

"Sabar sedikit, Naruto. Aku harus segera minta maaf pada Temari." Sakura berkata tanpa sedikitpun mengurangi kecepatan sepeda buntut itu.

Sebenarnya karena tidak tahu harus bilang apa agar Sakura bisa segera ke cafenya Temari, Naruto terpaksa harus berbohong pada gadis berambut pink itu. Dia bilang kalau Sasuke mungkin akan dipecat Temari karena sering terlambat. Makanya Sasuke dipanggil Temari ke cafenya pada hari libur seperti sekarang.

"Aku bohong." ucap Naruto pada akhirnya. Dia memang harus jujur sekarang.

Sakura segera menghentikan sepeda buntut itu setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya penasaran sambil kembali melanjutkan mengayuh sepeda itu pelan.

"Sasuke tidak akan dipecat Temari. Dia ke cafe itu karena....." Ucapan pemuda berambut pirang itu sedikit terhenti sekarang. Sambil menarik nafas panjang, dia mengeluh dalam hati. _'Aku pasti digantung.' _batinnya yakin. Dia yakin banget kalau Sasuke dan teman-temannya yang sedang mempersiapkan pesta kejutan itu bakal marah besar kalau dia sampai membocorkan pesta pertunangan itu pada Sakura.

"Karena ap.....Eh!" belum sempat Sakura berkomentar, sepeda yang mereka tumpangi tiba-tiba tidak berjalan dengan semestinya. Sakura segera menghentikan sepeda itu.

Setelah berhenti, Sakura dan Naruto segera turun dari sepeda itu. Naruto sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat keadaan sepedanya."Sial! Bannya kempis!" keluhnya.

"Aku minta bantuan ke sana ya." pamit Sakura meninggalkan Naruto yang masih memeriksa ban sepedanya.

_'Entah aku harus tertawa atau menangis sekarang.' _batin Naruto yang masih memperhatikan ban sepedanya. Karena ban sepeda itu kempis, dia memang tidak jadi mengatakan pada Sakura tentang alasan sebenarnya mereka ke cafe Temari sih. Tapi mereka pasti terlambat ke sana.

**TIIIN….TIIIN….**

**CKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT**

**BRAAAAAK!!!**

"EH!" Dengan cepat, Naruto segera melirik ke asal suara itu.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

Sasuke membuka lagi kotak cincin yang sedari tadi dipegangnya itu. Entah sudah berapa kali dia melihat cincin itu. Tidak sabar rasanya untuk memasang cincin itu ke jari manis gadis berambut pink yang sedang dinantinya itu.

**PRAAANG**

Tanpa sengaja, dijatuhkannya gelas _crystal_ berisi jus tomat yang diminumnya sejak tadi. Dengan spontan, Sasuke langsung membungkuk untuk memungguti pecahan gelas itu. "Akh!" keluhnya saat jarinya tertusuk pecahan gelas tadi.

"Sasuke, sudahlah biar aku yang bereskan!" Tenten berlari kecil ke arah Sasuke sambil membawa sapu dan tempat sampah. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tenten melihat Sasuke sedang memandangi jarinya yang terluka sambil termenung. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan cowok itu sekarang.

"……" Sasuke nggak mengindahkan pertanyaan Tenten. Dia terus terdiam. Firasat buruk terus dirasakannya. _'Ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaanku nggak enak?' _batin Sasuke cemas. Perasaan cemas sama seperti yang dia rasakan saat kematian kedua orang tuanya.

"Sasuke!" panggil Tenten agak keras. Menyadarkan cowok itu dari lamunannya.

"Hn?"

"Payah! Kok melamun sih. Kau takut karena memecahkan gelas mahal kesayangan Temari ini ya?" tebaknya asal sambil tertawa kecil.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" jerit Naruto sambil berlari mendekati gadis berambut pink yang sekarang sudah tergeletak di jalan dengan tubuh penuh darah. Gadis itu terus terbatuk-batuk sementara darah segar terus mengalir dari kepala, hidung dan mulutnya. Sebuah mobil box berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Sepertinya mobil itu yang menyebabkan kecelakaan ini.

Orang-orang di sekitar situ segera mengerumuni lokasi kecelakaan itu. Beberapa diantaranya terlihat sibuk menghubungi ambulans dan polisi.

'_Kenapa semuanya berisik sekali? Apa yang terjadi?' _batin Sakura yang pandangannya makin kabur. Kesadarannya pun semakin menurun. _'Sakit! Kepalaku sakit sekali!' _jerit Sakura dalam hati. Ingin rasanya berteriak keras-keras kalau kepalanya sakit sekali sekarang. Sayangnya tidak mungkin karena setiap membuka mulutnya, bukannya kata yang keluar tapi darah. Darah segar yang terus membuat dia terbatuk-batuk sejak tadi.

Naruto langsung membungkuk di samping Sakura. "Sakura-chan, kumohon bertahanlah." Naruto sangat takut sekarang. Takut kehilangan sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Takut kehilangan 'Sakura-chan'nya.

'_Siapa itu? Naruto?' _pandangan gadis itu makin kabur, dia tidak bisa mengenal dengan baik orang yang sedang tertunduk di sampingnya itu. "Na…ruto?" kata Sakura pelan. Akhirnya setelah berusaha sekuat tenaga, dia bisa mengucapkan sesuatu juga. Ya walaupun ucapannya harus sedikit tertahan oleh darah yang terus mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Ya. Ini aku. Aku disini Sakura-chan." Naruto berusaha menutupi kepanikannya. Dia terus menatap Sakura lembut.

Disaat keadaannya sudah seperti ini, gadis itu masih bisa tersenyum pada Naruto. "Na...ru..to....mung...kin....ini...a...kan...ter...de...ngar...gila...tapi...UHUKS..." Sekali lagi ucapannya harus terhenti oleh darah yang terus mengalir dari mulutnya. "....ta...pi...a...ku...bi...sa....me...li..hat...o..rang...tua...ki...ta...se..UHUKS...se..sedang...ter...se...nyum...pa..da..UHUKS...ku...se...ka...rang...UHUKS...UHUKS." Sakura terbatuk-batuk lagi. Darah segar terus mengalir dengan deras dari mulutnya.

"Sakura-chan, aku mohon jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau akan baik-baik saja." Naruto berusaha menenangkan Sakura walaupun sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak bisa tenang.

Sekilas bayangan Sasuke saat mereka sedang berdua, terlintas kembali dibenak Sakura. _"Aku memang bukan pria yang romantis. Tapi aku akan selalu berusaha membuatmu bahagia." _terlintas pula ucapan Sasuke saat itu yang tidak pernah sedikit pun dilupakan Sakura.

Pandangan Sakura semakin kabur. Suara Naruto juga mulai terdengar samar-samar. "Sa…suke-kun…" bisiknya pelan, nyaris tak bersuara. Perlahan mata hijaunya mulai menutup.

Naruto memandang tidak percaya dengan yang sedang terjadi di hadapannya. "SAKURAAAA-CHAN!!!" jerit cowok berambut pirang itu.

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

"Eh?" Sasuke berpaling cepat memandangi jendela restoran di sampingnya.

"Ada apa lagi, Uchiha?" tanya Temari yang masih kesal karena Sasuke memecahkan gelas kristal milik restorannya yang harganya di atas rata-rata itu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia masih saja terus memandangi jendela di sampingnya. Aneh, sepertinya tadi ada yang memanggil namanya. Tapi siapa ya? Apa hanya perasaannya saja? Kenapa dia jadi semakin cemas? Apa ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi?

'_Sakura?' _batin Sasuke cemas.

**-**

**-**

**TBC.....**

* * *

**Sebenarnya aku kepingin masukin SuiKarin sebagai penyebab kecelakaan Sakura. Trus ceritain singkat mengenai kehidupan mereka juga. Tapi nggak jadi deh. Udah kepanjangan nih haha.**

**REVIEW ?**


	11. Mengejar Mimpi!

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre : **Drama/General

**Friendship : **Sasuke-Naruto-Sakura, Ino-Sakura-Hinata, AND Itachi-Deidara-Pein-Konan-Sasori

**Main Pairing: **SasuSaku **PLUS sedikit **NaruHina ^^

**Minna, makasih banyak atas waktu yang sudah kalian luangkan untuk membaca fic ini dari awal sampai sekarang. Ini adalah bagian terakhirnya. Semoga berkesan ya ^^.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 11: Mengejar Mimpi!**

Sasuke berlari, terus berlari. Entah sudah berapa banyak orang yang memakinya ketika dia menabrak mereka. Yang dia tahu sekarang hanya terus berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit, menuju ke suatu tempat bernama 'Unit Gawat Darurat'. Tidak diperdulikan lagi penampilannya yang acak-acakan.

Pemuda itu akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan ruangan UGD (Unit Gawat Darurat).

Naruto tampak tertunduk lesu di depan ruangan itu. Perasaannya benar-benar kacau sekarang. Mungkin karena itu, dia tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah berada di depannya sekarang.

"Dobe!" panggil Sasuke. Membuat Naruto menyadari keberadaannya sekarang. "Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" tanyanya cemas.

"……." Naruto terus terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dobe!! Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?!" kali ini Sasuke meninggikan suaranya. Berharap Naruto akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya sebentar, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan hampa. "Aku tidak tahu, Teme." Jawabnya singkat. "Mereka sedang berusaha menyelamatkannya." Lanjut Naruto lirih sambil kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan matanya yang memerah.

-

-

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

Setelah menunggu hampir 3 jam di depan ruangan UGD, Sasuke akhirnya diijinkan masuk untuk menjenguk Sakura.

Ditariknya kursi yang berada di dekat ranjang Sakura dan mendudukinya. Perlahan diraihnya tangan gadis itu yang kini begitu lemah dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Sakura….." panggilnya lirih.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Dia tersenyum melihat Sasuke sudah duduk di sampingnya sambil menggenggam lembut tangannya. Dibukanya masker oksigen yang terpasang di sekitar mulut dan hidungnya, agar tidak mengganggu ucapannya ke Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun…." Bisik Sakura pelan. Sekritis apapun kondisinya saat ini, Sakura akan selalu memberikan senyuman termanisnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam. Sungguh tidak pernah sedikit pun dibayangkannya, gadis yang dengan setia selalu menemani hari-harinya, akan berada di ruangan ini dengan berbagai macam peralatan medis untuk mempertahankan hidupnya.

"Aku ti...dak bi..sa per..gi de...dengan te...nang ka...lau kau men...menatapku se...perti i..tu." bisiknya pelan, ditambah senyuman manisnya seperti biasa. Dokter memang sudah berhasil menghentikan pendarahan di rongga dadanya yang terus membuat dia terbatuk-batuk tadi, tapi pernafasannya belum lancar dan terus terputus-putus sejak tadi.

"Tolong jangan bilang seperti itu." pinta Sasuke. Suaranya terdengar bergetar sekarang. Sepertinya dia sedang berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menangis sekarang. Dia tahu, Sakura akan sedih kalau melihatnya menangis. "Aku tidak bisa....aku tidak bisa kehilangan kamu." lanjutnya lirih.

_Tak pernah terpikir olehku_

_Tak sedikitpun kubayangkan_

_Kau akan pergi tinggalkan ku sendiri_

"Ter...senyumlah." pinta Sakura pada Sasuke yang terus menatapnya lirih sambil menggenggam lembut tangannya.

Sasuke kembali terdiam mendengarnya. Dia tidak kuat lagi menahan semua kesedihannya.

"Ku...mohon." pinta Sakura lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan permintaan Sakura. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut pada kekasih yang juga teman sejak kecilnya itu. Senyum terbaik yang bisa dia berikan pada gadis baik hati yang selalu setia bersamanya, yang selalu bisa memaafkan semua kesalahannya, yang selalu menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat saat dia pulang.

"Ariga...to." kata terakhir yang diucapkan gadis itu, seiring dengan tertutupnya mata indahnya.

PLEK

Tangan Sakura yang sudah mulai dingin, kini terkulai lemah dan lepas dari genggaman Sasuke.

**PiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiP **

**____ _________**

**_______________**

_Monitor EKG_ yang menunjukkan kondisi detak jantung Sakura, kini menampilkan garis lurus di layar kecilnya. Tanda berhentinya detak jantung gadis berambut pink itu.

_Begitu sulit kubayangkan_

_Begitu sakit kurasakan_

_Kau akan pergi tinggalkanku sendiri_

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke.

"............" Tak ada sedikitpun tanggapan dari gadis itu. Berulang kali Sasuke menatap Sakura dan _monitor EKG _yang sudah menampilkan garis lurus di layarnya bergantian.

"SAKURA! JAWAB AKU SAKURA! SAKURA!" Seakan nggak percaya dengan yang telah terjadi pada kekasihnya, Sasuke terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura. Tapi seberapa besar pun guncangan dan teriakannya, gadis itu tetap tidak menjawab.

Dokter dan suster yang sedang menunggu di depan ruangan UGD bersama Itachi dan yang lain, segera masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan itu begitu mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Maaf, sebaiknya anda keluar dulu!" pinta suster yang hendak menolong Sakura, sambil sedikit mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak mau beranjak dari situ. Suster itu segera menutup pintu ruangan UGD, setelah Sasuke keluar.

Dokter yang mengoperasi Sakura tadi, segera mengambil alat _defibrilator_ yang berada di samping _monitor EKG_. Dinaikkannya aliran listrik alat itu sampai _50 Joule_.

Aliran listrik dari alat _defibrilator _menyentakkan dada dan jantung Sakura. Berulang kali Dokter itu melakukannya, tapi tetap tidak ada reaksi. Garis lurus yang ditunjukkan _monitor EKG _tetap tidak berubah. Garis yang menandakan hentinya jantung dengan bunyi yang kini terdengar menyedihkan itu, seakan mengiringi kepergian gadis berambut pink itu untuk selamanya.

-

-

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

Di depan ruang UGD, Ino tertunduk lesuh sambil terus mengatupkan kedua tangannya, perlahan air matanya mulai menetes sedikit demi sedikit.

Hinata terus mengelus punggung Naruto untuk menenangkannya. Dan dia sendiri berulang kali mengelap air mata yang siap meluncur dari mata indahnya.

Naruto masih terus terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. _'Sakura-chan....' _batinnya lirih.

Sasuke terus terdiam sejak tadi. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai, terduduk di sana sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. "Sakura, jangan pergi....." bisiknya lirih.

Sasori dan Deidara berusaha menenangkan Itachi yang sangat gelisah sejak tadi. Dia terus mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang UGD.

Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Itachi, Sasori dan Deidara segera menuju ke rumah sakit bersama Sasuke saat ditelpon Naruto tadi. Pein dan Konan sedang mengurus masalah kecelakaan ini di kantor polisi.

-

-

KRIIET

Pintu ruangan UGD terbuka perlahan, membuat Sasuke dan yang lain jadi mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pintu itu. Tidak lama kemudian Dokter yang bertanggung jawab terhadap Sakura, keluar dari ruangan itu.

Itachi segera mendekati Dokter itu. "Dokter, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Itachi cemas.

Dokter itu hanya diam sambil melirik Itachi dan yang lain. Dari sorot matanya, terlihat jelas kalau Dokter itu sedang bingung harus mulai dari mana. "Maaf……kami turut berduka cita." Kata Dokter itu pada akhirnya. Sungguh sebuah ucapan yang sangat sulit diucapkan oleh seorang Dokter.

"Eh?" Itachi masih terpaku di depan Dokter itu. Seakan nggak percaya dengan yang didengarnya barusan.

"Tidak mungkin!"

Suara tangis langsung pecah di ruangan itu.

Tanpa diminta lagi, Sasuke segera berlari masuk ke dalam ruang UGD. "Sakura!"

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Sasuke sudah berada di dalam ruang UGD. Suster yang tadi meminta dia keluar dari sana, sekarang tampak sedang menutup tubuh Sakura dengan kain kafan setelah mencabut semua peralatan medis yang terpasang di tubuh gadis itu. Sakura sudah meninggal, dia tidak akan membutuhkan peralatan medis itu lagi.

Sasuke mendekati tempat Sakura dibaringkan dengan langkah gontai. "Sakura…." Bisiknya lirih. Dipeluknya tubuh gadis itu yang kini sudah tidak bernyawa. "Aku mohon! Jangan pergi!" jerit Sasuke lirih. Kini air mata mengalir dengan deras dari kedua mata _onyx_nya.

-

-

"Sakura-chan……." Naruto terus menangisi kepergian Sakura. Dia masih memandangi Sakura yang terus dipeluk Sasuke. "Sakura-chan….kenapa? Kenapa kau juga pergi meninggalkan kami?" tanyanya lirih, walaupun dia tahu tidak akan pernah mendapat jawabannya.

Ino dan Hinata yang merupakan sahabat dekat Sakura pun terus menangis sejak tadi. Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang mereka keluarkan untuk sahabat mereka ini.

Itachi masih terpaku melihat pemandangan memilukan di depannya. Dia tetap berusaha tegar, walaupun tidak bisa menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai memerah. Kenangan kematian kedua orang tuanya, seakan terulang lagi di depan matanya.

"_Itachi nii-san, syukurlah kau sudah sembuh!"_

"Itachi…" Deidara menepuk bahu Itachi pelan. Dia tahu Itachi sangat terpukul dengan kematian Sakura. Sudah 3 tahun mereka tinggal bersama dan Itachi sudah menganggap Sakura seperti adiknya sendiri. Apalagi kematian Sakura ini, telah membuka kembali luka lama yang tersimpan di hatinya.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa aku harus kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi?!" Sasuke berkata lirih di sela tangisannya. Kehilangan orang-orang yang disayanginya hanya dalam waktu 3 tahun, membuat dia tampak begitu rapuh. "SAKURAAAAAA!!!" jeritnya lirih. Tak sedikitpun dilepaskan pelukannya pada kekasihnya yang kini sudah meninggalkan dia untuk selamanya.

-

-

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

3 Hari Kemudian........

Naruto dan Itachi memakai pakaian serba hitam, begitu juga dengan orang-orang yang ada di sana. Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman Sakura. Naruto menatap tidak percaya dengan batu nisan yang tertuliskan nama 'HARUNO SAKURA'. Dia masih nggak percaya, Sakura sudah meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya.

"_Naruto....Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau tidak akan pernah menyakiti Hinata."_

'_Sakura-chan......' _batinnya Naruto lirih. Mengingat kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Sakura padanya.

"Naruto, apa kau lihat Sasuke?" tanya Itachi, membuyarkan semua lamunan Naruto. Dia sedang mencari-cari adiknya yang sejak tadi tidak kelihatan.

Naruto menatap Itachi sebentar dan menjawab singkat, "Entahlah." Dia terus menggenggam erat tangan Hinata yang sedang menangis di sampingnya. Diliriknya ke arah Ino yang terus menangis di pelukan Sai.

Naruto tahu, sama seperti dia, Sasuke, dan Itachi. Bagi Ino dan Hinata, kematian Sakura ini bagaikan sebuah mimpi buruk. Rasanya kemarin, Sakura masih dengan bersemangat mengucapkan selamat pagi pada mereka. Menyiramnya dengan air, saat dia telat bangun ke sekolah, lalu berkata sambil tersenyum jahil _"Selamat pagi Tuan Uzumaki."_

_-_

_-_

Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya pelan, pelan sekali. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan yang telah terjadi pada kekasihnya. Berkali-kali diliriknya ke tempat duduk bagian belakang sepedanya. Berharap bisa melihat wajah memerah gadis itu sekali lagi saat dia menatapnya lembut.

Sasuke memakirkan sepedanya di depan area pemakaman dan berjalan menuju ke makam kekasihnya. Sasuke terus melangkah pelan menuju ke makam Sakura. Dia berhenti tepat di sebuah makam basah dengan taburan bunga di atasnya, disertai batu nisan yang tertuliskan nama gadis itu. Gadis itu dimakamkan di samping makam kedua orang tuanya yang sudah lebih dulu meninggal. Orang-orang yang tadi datang melayat sudah pulang semua. Yang tersisa hanyalah bunga-bunga yang mereka taburkan di atas makam gadis itu.

_Di bawah batu nisan kini kau tlah sandarkan_

_Kasih sayang kamu …… begitu dalam_

_Sungguh ku tak sanggup ini terjadi_

_Karna ku sangat cinta_

Pemuda itu hanya diam sambil memandang lirih makam kekasihnya. Perlahan dielusnya batu nisan gadis itu berulang kali. Kenangan manis bersama gadis itu mulai berputar kembali di benaknya.

"_Sasuke-kun….ng…a…aku…i…itu…a…anu…itu…." _Sasuke tersenyum tipis mengingat wajah Sakura yang begitu memerah saat itu.

"_A….aishiteru…Sasuke-kun." _Sebuah pernyataan cinta yang tulus diucapkan Sakura padanya. Dan sekali lagi, Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum tipis saat mengingatnya.

"_Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun." _Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke, saat dia berusaha untuk lebih terbuka tentang perasaannya pada gadis itu.

_"Padahal aku sempat deg-degan karena kupikir kau mau melamarku haha." _Gadis itu tertawa kecil saat merasa khayalannya sudah ketinggian. Mungkin saat itu Sakura berpikir, Sasuke yang dingin tidak akan mungkin melamarnya.

Pemuda itu mengambil cincin yang dia letakkan di saku celananya dan terus menggenggamnya erat. Cincin yang tidak pernah bisa dipasangkannya di jari manis kekasihnya. "Aishiteru.....Sakura." bisik Sasuke lirih. Membiarkan bisikannya dibawa angin sore yang terus berhembut sejak tadi.

_Inilah saat terakhirku melihat kamu_

_Jatuh air mataku menangis pilu_

_Hanya mampu ucapkan_

_Selamat jalan kasih_

Tak sedikitpun dilupakan Sasuke, setiap ucapan dan senyuman gadis itu padanya.

-

-

-

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

Sebulan sudah berlalu sejak kematian Sakura. Saat ini Sasuke, Naruto dan Itachi sedang membereskan barang-barang milik Sakura di kamar gadis itu. Sesekali mereka berhenti saat membereskan barang yang mengingatkan mereka pada kenangan indah tentang gadis itu.

Berulang kali Naruto bersin-bersin karena debu yang sudah mengumpal di ruangan itu. Sejak kematian Sakura, mereka memang hampir tidak pernah masuk lagi ke kamar itu sih. Mereka takut, takut merindukan masa-masa indah bersama gadis yang sudah tidak mungkin kembali bersama mereka lagi.

Sasuke terhenti saat membaca selembar kertas yang berisi impian Sakura. Formulir tentang cita-cita yang dibagikan Naruto pada mereka, 2 hari sebelum kematian gadis itu. Dibacanya formulir itu dengan teliti.

_**Aku ingin jadi dokter dan punya rumah sakit yang khusus melayani orang miskin. Dengan begitu, aku bisa menolong anak-anak yang tidak beruntung seperti aku, Naruto, Sasuke-kun, dan Itachi nii-san. Kami memang tidak seberuntung anak-anak lain yang masih punya keluarga lengkap. Kami hanyalah anak-anak malang yang kehilangan orang tua kami karena hal yang tidak pernah bisa kami duga sebelumnya. Tapi kami tidak pernah menyerah sedikitpun, karena kami yakin, suatu saat nanti kami akan mengerti apa yang direncanakan takdir untuk kami.**_

Sasuke tersenyum membaca setiap kata yang ditulis Sakura.

Itachi dan Naruto ikut duduk di samping Sasuke dan membaca formulir tentang cita-cita yang diisi Sakura. Mereka ikut tersenyum membacanya.

"Seperti yang dia katakan, kita memang tidak boleh menyerah." Itachi berkata sambil tersenyum. Dia menepuk punggung Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan untuk menyemangati mereka.

"YA. UZUMAKI NARUTO NGGAK AKAN PERNAH MENYERAH DEMI AYAH, IBU, PAMAN, BIBI, DAN SAKURA-CHAN YANG ADA DI ALAM SANA!" Naruto berkata lantang dengan semangat 45.

"Berisik." Komentar singkat itu meluncur dengan mulus dari mulut Sasuke.

"Apaan sih, Teme." Naruto memprotes sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Itachi hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah mereka.

"Ayo lanjutkan lagi." kata Itachi untuk menghentikan perdebatan kecil mereka.

Naruto langsung nurut dan membantu Itachi mengepak barang-barang peninggalan Sakura.

Sasuke melipat formulir tentang cita-cita yang diisi Sakura dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku bajunya. "Sakura, aku janji. Aku pasti akan mewujudkan impianmu." bisiknya pelan. Sebuah janji suci diucapkannya pada kekasihnya yang kini sudah tenang di alam sana. Janji suci yang akan selalu menyertainya di setiap langkah kakinya.

-

-

-

-

-

**__SURATAN TAKDIR__**

**8 Tahun Kemudian..........**

Sasuke tampak begitu rapi dengan setelan jas dokternya. Dia terlihat sedang mengarahkan beberapa perawatnya. Beberapa kali dia tersenyum pada pasiennya yang keluar dari rumah sakit dengan wajah berseri-seri sambil berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Dia tampak begitu dewasa dan berwibawa sekarang.

Setelah selesai mengarahkan perawat-perawatnya, Sasuke berjalan untuk mengecek keadaan di tiap lorong rumah sakit. Dia menghentikan langkahnya untuk istirahat sejenak di salah satu bangku di lorong rumah sakit. Pria itu mengambil dompetnya yang diletakkan di saku celananya, lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalamnya.

Pria itu terus tersenyum membaca setiap kata dalam kertas yang kini sudah terlihat begitu usang itu. Selama bertahun-tahun, dia memang selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca tulisan Sakura yang selalu bisa memberinya semangat.

Naruto terlihat sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Diam-diam diperhatikan sahabat sejak kecilnya yang sedang tersenyum membaca setiap kata yang tertuang di kertas usang itu. "Sudah kuduga kau masih disini, Teme."

"Dobe!" Sasuke terkejut melihat Naruto sudah berada disitu sambil memperhatikannya.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat kertas berisi impian Sakura yang sedang dipegang Sasuke. Naruto tahu, Sasuke tidak pernah bisa melupakan Sakura meski sudah 8 tahun berlalu. Apalagi Sasuke tidak pernah sedikitpun membuka hatinya untuk wanita lain. Sudah tak terhitung lagi jumlah wanita yang telah ditolak Sasuke.

"Dobe!" panggil Sasuke, menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. "Ayo cepat! Kita sudah terlambat!" Sasuke segera bergegas meninggalkan rumah sakit. Tak lupa dilepaskan jas dokternya ke petugas jaga yang berada di dekat pintu masuk rumah sakitnya. Naruto segera menyusulnya sambil sedikit berlari. Hari ini mereka akan berkunjung ke makam Sakura dan orang tua mereka.

Saat keluar dari rumah sakit milik Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum lebar saat melihat papan nama rumah sakit itu. Tertulis dengan jelas, nama rumah sakit itu 'SAKURA MEDICAL CENTER'. Sasuke sudah berhasil memenuhi janjinya pada Sakura. Dia sudah berhasil menjadi dokter dan mendirikan rumah sakit khusus untuk orang miskin. Rumah sakit kecil yang dia bangun dari hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini.

Waktu 8 tahun memang telah banyak mengubah mereka. Bukan hanya Sasuke yang sudah berhasil menjadi dokter dan membangun rumah sakit kecil. Itachi juga sudah memiliki salah satu perusahaan terbaik di Jepang. Perusahaan yang dia bangun bersama Pein, Konan, Deidara dan Sasori. Sebuah perusahaan elektronik bernama 'AKATSUKI'. Naruto sendiri, sudah berhasil membuka restoran dengan mie ramen terenak sejepang, dengan bumbu hasil racikannya sendiri. Dan sepertinya, kebahagiaannya akan bertambah lengkap saat menikah dengan Hinata bulan depan. Menyusul Sai dan Ino yang sudah menikah duluan.

"Eh Teme." panggil Naruto sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Sepertinya dia punya ide aneh lagi sekarang.

"Hn?"

"Gimana kalau kita berlari sampai ke sana? Yang duluan sampai, dialah pemenangnya." usul Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar seperti biasa.

"OK." jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis menjawab tantangan Naruto.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Naruto langsung mulai berlari. "MULAI!" serunya seraya berlari kencang.

"Curang!" keluh Sasuke melihat Naruto sudah berlari duluan. Dia segera berlari mengejar Naruto. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk mengalahkan Naruto. Dia memang menjadi andalan klub atletik saat SMA dulu sih.

_Walaupun kadang takdir terasa tidak adil, kami akan selalu berlari untuk mengejar mimpi kami. Karena kami tahu, di garis finish sana, mereka sedang menunggu kami dan mempersiapkan tempat terbaik untuk kami. _

-

-

_**Semua orang memiliki suratan takdirnya sendiri**_

_**Tapi hanya orang yang tidak pernah menyerah**_

_**Yang bisa menjadi SEORANG PEMENANG**_

**.....**

**.....**

**.....**

**~THE END~**

* * *

**Minna, maaf banget ya kalau endingnya nggak sesuai harapan kalian. Sebenarnya sejak awal pembuatan fic ini, sudah kuputuskan kalau Sakura bakalan meninggal. Bahkan udah ada di bagian prolognya loh. Apalagi adegan kematiannya Fugaku-Mikoto, Minato-Kushina, dan Rin sengaja aku singkat biar adegan kematian Sakura bisa dipanjangin. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi, Haruno Sakura adalah character yang paling aku sukai di animanga NARUTO. Makanya dia hampir selalu mendapat peran utama di fic aku. Anehnya dia juga character yang paling aku inginkan mati loh haha. Asyik banget matiin character kesayanganku hehe. **

**Sepertinya Sasuke yang bernasib paling malang di fic ini ya. Udah orang tuanya meninggal, dia masih harus bersabar menghadapi Itachi yang selama 2 tahun tidak sedikitpun mengingatnya. Trus pas sudah bahagia, Sakura malah meninggal karena kecelakaan. Maaf ya Sasu, takdir memang kadang nggak adil sih. ***_**dicincang Sasuke FG***_

**Btw ini fic multichapter pertama aku yang pairing utamanya berakhir sad ending. Biasanya sih happy ending hehe. **

**Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya aku ucapkan pada kalian semua yang sudah mau menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. Dukungan kalian sangat berarti buatku ^^.**

**Oh iya, karena ini chapter terakhir. Aku minta kesan-pesan dan kritik-saran kalian ya. **

**Makasih banyak ya ^^.**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
